Yes, mistress
by freedomaddicted
Summary: Well... what happened if you found out the deepest most darkest secret of Ciel's? Let's see... Ok, so even though I fucked up the story, in the most indecent way, I still hope the characters won't be too OOC... Enjoy guys! And don't forget, reviews are always welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

{}

It was past 9 o'clock when a strange, cloaked, tall man was let inside the mansion and led towards the young earl's study. He took a short bow before entering the room, after which a gorgeous young lady offered to help him take off his cape, but his response was, as usual, a tight grip around her waist easily lifting her up, as the man made his way to the chair in front of the desk.

"What do you want this time, Lau?" Ciel, a boy around the age of seventeen, with a unique navy blue hair and a black eye patch, slightly giving him a dark fierce look, despite his frail and delicate body dimensions, asked in an utterly vexed voice. He was dressed in an extensive and elegant, dark crayola clothing, typical for his noble standing, holding in his right hand a very expensive looking silver pen, giving his written consent on a large pile of files.

"Ah, kindhearted as always."

"It's late. I was preparing to call it a day before you barged in. Might I ask, why the insolence?"

"I think you would prefer if we talked alone."

"_I_ would?" the boy growled softly, gazing at him with very annoyed, narrowed eyes, as Lau cleared his throat with an amused cough, before he grinned:

"A very _distant_ relative of yours, my lord, claims he misses you and keens to come visit the Phantomhive mistre-"

"Alright, fine. Sebastian, tea! And I want mine very bitter." the earl turned to face his butler, a very attractive, tall, slender man, with medium long, dark hair, red eyes and a bewitching smile, who bowed, placing his white gloved hand on his chest saying in a low tone:

"Yes, my lord." His voice sounded so soothing and warm, that even helped his master's cheeks gain a bit of a red shade. The man left the room before the conversation was furthered by the boy in question.

"You said alone." he barked, nodding towards the woman sitting on his guest's lap.

"Oh, not to worry, _my lord_, Ran-Mao is no threat... she knows everything, of course." he nagged.

"What's this all about, Lau? And keep it down."

"Don't you think you went far enough?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"It was fairly easy to hide it when you were younger, but now you're growing up and it's obvious you're not what you want to give the impression. When did you ever stop letting your butler dress and undress you? And more importantly, how come he didn't notice when he had the chance?"

"First of all I thought I told you to keep it down and second I always covered... _that part_. But most importantly, why the hell do you care?"

"Just out of curiosity." his guest laughed, before continuing, shifting his voice, adopting a more serious one: "You can't hide it forever, you know. And your uncle is coming soon. You can send your servants away while he's here, without them realizing anything. But what about Sebastian. He's feisty and he'd remark something strange in your behavior, straight away."

"I'll just order him to go somewhere else, during the old man's stay."

"You make me laugh. What's an earl without a butler or servants, plus, what would you do if something were to happen?" he asked in a fearsome tone, fixating his eyes on the boy's, darkly gazing in the beautiful, bright blue sapphires, as they widened in shock, at the man's stating.

"I can either call someone to do it for me, or tell him not to come."

"I know you know those things aren't going to happen."

"I can't have them knowing, Lau!"

"They are your loyal subjects. Plus, knows for almost eighteen years now."

"Do you think he comes back just to claim the name and all its values, the company?"

"All the more reason not to send your servants away. And you can get rid of him easier."

"What if he talks to someone else."

"As I said, you can _get rid_ of him easier."

"What do you propose then?"

"To cut that cheap act and stop pretending this is how you really sound, my lord."

"This cheap act got everyone around here fooled, plus-" but his screaming streak was interrupted by his butler, dragging in, the most needed tea. In only one sip, Lau finished his, lightly placing the porcelain cup on its matching saucer, as he stood up and turned, preparing to leave, throwing the earl one last arrogantly creasing glance.

"I hope you'll find your uncle's visit very convenient, _mistress_." At his words, Ciel choked, losing the control on the grip around the fragile lug and the piece almost shattered if it wasn't for Sebastian's hastiness, handling the situation. After the odd conversation, that just took place, the two people took their leave, the butler showing them outside, before returning to take his master to bed. On the hallway he couldn't help, but quiz, puzzled because of the strange name Lau called his young lord by.

"I wonder what his problem was, master."

"Yeah... me too." The young earl swallowed gravely, droplets of sweat visibly emerging on his flushed skin, just at the thought at what his butler would say about the secret, which, if discovered, he might find it quite unsightly. But why should he care what a servant believes of him... With all these thoughts the boy climbed in bed, crawling towards the middle, starting to unbutton his jacket, while Sebastian was there, waiting and watching him, still not putting out the candles.

"Well? Why are you just standing there? Get going. I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Then, I should help you undress faster, my young lord." his butler stated, with an irreproachable smile, eyes creasing in delight, as he was approaching the boy.

"I don't need you to do that!" he yelled panicked, fidgeting.

"Then why else am I here if you prove to me that you can do anything on your own, master?" But, when Ciel considered he was getting dangerously close, the frightened child swayed his leg forward towards the man's head, who might have landed a few feet back if he hadn't caught the boy's ankle.

"My, my... master... I've never seen such a scared look on your face. Did something happen?"

"Just go away!"

"I wonder... my lord... when did you ever stop relying on me... you make me feel pitiful and useless." And, with those said, Sebastian leaned backwards, releasing his tight grasp, turning around, heading to the door, where he blew out the candles and warmly wished his master a very cheerful _good night_.

Left breathless in total darkness, Ciel started shivering from head to toes, reflecting on every little detail of the current situation the poor soul found himself in, all of a sudden. He thought... either to tell them and if yes how, when and where? It was hard enough for him to keep a secret since they've all met, but try and tell them that they were lied to for over seven years was even harder. Leaning on one elbow, he took out something from the nightstand's drawer, something looking like a green, gift wrapped box, with a small, golden etiquette peeking out, on which was written: '_To Celia, who today has her 10th anniversary, may all your wishes become reality and your dreams veritable! Happy birthday!_' . His heart stumbled, as he looked at the present, startled by the sudden reaction which led him to draw it out. Clear, shimmering dews poured out his eyes, before he could even realize the reason for which he was doing so. The youngling let out his bitter anger, eating him from inside, when he threw the small box, smashing it against the wall, with a horrible chinking sound, as if trying to let go of the tormenting past, hunting him down since he was at the frail age of only ten. For a brief moment, in all his loneliness and refusing to have a person around him, the poor boy wanted, for once at least, to open to someone, to talk and stop him from becoming a lonely wolf.

"Sebastian... What sh... what should I do..." he whispered, knowing no one can hear him, although a voice replying made him skip a few beats, before turning around, with a shocked look.

"Well, my young lord, you can start by telling me what exactly where you lying about." the man smiled inevitably.

"You're here..." the earl let his head fall forward, as the butler behind widened his simper even more.

"Master, whenever your heart wavers and your soul is in doubt, I will always be there for you..." A deafening silence marked them for a few minutes, before Ciel cracked the ice, with, the utmost statement.

"You can stop calling me _master_, then... instead _mistress_ should be in order."  
Sebastian didn't look startled at all, even more he leaned forward and closed his eyes, as if wanting to listen to the story, action which made Ciel think he wasn't clear enough at what he said or, maybe, his butler wasn't paying attention, or taking it as a joke.

"Did you hear me? Or what I say really has no meaning to you?"

"Oh, but it does have the greatest importance, _my mistress_ and even though you succeeded at surprising me, excessively, I must say, I cannot allow myself to have any reaction on this certain matter. It was your choice alone to make and decide whether it is better to keep it a secret or give it away." The child was a bit astonished and even a bit furious by the man's expressionless reaction.

"Alright then..."

"My lady, if I may ask..."

"What?"

"Why keep it a secret from me. I understand the others, but _me_?"

"Why are you making _you_ sound so important?"

"Well, we've been almost constantly together and you managed to pull off your trick for quite a few years now and I really must congratulate you for that."

"Whatever."

{}

"Mistress." Sebastian continued, tucking her hand in a gentle grip, warming it up and whispering in her ear, with him close enough to hear her heart drumming haphazardly. "I will still serve you and I will still make your wishes my commands. Anything you want me to do for or _to_ you will be a pleasure for me to fulfill my duties." His demon eyes glimmered pink, when breathing in deep, while slowly placing his warm, wet lips on her uncovered neck, brushing a strand of her silky, dark hair, making the girl give in to a short tremble of enjoyment, closing her eyes and letting her head fall backwards on his shoulder. His other hand crept its way towards the front, lightly grasping the half way unbuttoned shirt, picking up where she left off. The girl relaxed, letting her body become heavier and heavier on her valet's chest, but she felt only like a feather to him, tightening the embrace, helping her feel more and more enticed, when he made his way to loose the thick material that was harshly pressing against her breasts, refraining the beautiful mounds to be shown and, once freed he cupped one with his gloved hand, as she let out a brief hum, such a womanly sound he had never heard before and found it quite thrilling. It was incredible how he made her feel in just a few seconds and, even though she wanted to protest in her mind, her heart shut down all negative thoughts, feeling lured by his appealing scent and falling pray to the most indecent creature.

His kisses became more arduous, as the grips were even lustier, pressing his warm body to hers harder, before he made the sudden move of turning her around to face him, while throwing her hungry looks and ground his teeth on the glove's middle finger, uncovering his pale hand, which tenderly skimmed her flushed cheek. She tried to look away when he was insistently gazing in her eyes. He leaned forward, crossing his lips with hers, moving them slowly and guiding her to do the same, parting the two soft rose petals with his tongue, before meeting hers and, in the sensuous trice they found themselves in, she severely cut her tongue in his sharp canines. Every second of this made him yearn for more flesh and crave for more blood, although he offered his mistress the sweetest, most sensuous first kiss any girl could ever ask for, but, after she started panting heavily, he backed away an inch whispering:

"You'll catch a cold if you stay like this, my lady." The man then muffled her in the white blanket, still looking in her eyes, somewhat surprised not by her stillness, but by his actions which made her like this. Her heavy breathing became more and more obvious, making him frown at the thought that it might have been a manifestation due to her asthmatic disease, so he instinctively embraced her feeble, weak form, waiting for her to calm down.

A few minutes passed, when all they heard was her strenuous gasps for air, before she snapped, slapping his hands off of her, gazing disgusted at him, with the most hatred she could hoard and, if looks could kill, he would have been dead a thousand times by now. He broke the embrace, fascinated by his mistress's strength, despite her moment.

"Don't ever... in your entire pathetic life, try to disgrace me like you did tonight. Never! Get out, now!" At whose words, Sebastian didn't falter and did exactly what he was told, still with a trace of concern, by her endless coughing.

"Will you be alright, my lady?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." she panted heavily throwing a pillow towards the door, but only made its halfway through, as the butler closed his eyes and shifted his head, releasing the knob after exiting the room.

{}


	2. Chapter 2

{}

'Arrogant bastard... Who does he think he is anyway?'

It was almost 8 o'clock in the morning and the Phantomhive mistress was wide awake, right about to tie her sleek, black brogues' laces when three knocks on the door disturbed her silent thoughts.

"What?"

"Good morning, my lady. I have prepared your meal. You will be served french breakfast delights from which you can choose: pain suisse and a cup of cafe au lait, sprinkled with a spray of cinnamon puff or you might be interested in some light, buttery chouquettes and apple tea with vanilla-"

"I'm not hungry." she eyed him viciously, but he replied with a pretty annoying simper, in a very sarcastic tone.

"Oh? We have some delicious brioches a-"

"Are you deaf?"

"Would you rather not have sweets this morning, mistress?"

"Stop mocking me this instant."

"I would never."

"Get... out..."

"As you wish, my lady." he bowed elegantly, before turning away.

The moment the door was shut, all her weight was left entirely on the bed, kicking off her shoes, falling back, with her head on the still warm pillows. It felt so good, she couldn't think of a better way to spend that dull, cloudy day than in her cozy room, no one bothering her. Maybe it was for the best to just slack off for once, no duties, no requests, no paperwork, just rest and idling. Truth be told, after last night's events, she felt really awful for allowing _that_ further so much and found herself ridiculed by her own butler, which was preposterous! Letting one servant actually take advantage of her in that miserable way was bitterly unacceptable. But there was something, a confusion in the young countess's heart, which, in fact, told her that didn't sound too nasty, like making Sebastian _teach_ her stuff he couldn't when his mistress was just a kid and he didn't look half bad after all... even though he resembled her father, but she fairly knew they were not the same person. The late Phantomhive Earl was a kindhearted, elegant, intelligent, powerful man, as she reminisced, whilst her butler was... a_ butler_... and an asshole for pushing so far last night. All in all she didn't know what to think about first, slapping his head off for jumping her or slitting his throat open for actually listening to his lady and not continuing with his dirty actions that made her temperature rise, having a tingling sense of excitement, letting the girl feel enticed and good, wondering what would have been his next move? What was he about to do before she entered her asthmatic crisis... That was a question she was willing to ask him, hopefully with nothing perverted on her mind.

It would, indeed, be a bold move considering she grew into quite the exquisitely indifferent person towards her valet, using his power for almost anything, especially at torturing criminals and accomplices, making him feel like an utter object of destruction. Of course, he didn't care as long as the contract was intact and she didn't either if he complied with her orders. But there was something, an atmosphere between them, which, seen from the outside, made their _relationship_ seem more like a _friendship_. The _If I couldn't do this or that for my master, what kind of butler would I be?_ rhetorical questions where starting to get the awfully wrong turn, as he took care of the girl, showing concern for her more than enough, trying to please her more and more each and every time she asked something of him. Who was there to blame for her confusion, if not the demon, for being such a good servant to her? She even felt the need to go apologize for having such a behavior earlier, but it was way to comfy how she snuggled the pillows, thinking of some romantic scenarios between mistresses and their valets. Her skin flushed at the insolent pictures her mind was projecting, only because her body craved for the feeling she had yesterday. Then the images shifted to how she found out from others and how other women claimed Sebastian was so good in bed and, if it weren't for the many romantic novels she read secretly, the innocent young lady thought it might have only been about a sleepover.

The girl clearly remembered the first from this kind of stories, letting out a loud sigh, bringing back every single detail from her memory, of how a young prince fell in love with a poor little girl, following her everywhere, until one day when she was caught stealing and had her hand cut off for it; he couldn't bear the weight of seeing her like that so she was called to be his servant at his palace; her mother died of a rare illness a few months before, her father was a drunkard and she always had herself beaten by her brothers for bringing too little to eat, so the best option was for the girl to leave that kind of life behind and followed the noble back to his castle, where after a few years, he confessed an unchanging, burning love for her for a very long time and the story ended with a happily ever after, them married to each other, with two beautiful children. But what troubled her a bit, was that the two main characters resembled Sebastian and herself... the young, tall, handsome, dark haired prince, with a unique shade of red in his bright eyes and the poor girl with a thin frail body, glimmering, big, sky blue eyes and a medium long, straight, velvety, cerulean hair. It was hard for a girl at such an age to refrain from loving, not only that, but she didn't allow even the most subtle sign to escape her. Maybe it would be a good idea to ask _something_ of him... more like an order. If she makes it like that, his mistress will not look weak in front of him and she just might get whatever she wants. Has all this time of control really gotten to her, the weird sensation in her stomach being the loss eating her from the inside little by little, or where those the so called _butterflies_ so many authors were defining them in their stories... if so, that could only mean one thing...

A blinding lighting bolt and a loud thunder clap made her instantaneously dash under the thick blankets, with enough uncovered to slightly see what was going on outside. Suddenly a strong storm broke, wind rowdily howling, making the tree branches violently hit the windows, seeming, by the sound of it, like almost cracking at how hard they were thumped. She hid her face in the white sheets, covering her ears so she would not see nor hear the awful noises coming from the rain. Surprisingly, standing like that for more than half an hour now, she was almost asleep from all the grogginess the weather was causing her, but something woke her from the drowsy state she fell in, as the girl felt a light weight on her back from above the covers. Her heart raced when feeling the blankets slowly fall to the side, as that weight was dragging them away and for a moment there, she started shivering limb from limb. The child thought of all the easy ways to run, as her eyes widened in suspense, but couldn't take it anymore, so, after a few seconds, she kicked off the blankets and jumped out the bed in a blink of an eye, unfortunately stumbling when running towards the door.

"My lady? Are you alright?"

"Jesus Christ!"

"You can call me Sebastian, my lady." her butler smiled sweetly, holding out a hand for her to grab.

"That's not funny! I almost died here!"

"But mistress, I didn't do anything." his expression shifted from a lovely simper to a startled look.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I didn't see you get out of the room in the past three hours, so, when the rain started, I took the liberty to come check if everything was in order, my lady. You seemed quite spiteful this morning, but I didn't want to enter a conversation about what was bothering you, if you weren't willing to talk."

"And what makes you think I'm not in the same mood?"

"The fact that your panic made you unconsciously call out for me, my lady." Seeing her still not grabbing onto him, Sebastian leaned forward to pick his mistress up and placed her back on the bed, thoroughly covering her like before.

"Would you like me to stay here, my lady?"

"And do what?"

"Keep you company, maybe?"

"Do what you want."

"Certainly, my lady."

An awkward moment of silence fell in the dark room, only lit by the flashes of lightning from time to time, where the girl felt too shy to speak, for a brief moment appearing like she didn't know her own butler, even though he's been serving her for almost eight years now... Glancing to one side, she noticed Sebastian watching the rain outside, looking so concentrated, peaceful and it seemed intriguing how his momentary stance piqued her interest quite profoundly. Remarking he was being gazed upon, the man turned his head, to find her still staring at him. Brutally shaking her head, she writhed in bed, trying not to pay attention at the unwanted presence, continuously eyeing her.

"What is your name, my lady."

"Why do you care?"

"I swore I would never lie to you, but still you did."

"I never said I wouldn't lie to you..."

"Of course, mistress, you are not obliged to answer my question."

"It's Celia..."

"And mine is Sebastian."

"Go screw yourself."

"If you make it an order, my lady, I will."

The girl flushed in an instant, firing up, flaring her nostrils in anger, at the improper answer she was given, thinking how she spent some years of her childhood with such a depraved demon and not only that, but entrusting her life, entirely, to him. Remembering the question she wanted to ask him, the girl thought there was no better time to do it than now... at least start a little conversation, despite how weird it might sound... it was way too quiet and the tension was growing heavier between them, fortunately her butler really had the guts to make jokes, helping her detach a bit. Was it always like this, such a fierce atmosphere when the both of them where in the same room, but she didn't notice since there were better things to do, or maybe now it was a different situation, however, his behavior didn't change due to last night's events... he didn't care...

"Sebastian..."

"Yes, my lady?"

"What... were you about to do... yesterday..." she whispered sheepishly.

"What's that? You'd like a cup of tea? I'll make you one right now. Earl Grey? Certainly!" the demon butler rushed towards the door.

"You heard me. Get back in here!"

"Well, mistress, wouldn't you rather have me show you?" he masked his guilty look with a charming smile, like the expert in deception he was.

"You try it again, and I'll pluck out your eyeballs."

"I wouldn't mind, my lady."

"What's wrong with you? All these years you were a professional butler, an elite demon and all of a sudden you act like... THIS! You're pitiful." she gesticulated disgusted, with her hand at him. In only a fraction his mood changed radically, approaching her, with the most dreadful look on his face, shoving his hand in the girl's throat pinning her above the bed and up against the wall, leaning forward to her ear, loudly licking his lips with a slurping sound. She was endlessly kicking, but her efforts were futile, as she couldn't reach the ground.

"You remember what happened to Alois Trancy and Claude, _my lady_."

"Why are you bringing that up?" she ground her teeth in pain, air barely making it to her lungs.

"Stop being a pitiful mistress and I'll stop being a pitiful butler." He loosened his grip, letting her fall back on the bed and continued: "If our masters don't prove to us they have worthy souls, we cannot fulfill our duties. You do your job good and I'll do mine."  
Sebastian climbed off the bed, heading towards the hall, but, before exiting, he turned to her once more, with an unexpected simper, asking cheerfully:

"How about a cup of tea, my lady?"

"It felt good." she smiled to his surprise.

"I'm sorry, mistress?"

"I really liked what happened last night."

"Tsk, Tsk." he shook his head, placing a gentle hand on her forehead. "You're burning, my lady. I should have taken better care of you. I'll be back with a hot pot of soup."

"Say what you will, Sebastian. I may seem weak to you, but at least I know what I want."

"Enlighten me, my lady."

"You'd never understand. Your _kind_ doesn't get_ this_ type of things. " she snorted, shrugging.

"Try me."

"...you..." the girl mumbled coyly, looking down at her lap, preparing herself for another one of her butler's outbreaks, but when she rose her eyes, he was still and unmoved, astonished by what passed through her lips. When seeing his startled expression, she couldn't help but smirk softly, before she fell to the side, being caught by Sebastian's trustworthy arms.

"My lady!"

{}


	3. Chapter 3

{}

"Thanks a bunch, doc!" a red haired girl in a spotless, blue maid costume straightened her dim, round glasses, being grateful for the man's work, while showing him outside the mansion.

"Not to worry! Your young master will be on his feet in no time!"

"Yes he will!"

After he climbed in his carriage and took his leave, a concerned orange haired boy, traditionally dressed like a farmer, sighed inevitably.

"Blimey... What ever could have happened to the young lord?"

"He ain't young anymore Finny!" an older man exclaimed in a low voice, running one hand through his ravished blond hair, loudly puffing from a cigarette.

"Alright, you guys! We have to do our best to help the young master recover! Mey-Rin, you go wash all the sheets and young master's clothes, then go dust every piece of furniture in the mansion! Bard, you have to make sure you give the master only flashy meals and don't blow anything up, for goodness sake! Mister Tanaka... You're alright like this. And I'll go wet the gardens and trim the bushes! Ready?"

"Aye, aye captain!"

"Huh! Supper'll be ready in a jiffy! It'll be the best e had in yonks!"

The unchanged quartet made their ways towards their jobs, trying with every inch in their hearts to make the young lady proud of them.

{}

"At least bring me some folders! The term is due tomorrow!"

"I am firmly convinced those contracts will not change your life too much, so I presume you can live without them for a while, mistress."

"Is this a joke?"

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I cannot afford to lose my mistress because of a clumsy act of recklessness. The doctor said you should rest in bed for a while and that is what you are going to do. Human bodies are so brittle..." Sebastian jeeringly shook his head in pity.

"I will not die because of a mere cold!"

"Is that so?"

"I think you are forgetting who are you speaking to! I am Celia Phantomhive, countess of the P-"

"Spare me the speech, mistress, I've been hearing it for quite a while. Now, if you don't mind, my lady, I'll go make you some tea before dinner." he smiled and, with a swing of his index finger, the ropes around the girl's body tightened her to the bed, making sure she wouldn't try anything in his absence.

After countless attempts to loose the bindings, she gave up and relaxed, remembering what he said only moments ago: 'If you struggle, they will narrow even more.'. Was this what weakness really meant, that the demon was going to take over her if she didn't show any authority? It seemed almost laughable at how the girl let herself get caught and stultified shamelessly by an impudent servant, even if he was the type to overpower her effortlessly anytime. She finally decided that it was best to stop her exertions, which were actually leaving her breathless and with no energy, instead closed her eyes to get some sleep. So eventful were these last two days that took even the last drop of health out of her, or perhaps it was another reason for which she was sick... She reminisced the past since the day she met her loyal butler, how their relation evolved so evidently. His demon senses picked up her scent when she was in danger, tortured and, exactly when the girl lost all faith, the glimpse of hope showed itself to her, at the last minute. What a brat she was back then and what an incapable valet poor her received, they really were the weirdest pair ever to be made. He started tutoring her at everything he had knowledge in, without a moment's hesitation, while also learning how to be a good servant.

'A fair trade!' she grinned, considering he gets to feast on her soul when her time's up. She shivered when remembering the deal was actually over a long time ago and a smirk smeared her face at the thought of Sebastian, actually, waiting for her to recover from her memory loss, even helping the cause, saying it wouldn't be much of a pact if things of some sort happened and he really got used to serving her until now. She burst into laughter when recalling how he taught his mistress how to waltz a few years ago, like the man he thought she was and the many times he winced when she stepped on his foot. So many geography and history lectures, violin classes, dance lessons, he knew a lot of things and made her blush a bit at how much more he could teach her if he didn't think of his mistress as a weak human being. The girl could force him to do it, but, for the first time since they've known each other, she thought about what he'd say, what if he actually didn't want to do it, or didn't find her attractive enough... He bound her to the bed, for pity sake! That was certainly not much of an emotional feeling he could show her... Feeling... Well that was a word which made Celia reflect on if he really had any... if he ever fell in love... did he ever cry or truly laugh. Was he always a demon or did he become one along the way? So many things she didn't know about him, his name, his past, his age, nothing. As she strained her mind with heavy quizzes, something soft picked her up, making her feel as light as a feather, swaying her away to a land of dreams.

The door easily creaked as the demon butler quietly crept inside the room, just to notice a sleeping mistress with a peaceful look, an easy smile rising on his still face, at the sight he was witnessing. Sebastian never actually felt the need to keep watch while she slept, but now, even if it felt a bit off, he did, so, while gazing at her tired, frail form, he chuckled at any sudden, odd move she made unconsciously. Leaving the tea cup on the nightstand, untying the ropes, he took one glove off, gently placing the uncovered hand on her forehead, closely paying attention to her every motion, seeming so interested in something he never found significant up until then. After a while, when considering it was about time, he tenderly brushed her warm cheek with his long, pale fingers and flickered his lips into a soothing whisper.

"My lady..."

The girl turned for a moment, releasing a small, pained hum, fluttering her eyes open, barely noticing the shadow staying by her side.

"Sebastian... is that you?"

"Yes, miss. I've brought you some tea. I wanted to wake you up before dinner time, otherwise you won't get a good night sleep later."

"I know... thank you." she replied before realizing she could freely move her arms and legs. "You untied me."

"Well, my lady, you looked so inoffensive."

"You watched me while I slept?" the girl asked intrigued.

"I took the liberty, yes." he shrugged.

"For how long?"

"Not longer than an hour." his smile emanating such kindness, that made her rush under the blankets, to hide her flushed skin.

"Now, my lady, there's no need to feel embarrassed. Everyone does things in their sleep unintentionally."

"YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY HELPING ME!" she yelled, just to cloak the tremble of shame in her voice.

"Is something bothering you, miss?" a sever aura of soberness gradually fell on them both, as asking themselves what exactly was on the other's mind.

"Like?"

"Normally, you couldn't care less at what I would say, let alone hide from me. Am I at fault with anything?"

"Not that I recall..."

"I'm glad to hear that." he closed his eyes in delight and stood up straight. "I will be right back with your meal, my young lady."

"Sure..."

"Oh and, I only made a harmless joke. You didn't do anything shameful in your sleep. You were simply adorable." he stated before closing the door. Like a tiny, scared tortoise, she covered her head with the sheets again, when hearing his thoughts on how she slept.

It was around 8 o'clock when she finished the soup the butler carefully had prepared for her cold, after which he covered the girl, wishing her a good night.

"Sebastian..." she mumbled, avoiding turning around to meet his gaze.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Would you tell me a story?"

"Why make it a question, miss? Of course I will. What would you like to hear?" her butler complied, as the young countess flushed in a second.

"A story about your life." words to which he shuddered, rolling his eyes, wondering.

"Why would you like to know that, my lady?"

"You officially know everything about me, so I want to know everything about you."

"I do not mean to brag, mistress, but if I intend to tell you everything about me, I'd keep talking for one year straight and still not finish. Besides, I doubt this could be a story for a good night sleep." he conceded with no hard feelings.

"Well, tell me a nice part of it."

"I can assure you there is not much romance in my stories, miss."

"Who said anything about romance?" she quivered, stumbling backwards in surprise at how well he read her.

"Let's just say _I officially know everything about you_." he whispered softly, placing an index finger against his lips.

"Fine then, do what you will." she pouted her mouth in disappointment, turning around to face the window.

"I can tell you any other kinds of stories, if you'd like, my lady."

"Not interested." She gave him this type of answers so many times, in disgusted or annoyed tones, but now it seemed fairly different and he loudly snorted at the sound of it, action to which the young countess shifted her side, looking awfully puzzled at him.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I beg your pardon, mistress, but I simply couldn't help myself."

"Are you, by any chance, trying to hide your image so I wouldn't think low of you?"

"Sharp as always, my lady."

"I don't believe there might be something ugly or gore I haven't seen in my life."

"Trust me, my lady, you haven't even met half of it. There are unimaginable things around us, a human mind is barely able to comprehend."

"What is it like? Your world?"

"I think we're past beyond a story time, instead I see you'd like to chat. Very well then."

"Really? You're going to tell me?"

"Why are you so excited, my lady? I've never met this side of you."

"I'm just preparing myself to hear what you'd call unimaginable things a human mind is barely able to comprehend." He simpered at the perfect imitation of his voice, finding himself fairly amused by the action itself.

"Well, my lady, I'm afraid I'm going to have to delay that request, as you claimed that I know everything about you. But there might be something I'm interested in. So, in normal terms, you first." The girl raised an eyebrow, but didn't question, leaned to take something out the nightstand drawer and then scooched to the other side, patting the place where she was staying, just a few moments ago, as if inviting him to take a sit next to her. His jaw dropped at her act of vulnerability she displayed in front of him, but didn't hesitate, as he stood up from the chair and rested on the bed. She showed him a family picture, where four lovely people exposed toothy, delightful smiles.

"This is me and this is Ciel, my younger twin." she whispered, gently running her hand on the glass, where her brother was caught playing with their mother's dress. "I must say, I was so proud to find out I was eight seconds older than him."

"My, my... That's on hell of a surprise, indeed." he drew closer, widening his eyes in amazement.

"Outside, we were distinguished only by our birthmarks... mine was on the left and his on the right." she continued turning her head, tucking the strands of hair falling on a small sign.

"Perfect twins." Sebastian mumbled, sliding a finger over her neck, as she inevitably moaned at his sudden, unintentional touch. "I'm sorry, my lady." he backed away licking his lips, still staring at the soft line of uncovered skin she exposed to him.

"That's alright. We really were what anyone would call a happy family. Ciel was always the crybaby and I always played with cockroaches, throwing mud at him. Fun times, considering we were so small and foolish... even my parents were young and didn't deserve to die at that age..."

"How did you survive?"

"I didn't survive anything... I wasn't even in the fire..."

"I see."

"I was at my piano lessons."

"You play the piano, mistress?" her butler seemed more and more surprised with every question she answered.

"Yes. Why?"

"Yet another thing I didn't know." he murmured softly in her ear, brushing a strand of the girl's hair.

"Well, you should pay better attention to people around you."

"And I can only understand why you returned as a boy."

"Society..." she spat angrily. "I couldn't have had them know about me... They wouldn't allow me to keep neither Funtom nor my name... If only they found out the Queen's Guard Dog is a girl... they'd be more than pissed."

"I understand."

"They really think women can't accomplish anything? What do they take us for? House maids? Sluts?" her voice was rising viciously.

"Now, my lady, calm down, no one ever called you that way."

"Why are schools for girls only teaching them how to dress and pose for pictures? Are we too dumb to understand normal subjects?"she released a quiet sob, one that seemed to have been clinging to her lips for long, hard years now. "Are we, Sebastian? Tell me? Are we seen by men more than punching bags and useless meat around a glory hole?" He straightened at her question, sounding rhetorical, as he couldn't utter a single word, but she didn't even give him any time to: "We are not appreciated for anything we do."

"I have always respected your-"

"Sometimes I wish... I wish I perished in the flames along with my parents, leaving the revenge up to my little brother."

"Don't say such things, my lady."

"Sebastian... I'm here only to ruin people and take the light out of their eyes."

"Why speak such words?"

"It's been three years since then, but I had to tell poor Lizzy... She tried killing herself so many times after that..."

"What did you tell her, my lady?"

"Who I actually was. Really now, you didn't expect me to marry a girl and not have to sleep with her."

"She had to find out one way or another. I truly admire how long you could put up with her. Take the good part out of it: You really are a lady killer." she truly expressed a wonderful smile at his joke, before remembering what happened and the grin instantly fell into nothingness.

"Seriously? I detest myself. My life has no meaning. I will not meet the Gates of Heaven after I die. My soul is bound to be eaten, this and only this is my future. I cannot live a happily ever after. Don't you see? The only one I have next to me is a wretched demon, only listening to this story because he gets a prize at the end... like a kid at school... if he gets the answer correctly, he receives a piece of candy." she took in a deep breath before she continued: "What if I died?"

"Try it and let's see what happens."

"I know it's the moment you've always wanted. Don't try to appear stainless steel in front of me."

"It's true you have one delicious smelling soul." he cooed sniffing around her neck. "But if I wanted to kill you by now, do you honestly believe I wouldn't have done it by now?"

"What are you waiting for then?"

"For you to come back to your senses. Your temperature is high and it's getting late."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"Nothing that you don't already know about." he kept mocking her with an unsightly grin on his face, making her red with anger, every time he opened his mouth to speak.

"Then why not kill me already?"

"It would be easy, wouldn't it, mistress? It would be great to rid yourself of the rest of your miserable life, putting an end to it all? Making it all go away? You'd like that wouldn't you? Throw yourself then, cut your throat, your veins. You don't have what it takes to gut what will happen next. You think you know everything, my lady, but you don't know pain."

"Pain... huh? And a demon like you ever met that? Suffering, agony? My parents burned right in front of me, before I was kidnapped, tortured and abused of. I was ten years old. Ten fucking years old, Sebastian. I am a weak skeleton dressed in feeble flesh, even the slightest cut makes me bleed. I am incapable of using magic, nor do I have superhuman strength. I can't even protect myself from harm and you say I don't know pain? You think this word is only suitable for exterior wounds? I would break my arms and legs and paralyze while we're at it, just to get everything I lost back. Don't talk to me about pain like you're some kind of almighty God. You may have lived a trillion times more than the oldest person who ever survived on this planet and seen people suffering, but as long as you haven't felt it on your own, it's equal to zero. You say human beings are weak because we don't have striving powers, but actually you are the truly weak one for relying on those fortunes, not acknowledging what a normal human could do with his two bare hands."

A cold sensation stroke his chords after the words pierced through his mind like sharp needles and he gazed at her with a frowned look, mesmerized by the every bit of truth she spoke, the cruel truth he didn't accept until the demon was forced to face. His facial expression was rendering quite the weep in her soul, extorting the poor girl from every tear drop she kept inside for so many years, making her feel like rotting on the inside because it's been such a long, long time since she last manifested like this... Seeing him like that, watching her with pity disgusted her badly. But he snapped out of it quickly enough, as he wiped the endless row of falling tears from her cheeks and smiled before he slid one finger under her chin, rising her head so their eyes would meet.

"Now, this is not a nice view for a strong, young lady, such as yourself." he cooed, heeding thoroughly her reaction.

"One of these days, Sebastian, I swear, I'll free you from your duties and it will be the first and last time when I'll serve you something to eat." At her despaired remarks, his only answer was a blunt simper, which she found unbearably sickening.

"You are forgetting your soul is mine not yours. I do whatever I want with it."

"What are you implying?"

"Is your selfishness blocking your judgement, my lady, or are you really too blind to see?"

"I still don't get it."

"Your chance of a Reaper coming for your soul disappeared the second we made the contract, my lady. Only I can now see your Cinematic Record."

"But the Reaper is the one to decide over my soul... and if he will not then how am I... no... you can't be..."

"You understand now, my lady. I determine whether you live or die. You can try as many times as you want to attempt suicide, you won't pass unless I decide on it."

"I still don't see the relevance between how I can't kill myself and you not wanting to do it..."

"Believe it or not, my lady, I've grown quite attached to you in those last years. Even more now that I know you're a woman." At the insolent reply, she violently waved her hand, releasing her body from the tight grip he tried to use on his mistress, in the hope it would be enough for one night.

"Just go..."

"However you please, my lady."

As much as he wanted to admit he was concerned about her, Sebastian couldn't go against her orders, so he picked himself up and left the girl in the cool, dark room, not before he wished her pleasant dreams. But she couldn't simply sleep after all that commotion, so she lit the candles he left on the table next to the door and approached a large cloaked object in the corner of the room. Relieving it from the covers, she took a seat in front of the dusty old piano, placing long thin fingers over the keys, seeming like barely waiting to be stroke in a tune.

He stood on the other side, leaning his back on the door, listening to what came out of his mistress's room, the thrilling nerve coming right back, after hearing the notes. Such a distinguished talent, such a performance, such elegance in his young lady's execution which held a valuable efficiency over his soul. The sounds of an anguishing song, were dancing around him, sounds that made anyone's heart melt in suffering and agony. For one to cope with aching emotions was difficult enough, but to express this kind of feelings in a melody of sorrow drowned in desperation, passed by far the boundaries of hardship. It was at that moment he realized and acknowledged he truly had something to learn from her... something new to him, he thought he did, but never actually felt before: Pain... It was only for an inoffensive human being to deliver this kind of lesson to a vicious demon.

{}


	4. Chapter 4

_This is a bit different... I wanted to give you some inside at what I truly had in mind when writing it. It kind of breaks my boundaries with comon sense, but I really hope you'll like it. Enjoy :)_  
_I'm sorry you guys... I wrote the chapter but in the hurry I was to post it, dumb me forgot to put the links... So yeah I waould've wanted you to see almost what was on my mind so... describing them would have been a bit of a waste of time... instead I wanted to concentrate on the fluff... if you don't view the images, there is a sight possibility you won't quite understand what where they wearing. Thank you guys again._

{}  
She couldn't get but very little rest, even _that_ haunted with nightmares, as thoughts and fever drastically burdened her good night sleep. Barely dragging herself out of bed, the girl walked towards the bathroom, to wash away her unsettled feelings, so she filled up the tub with hot water and slowly crawled inside. It felt so good in the warm comfy atmosphere and she almost gave in to the sleepy trance suddenly cloaking her, but a slight sound made her ears brisk, as she whispered annoyed:  
"It's almost noon. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"  
"So sorry, my lady, I thought you wanted to stay in bed to get some more rest."  
"Oh I got something alright... but it wasn't rest... that much I can tell you..."  
"I can see you're tired by how talkative you are, my lady." he smirked.  
"Well?" she held out her hand, nervously tapping the other on the water surface with a splashing sound.  
"Yes. Two letters. One came in yesterday in the evening, but you were too tired." Sebastian hastily took steps forward, holding out a silver tray with two sealed letters, but she withdrew her hand, thinking better:  
"You read them... my hands are wet."  
She heard a slight tearing sound before her butler's voice came in, after clearing his throat.  
"The first one is from Lady Alexia Maria Patricia Rowntree."  
"Alexia? What could she be wanting..."  
"Ahem. She writes:  
_'Dear Ciel,_  
_I really hope you will seriously be talking to everyone about this matter because it is becoming quite vexing to call you that. I so miss you very much, but I am afraid it is because of me that our meetings have been postponed so often. I am sorry for my rudeness all this time. As a form of apology I am inviting you to Italy for the weekend, at a royal ball my husband is holding, with that' _"Sebastian gasps silently and coughs annoyed, but surprisingly continues with the same expressionless voice as before_"'cheeky butler of yours. There will be a lot of people around here who would be delighted to meet you, I'm very sure. I would be so happy if you could come and spend some lovely, quality time together._  
_P.S. This ball is first and foremost a dance, so you better get it together and not embarass me. And you will be dancing at the opening. It's comon curtesy for us._  
_P.P.S. As I saw how talented he is, I am trusting Sebastian to guide you through the opening. Teachers and butlers are the only ones allowed to do so._  
_Loves and kisses from your best friend,_  
_Alexia M.P.R.'_ "  
He paused a bit before trying to say anything.  
"Well my-"  
"NO! No! No! No! No! Nooooo! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA!"  
"Might I ask what that reaction was, my lady?"  
"I am not leaving the manor, I'm not going to Italy, I'm not attending any ball and I most certainly won't da... Forget it... Just deny it."  
"I beg your pardon, mistress. But Lady Alexia is the only person you have been in contact with for so long and it would definitely be a waste if you rudely turn her down now and after all you two are-"  
"Don't you dare-"  
"'_The best of friends_.' " He teasingly quoted from another letter sent by the exact same girl last week.  
"NEXT!" she yelled flushed.  
"The next one is from Count Trevis Vincent Adelfried Sherburne. And it says:  
_'My dearest niece Celia,_  
_I hope you are extraordinary and that everything is going well for you. Pardon my rudeness, but I have an utmost proposition for you and I would most certainly love to discuss about it over a cup of tea. I will be back from Germany at the end of the next week and I would like you to prepare for our arival. I certainly would be grateful if you consider it and I am waiting for a response._  
_PS: I guarantee you will not regret it._  
_Love,_  
_Trevis Vincent Adelfried Sherburne,_  
_AKA: Uncle Trevy'_ " he closed with a very amused laugh, coughing violently to mask it.  
"What does this cockroach want with my life..." she squeaked, slowly trickling in the tub.  
"Well, my lady, may I propose... offering him the Phantomhive hospitality..." he cooed fairly cheerful.  
"He's my uncle afterall... I can't do that."  
"You have softened lately, mistress."  
"So what are you going to do about it." she jumped on her feet, but before she could realise it, the butler threw her endless glare, analyzing her from top to bottom and fell right back in with a loud sputter."Why are you staring at me like that?"  
"Well I was surprised that you didn't throw me out until now." he smiled.  
"Oh... Fine then... Sebastian I want you to reply those two letters and prepare a carriage... oh, and GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE FOR PITTY SAKE!"  
"Of course, my lady." he showed her a toothy grin, but right before exiting the bathroom he turned and boldly asked: "Wouldn't you like me to wash your back?" She looked up as if thinking and, indeed, the proposition sounded appealing, especially since she felt that sickness leisure, making her skin drown in repulsion and leaving the mistress in disgust only at thinking of getting out of bed.  
"Sure. If you throw a little massage in there..." she blushed as he made his way back to his mistress, with a bright, colorful smile, chuckling:  
"It would be my pleasure, my lady." He kneeled after taking off his tail coat, rolled up his sleeves, placing his white, silky gloves on the tap and, when feeling his warm, soft touch, she gave in to a brief shiver, before leaning backwards to, however, ease his work. Starting from the bottom of her neck, pressing hard on her muscles, his hands easily kneaded their way in circles lowering more and more. She was, somehow, tense, barely calming down after hearing his smooth, relieving voice passing through his lips, whispering in her ear.  
"Relax, my lady. Every inch of your body seems strained and drained of any energy due to all the stress and fever. If you'd like, I can massage your... other parts to-"  
"Don't! Even... think... about... it..."  
"I was referring to your legs, mistress."  
"Oh... yeah... I was thinking about the same thing." she instantaneously flushed.  
"But before that..." he continued, sliding his two hands on each side of her waist, lifting her on the golden tub kit, trying not to neglect her lower back with the little piece of Heaven he was giving her on the upper part. Not paying any attention to the shaking she comenced, the demon ran is fingers on the sides of her hips, easily pushing forward to the outer thights, until his face reached the girl's trembling back and slipped a kiss on, apparently, a very sensitive spot, so she straightened as if struck by a flash of lightening. "We need not forget about this over here..." he cooed, leaving his hand fall on the inner part, slithering from her knees up to a burning place, leaving trails of arduous yearn were his hands just passed. His touches so soothing, his voice so gentle and his body so closed to her when he picked himself up, so he could rest his chin on her shoulder, breathing hot sprays of air on her neck, that she felt like fainting from so much caressing and attention. Heavily panting, with eyes half closed, she could only mutter a few words, from wich Sebastian understood:  
"Please... more... please."  
"Don't plead, my lady. Not to me." he murmured against the strands of the soaked, navy blue hair, feeling a thrill, the girl first met two nights ago, in almost the same circumstances. This time his help wasn't required when she turned around to face him. As surprised as he seemed, she grabbed his cheeks with both her pale, frail hands, squeezing hard, she rushed to press a kiss on his soft lips, leaving him speechless. Sebastian thrusted forward, and pushing with such force, the both of them gracefully stumbling in the fully filled tub, splashing water everywhere, but they didn't move from the position they fell in, but only to adjust so it could get more comfortable, continuing their smackering. He threw her feet around his waist, while unbuttoning his shirt, in a very hungry like manner, but Celia wasn't doing better herself, clutching her fist in his dark hair, with the other hand brutally scratching his back with her sharp nails. He lifted his mistress from the back to aline eachother preparing for the _moment_, when a wild scream scared them jumped, in a flash.  
"MISTER SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAN SIR! I AM SO SORRY!"  
"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?" but before finishing his sentence and turning his gaze back at the dripping girl under him, his jaw dropped at the lusting moment that took over him so easily. He stood straight after which he bowed elegantly, apologising for his dreadful demeanour.  
"I beg for your forgiveness, my lady. I don't know what has gotten into me..."  
"You are forgiven..." she said hanging herself over the edge of the tub.  
"My lady, are you alright. Have I hurt you anywere?" he quizzed concerned.  
"No, you didn't, Sebastian! Now go already! They're too loud!"  
"Very well, my lady. I shall take my leave." but he didn't, at least not until he got his mistress out of the water, placing her on the sink and muffled her with two white fluffy towels. She watched irritated and confused how he exitited the room in a hurry, as she let herself down, heading towards the dormitory, only mumbling to herself: '_Let's face it... I'm a moron_.'

"What happened here?!"  
"Mister Sebastian I'm so sorry, yes I am. But Bardroy cooked lunch with the flamethrower again, and I got scared cause it caught fire... and I broke all the plates."  
"Oi, you're not gonna stand up for me now, are you?"  
"Our apologies, sir..."  
"Mindless idiots." he muttered in annoyance, turning his back and leaving towards the garden, where of course, something else had to be trashed, or destroyed.  
"S-Sebastian... It wasn't in my intention but I think I sprayed the flowers because slugs were eating every little plant so I used... a bit too much... pesticide. I am so sorry sir!" Finny bowed in shame.  
"I'll see to the restoration after you clean this up." he said turning around to see to the preparations his mistress was waiting for...  
"Y-yes sir!"

'_Akward_...' she whispered dressing up for leaving into town, but gasped in exasperation when hearing a voice behind her.  
"Everything is in order, my lady."  
"Ok, let's go, then."  
"Where are we going, my lady?"  
"To buy some stuff."  
"Of course, mistress." he finished, helping the young lady to enter and closed the door.

Weird moments passed when Celia entered the dressing rooms in men's attire and got out in women dresses. There was one which she particularly liked, so the girl decided to show this one to Sebastian, but on the way found another piece of clothing that caught her interest and clenched to that one too.  
"What to you say? This one... or this one?!" she excitedly gesticulated towards herself then slightly shaked what she had in her left arm. Neither the dresses looked bad nor the jewlery, but someone had a word to say in it. Although he seemed evidently surprised at the sudden change, he had to dissaprove.  
"I am sorry my lady, but I will have to say, this clothing seems rather innapropriate... You are a lady and you are not going to a funeral, but to a fairly lively event, which happens to be dance festival. You cannot afford to go looking like this. Here. This looks more normal and more like your type."  
"But I found a necklace that maches earrings and a bracelet and they fit perfectly."  
"This." he repeated calmly, giving her another moment to think about the undeniable proposition he posted and she took it, rolling her eyes, gravely stomping away to change. If she had the opportunity to be a woman, why couldn't she dress how she wanted. Honestly? Her manor was full with dresses, but none of them actually made it in the bingo book. "I'm sorry, my lady, but you will have to learn the manners of a young lady. You cannot behave as an earl at the party."  
"Fine. But while I go change, I want you to go and pick up some stuff for yourself."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Didn't you hear me?"  
"What kind of stuff?"  
"To wear..."  
"Is there something wrong with my outfit?"  
"Sebastian... You look like a butler..."  
"Your point, mistress?"  
"If I don't actually have a partner, I wouldn't want to be seen so low as to dance with my own butler."  
"Oh, why thank you, my lady. And what might you want me to be for you?"  
"I don't know... My teacher, maybe... We did that already and it worked."  
"As you wish, my lady."

After finishing finishing dressing with the blue gown he picked for her, she stepped out, only to notice a tall handsome man from the back looking in the mirror, but didn't pay anymore attention, as she had to find Sebastian, so the girl turned on her heels, to go search for him and something suddenly grasped her hand pulling back.  
"You look lovely, my lady."  
"S-Sebastian, where did you come from?"  
"I was looking in that mirror over there." he pointed towards the spot where she saw the man when leaving the dressing room. She stood in shock looking at him and how much the attire changed him, so she blinked a few times, violently shaking her head, to snap out of the jaw dropping moment.  
"You sad fool. Can't you look anymore sober than this? Look at that tailcoat and those pants... and ugh those boots, just gustly..." but she simply had to admit, that he looked handsome in that clothing, maybe so attractive that she blushed even seeing him from the back, although she felt like taunting him, for not allowing her to choose whatever she wants and, to her irritation, he didn't give in to it that easily.  
"Men have to look sober. The earnest they look, the more important and with high standards they appear. And look who's talking, my lady." he chuckled lifting up the laces of the skirt, revealing the shoes she was hiding.  
"FINE! Then? What do you think I should wear?" And, not even having a chance to finish her sentence, she was startled when he lifted both his hands with two different pairs of high heels. She looked at them, but the right set seemed way too flashy and the left one looked a bit too not her style... And besides...  
"I don't even know how to walk on heels!"  
"Not a worry, my lady. I will personally see to it." but it took her a second to process what he just said.  
"Ok... I am alright with you teaching me geography and violin... but walking on heels... now you are out of your mind."  
"You don't trust me, my lady?"  
"I just said it seems weird." the girl ended walking towards an exposed pair: "I guess I'll be taking these..."  
"A splendid choice, my lady."  
Both of them went to pay their purchases, when the tailor barged in the discussion the two of them were having...  
"Excuse my boldeness, my lord, but if I may, where is the pretty young lady, who was earlier with you?"  
"Uh... she um..."  
"Well, all I wanted to say was that she is one beautiful being and wanted to send her my regards, so I wanted to ask if you could give this to her." he gave the girl a small box, with trembling hands.  
"Y-Yes... I will make sure she recieves it... Th-Thank you..." she stuttered nodding, picking the gift and left with her butler towards the carriage.  
"My, my, mistress. That man really seemed fond of what he saw in his store." Sebastian spat in an annoyed voice.  
"What's your problem? The man wanted to send his regards and so he did." Celia reproved him, trying to open the present she recieved and saw a very expencive looking, set of necklace, earrings and bracelet, being astonished by the trouble he must have gone through giving it to her.  
"Well, well... this is something." her valet leaned above her, to see what the box was hiding.  
"I know... Wait for me outside." she ordered getting in their ride, taking out the dress the girl just bought, and went out totally changed, running back towards the store, under Sebastian's annoyed facepalm.

"Thank you for your kindness, good sir." she went around the counter and bowed elegantly in front of the store owner who was utterly perplexed at the gesture.  
"Please, my fair lady... There is no need for such behavior, even if I really do appreciate what you did."  
"But I haven't done anything, compared to your act of total splendor." she said, as the demon was standing next to them with his back turned, only looking up in despair, at every bold expression his mistress used in the conversation she was engaged in, before deciding it was time to return back to the manor.  
"You seemed awfuly happy to talk to him, my lady."  
"And you seem awfuly vexed about that."  
"Why, no, my lady. I'm merely worried with your well being."  
"You really are worried with the smallest of things."  
"Your life is no playing for me, my lady."  
"He merely tried to do something nice for a chance."  
"If you say so, mistress." he nodded, while offering her a hand to help her climb down the stairs.

"For lunch we will be having champignon portabella aux quatre fromages, and a raspberry marzipan tart for dessert." he said tying a napkin around is mestress's neck. Now it was a glimpse of knowledge which struck her, that Sebastian clearly had something for french food.  
"Japanese next time." she cooed in total absence.  
"Of course, my lady."  
"So tomorrow morning wake me up at 5 o'clock. We're expecting to arrive there a bit later than midnight."  
"As you wish."  
"You seem quite inexpressing. Is me talking to that guy earlier bothering you that much?"  
"Come now, my lady. I wouldn't be bother by such trivial things." he whispered, leaning forward to her ear, but she stood still and untimidated.  
"You know, Sebastian. Sometimes think... I am at the age all girls have already found a man they love. I wonder whether I will meet someone."  
"Everything needs time."  
"I decided to do marriage interviews."  
"Do what?"  
"You know. Those things you attend to find a husband."  
"I know what it means, but I was mostly reffering to the fact that I never saw you like the type to do something like that."  
"I really hope you're not forgetting who you are adressing to."  
"My lady..."  
"Better."  
"Well I am wondering about another fact, mistress."  
"Such as?"  
"When will you learn how to take the female part in a dance." he question disturbing her calmness, with the worst problem of them all. Dancing.  
"Well I'll take care of it if you would allow me, my lady."  
"... yeah... sure... whatever..."  
"I'll be waiting for you to finish dessert so we can begin shortly." he smirked, but not sooner than he ended, the door was almost knocked down, as a loud noise made both of them jump out their shoes.  
"CELIAAAAAAAAAA!"  
"You're fast..."  
"Well when you told me you needed some dresses I wanted to come as fast as I could."  
"Oh... so she's your other support, in case of a failure. But since when is she so eager to help?" he whispered.  
"Who do you think had been filling up my room with clothes until now?"  
"Lady Elizabeth. Such an honor seeing you again. I would've barely recognized you on the street. You've really grown into a fine young woman."  
"Always a pleasure, Sebastian. Thank you."  
"While you two are at it, you can ask her to give you some good manners lessons, my lady."  
"You're crossing the line-"  
"Come!" Elizabeth dashed forward cluching the countess's hand, leading her hastily towards her dormitory.  
"This, this, this, oh and this! Oh I've got a better one! THIS!" the hyperactive blonde sqeezed out a gown, which pretty much stirred Celia's loathing, especially while seeing Sebastian swelling with laughter in one corner, trying to breathe, but chocking instead, barely being able to mutter:  
"I will be going to make some tea." and rushed outside.  
"You have got to be joking." she blushed.  
"Why?"  
"Lizzy, this dress is... pink..."  
"I knew you didn't like this one, so I kind of brought my _special_ plan B."  
"Uhm... why didn't you showed it to me earlier."  
"Well, I didn't want Sebastian to know about it, maybe surprise him a little when he sees you."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Come on, Celia, you two are together for such a long time, everybody knows and it would be such a waste to let it fall apart."  
"You think..." she quizzed opening the package, widening her glimmering, blue sapphires at what it had to reveal and, somewhat, grinning at the sight of it.


	5. Chapter 5

{}

While Lady Elizabeth had her way with her ex "fiance", Sebastian had a whole lot of other plans, from going out in town at a jewelry shop to buy a certain something, seeming quite important to him if he actually did it as soon as he had a chance to be alone, to calling the other four members of the manor to have a word with them, after placing the purchased black box tied with a blue ribbon in the safest place he thought best.

"Alright all of you, listen closely. The young master will be attending a ball this weekend and we will be leaving tomorrow morning at earliest. I expect you to act accordingly, take care of mansion, that includes not breaking anything, not burning the yards and most certainly not blowing up the manor for pity sake!"

"Oh my gosh, the young lord is going at a party, yes he is! That is so nice!" the red headed clumsy maid, squeaked cheerfully.

"Oi, Sebastian, who do you think you are talking to? Of course we'll take care of everything!"

"I know exactly who I am talking to that is why I tried explaining better what_ acting accordingly_ means."

"If the young master is going away, why can't we join?"

"Finnie your mind is only set on vacations, yes it is!"

"Bloody Hell mate, you're a gardener!"

"I know, but I'd like to have some fun sometime too, you know?"

"I trust you understood the consequences if anything happens?"

"Yes!" the trio complied, straightening their backs, accompanied by a very amusing "Ho ho ho" in a tired voice, before Sebastian turned away, leaving them exclaim behind him, in very cheerful tones.

"Blimey! A ball!"

"Haven't seen the young master go out in a while."

"He's been caught up with work all this time! It's a good thing to take a vacation, yes it is!"

"Alright mates, from tomorrow we're in charge of the manor! Let's do everything in our power to take care of it!"

"Yes sir!"

"Ho ho ho!"

'Nothing but a bunch of morons I gathered...' the butler thought, shaking his head and went back inside to resume what he had planned for his mistress.

{}

"_One_, two, three,_ one_, two, three, _one_, two, three, spin! And again. Maybe this time without stepping on my feet, what do you say, my lady?"

"Oh, shut up! You know I hate dancing."

"Maybe after learning how it is done, you will not despise it so much, my lady. And there is no woman in the whole world who hates dancing."

"Can you stop criticizing me and teach me how to do it, if you're so good at it!"

"My lady, watch my steps. I start with my right foot forward, normally you start with your left foot backwards. From here on, you let yourself go with the wind. If you get those simple but crucial parts, trust me you will understand it in no time. Now then..." he finished, startling her with the grasp he commenced on her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her feeble form looked so delicate in his strong arms, against his chest, maybe because she could barely reach his shoulder. But, even though she looked so thin, Sebastian couldn't help noticing the womanly shapes the corset was forcing him to observe. Suddenly a faint scent caught his nose, as he took another whiff of it and again, until he was sure what the smell coming from his mistress was. A stingy, yet sweet mixture her breath emanated, something he hadn't felt in a long time, a method he never thought she would resort to again, after so many years and got a bit, evidently, upset because his young lady wouldn't call for him so often anymore, nor would she talk to him by what was disturbing her, even when he asked that of her so many times.

"What will you do about your hair, my lady?"

"I took care of that already."

"Oh... So you did." he mumbled in a very dull way, which led her to believe he was unhappy about something and, indeed he was.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Well for one, you don't seem to ask for my help lately."

"So you wanted me to ask you to go buy me a wig?"

"I wasn't necessarily talking about that, miss, but it seems that you, once again, are trying to prove that you do not need me-"

"Why do you say that?"

"You are not letting me continue."

"Well?"

"Secondly, since when did you start drinking?"

"What?"

"You reek of alcohol. And let us not get further in, where, by now, you should have been shivering your bones and blushing because of the... short... distance... between us." he cooed alluringly, tilting over to her ear.

"You're delusional!"

"If a butler would let himself be delusional, what would become of his mistress?"

"You're talking nonsense and I have no time for it."

"If there is something bothering you, why not tell me, instead just drowning yourself in cheap substances humans created for I don't know what purpose, which has a temporary effect of cutting you off from reality, but the moment you wake up, you regret doing so and forgetting about all the things that make you suffer terribly. So I will say this, my lady, next time, try telling me about what upsets you, I beg of you... let me be your support." Sebastian whispered and wrapped his hands around her, although she pushed him away, the reason remaining unknown, because that was what she wanted: for him to say that and not only, but allowing his actions to be more evident, even so later the girl thought it was better that she refused.

"I get the steps, now I need to learn a trick to walk on those..._ things_..."

"Well, it's no trick there, I can assure you, my lady. Oh and-" he continued grabbing the corners of her mouth between his thumbs and index fingers "-you should try smiling sometimes. It might be a surprise how nice it suits you."

"Enough!" the girl yelled, brushing his hands off. "You should know better of the reason for which I don't smile."

"As you wish, my lady... Put them on."

After trying them first, she stood up from the armchair, being more and more enthusiastic with each step she took.

"I am really getting the hang of this. What the Heee-" but as happy as she was getting, it only needed a bump on the carpet to calm her down. Sebastian's head dropped in defeat when seeing the gracious way his mistress fell, with her feet in the air.

"My lady..." he spoke severe, offering her a hand. "Take all your clothes off..."

"What?"

"Trust me."

"You know... I kind of got tired of something strange happening with my clothes off." she looked in the other direction in shame.

"We have no time for _that_, my lady."

"Why is being naked have anything to do with walking on heels?"

"You will not be naked... you will wear a night dress." After moments she was totally changed from the beautiful blooming flower into... a girl ready to go to sleep and Sebastian led her to large mirror on the wall, which caught her reflection from head to toes.

"Here..."

"Well I definitely look charming in a plane shirt and elegant shoes."

"Now walk towards the mirror." he said, drawing his hand forward so she could grab onto it and, doing so, both of them walked together, one little baby step at a time.

"Do you like what you see, my lady?" words to which her eyes widened at how horrible and shaky her legs looked while in motion. "You will be amongst people with high standards there. I might not be always next to you. You will have to walk by yourself, let alone dance. What if someone else is interested in you and asks you for a..." but he trailed off, shocked by the gloom covering him when hearing himself say those words, watched as she ground her teeth, noticing it might have been his words which disturbed his mistress and his thoughts that troubled him.

"Don't worry, my lady... I promise I won't leave your side." he whispered, as she suddenly lifted to gaze upon the dark shadow that appeared in his eyes, smirked, almost painfully, clutching her fists around his arm so tightly, almost ripping it off:

"And I promise I won't leave yours." she leaned on him, to his surprise. Everything seemed perfect like that, how she hanged onto him, gently placing her head on his shoulder, as he rested his other hand on top of her head, tucking the strands of blue velvet slightly brushing her face. Slowly the grip on his arm loosened, as her knees buckled and he realized she might have given into a short slumber, so he caught her waist tightly, softly picking her up, carrying his mistress to the dormitory where he placed her on the bed, taking the uncomfortable shoes off and thoroughly covering her with the white blankets. He snorted at the sight of the red bottle peeking out of the drawer and a glass with the same colored liquid inside, almost finished, delightfully sitting on its nightstand throne behind the lamp.

"My, my... I never thought my mistress has a tendency towards drinking. Is this how you keep yourself going all the time?" he sighed, looking at his mistress so carefully and protective, before staring at the empty place next to her, as he smiled again, pulled his tailcoat off and shamelessly allowed himself to climb in next to her. As if sensing him, she unconsciously slid backwards, shifting sides, landing with her head on his chest. He narrowed his eyes, as a cheeky shiver stroke his lips, before wrapping his right hand around her shoulders, tucking the sheets to muffle the girl where she was uncovered. He caressed every inch of her bare skin he saw within his reach, fondling her cheeks with light touches, and nuzzling her soft hair. It wasn't enough for the butler to just feel her against him, he had to see her, so he idly lifted his mistress and turned to face the sleeping form, resting heedlessly and without a care in the world, next to a demon, who was glaring at her, gazing at her every move, watching her seem so innocent and inoffensively twitch in her deep rest. She suddenly turned her head, action witch made her mouth open slightly, which influenced him into believing it was so sweet and lovely how natural she appeared.

A cold breeze of air skimmed her into a shiver, as he, once more, leaned forward to grasp her tightly in a warm embrace, which surprisingly soothed her quickly. Such a wonderful sensation was to have a frail being, about to break at any given moment, in his life, so close to him, touching, taming the beast inside him, even though it needed one swift sway of his finger for her to die, without falter. The man shook his head violently because only thinking about it made him sick, slid down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead upon the smooth skin and after, he laid down, closing his eyes, letting his mistress enjoy the rest of the night.

But before he could even realize, it was already morning and almost time for him to wake her up, although there was some sort of flutter inside him which was disapproving to the order she gave him yesterday at lunch. He slightly turned, trying to withdraw his hand from under her, but the girl clutched to him even more, snuggling her head to his shoulder. Sebastian bit his lip so hard, to not even simper, at the heart-warming gesture she did, but he simply couldn't help himself, hugged her tightly once more, smiling from the bottom of his soul. Sooner or later the moment had to break, so he lowered his head just above hers and breathed against her mouth.

"My lady, it is time to wake up." and lightly touched her lips with his after those words, briefly smirking when hearing her mumble sweetly:

"Mno... good dream... nuh-huh..."

"My lady... we have to leave in one hour."

"Mmm... but I don't want to..."

"You will have to my lady... I promise I will let you sleep like this on the way."

"Let me... sleep... like this?" she slowly lifted her head and widened her eyes at the sight. "My gosh, Sebastian, why are you here?"

"A long story, I promise you will hear it soon enough. Now come along. Let's get you ready."

"Alright, you go get the luggage and I'll go get dressed." she rushed to the restroom, but not because she was in a hurry, but because she was, in many ways, shocked by how she woke up and tried to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Of course, my lady." he bowed before she left and started packing anything he could think she might be in the need of while gone, but something caught his attention when picking up his mistress's hand bag... a gold and silver flask filled with transparent liquid.

'Very smooth, my lady.' he thought, while taking it out and threw it in the drawer.

{}

She stood right across him, with flushing cheeks and shimmering eyes, glancing, from time to time, at his endless stares, grimacing when seeing his glare so warm, so kind and started fidgeting, maybe because he looked so changed and evidently friendlier than he ever was, at least that's what she remembered.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Not a thing, my lady."

"Ok, then..." she said opening her hand bag and rummaging through it, appearing quite frustrated about something.

"What are you looking for, my lady?" he spoke in his all knowing voice.

"You took it out!"

"What are you referring to, my lady."

"My flask, for God's sake!" she shot, instinctively placing her hands over her mouth.

"My... Now, what was that, my lady? Where you saying anything about a-"

"Nothing. I said nothing. Forget about it."

"You know, my lady, I would have preferred you kept it as a piece to decoration, not actually using it."

"Are you my psychologist or something?"

"I'm simply one Hell of a butler." he winked. "And just expressing my opinion, that is all."

"Since when are you so over protective?"

"Ah, well, I cannot let my partner go on a drunken rampage at the party, now can I?"

"I'm just doing it to detach a bit. It's not like I'm a drunkard or anything."

"My lady, endurance to alcohol strengthens with each time you take a sip, as such, you will be drinking more and more and you will not realize it, not until it's too late." she gulped and threw him a frightened look before he spoke again: "No matter, anyways, I'll see that you will lead the healthiest of lives." he smiled uncontrollably, making her lips curl up a bit too.

"Well what do you say about this then?" she hit the filter to the back of her hand two times, before placing it in her mouth, lightening the other end and puffing large breaths, making it glimmering even brighter, under the angry stares of a jaw dropped butler.

"You are a lady. Ladies don't smoke." He pinched the burning edge with two fingers, killing the cigarette she looked so eager to smoke. "You really never cease to amaze me, mistress." he said, pointing the white stick out the window.

"I'm glad. And if you dare throw that, be sure I'll force you to go after it. So, save yourself the trouble of running for nothing and me of ordering you to do so and give it back." she held out her hand towards him, where he placed the smelling, still fuming death stick.

"I am disturbed by your poor choice in life styles, my lady."

"Well I'm disturbed you being so nosy all the time." he frowned with a fierce look at the response, action which made her scowl while lighting back up the cigarette, because he never dared to have such facial expressions at her statements. What she wanted to do she did it, without anybody telling her right from wrong, but now, fortunately she had someone to... help her.

"What in blazes is with that look?"

"You really are acting like a spoiled brat and I have discovered lately that you seem more peaceful and wonderful with your eyes closed and mouth shut, my lady." he jumped from his seat and dashed forward hitting the backrest hard with his palm next to her ear. "Why not keep it that way, nice and quiet." he finished lifting his other palm, as she dropped her head and curled into a ball, waiting for the same type of tantrum he had _that_ night. She stood like that not even throwing him one glance, until feeling a warm touch on her cheek pressing it down to his lap, where she landed and he began brushing her strands of hair one by one.

"What the..."

"I promised you I'll let you sleep like this on the road, didn't I, my lady?" he smiled, his mood radically and appallingly changing from rage to softness.

"_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down,_  
_London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady_..." he sweetly sang, quieting her thoughts and movements, making the small bundle in his arms slumber, as he was gently soothing her skin and, after she relaxed entirely, he once again snatched the white stick from her hand and threw it out the window. "You won't be needing this anymore, my lady."

{}

"Ow... Sebastian... where are we?"

"Ah, you are awake. We've just passed through the border between France and Italy."

"What? What the Hell time is it?"

"Approximately eleven forty five, my lady. England time. I must say, you slept quite soundly, if you don't even remember when we boarded the ship and when we arrived on land." he smiled.

"I slept some time... Well, it won't be a lot until we reach Florence... We have to ask about the Stratus Estate."

"Stratus?"

"Her husband's name..."

"Very well then. It doesn't sound Italian, at all..."

"I'm not judging... She said we're going to recognize it straight away, but I'm guessing there are a lot of people with large mansions around..."

"We will manage, my lady, not to worry. What is with the sulky expression?"

"I'm just thinking..." she propped her chin in her palm, looking quite unenthusiastic out the window, letting out a large yawn... "I haven't seen her in two years..."

"Two, my lady? I thought there were five."

"Oh... Right... About that..." she looked up in blame, as Sebastian was scrutinizing her in suspense. "Remember that time when that sick rapist freak was after boys my age and you strictly forbade me to go out?"

"Yes?..."

"Well, she was in town, but she was in a hurry so I sort of slipped out..."

"You seriously did not do that, mistress."

"But you see, I was dressed in a gown." she tried laughing about it, but he didn't quite feel like smiling. "You know I kind of notice wrinkles on your face when you're mad and you really shouldn't-... ok fine! I won't do it again."

"My lady, not being able to comprehend the gravity of a situation and throwing yourself head forward in something without even thinking about the consequences, is a sad proof that you are still immature."

"Call me what you want, I just wanted to see her. She's my friend. Plus I'm a woman. There's nothing that sick psychopath could have done to me."

"You're still too young to reason with. Promise me, my lady, next time you will not run like that again."

"Whatever you say..."

{}

"Wha-" her jaw dropping at the same time while saying those words, staring up, mesmerized by something the girl saw behind a black iron fence.

"Is there something wrong, my lady?"

"Where here..."

"How can you tell, mistress?"

"There..." she said bluntly, pointing a finger at a gold statue of a beautiful woman with long straight hair, sitting gracefully on a cliff, her feet seeming like a scorpion tail.

"That signifying..."

"That's her... Her husband made it for her. Trust me... he's that kind of person..."

"So I see..."

"He's a demon... like you." she mumbled, shyly looking at him with the corner of her eyes.

"Are you implying something, my lady?"

"Me? I wasn't thinking of anything before you said that!"

"Liar." he whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, my lady. We better get in."

"Seriously now, I know nothing can happen, but be careful and act_ befittingly_."

"Of course, my young mistress."

{}

A red haired maid showed them inside the manor, a young girl whose clumsiness reminded the two of Mey Rin. Inside a tall, blue eyed, blonde, with a very long, straight, hair was climbing down the wide marble stairs, rising one eyebrow while looking at her new guests, her tiny beauty spot above her upper lip giving the young lady a very pretty winsome air. In a slightly annoying and teasing voice, she opened her mouth to greet them.

"Wow, Ciel. I've never expected you to look so... manly..."

"He knows." the dark haired countess hissed, observing quite a radical change in their hostess's mood.

"Oh my gosh, Celia! You look charming! My, you're such a flower!"

"It's so nice seeing you again." and, as always, after doing the short, graceful talk, her friend jumped right in front of the demon.

"Oh, Sebastian! It's been such a long time! I missed you- both of you, actually! Welcome, welcome!" she showed him the most delightful and warm smile she would have ever offered.

"Why, my lady, you are leaving me speechless. Firstly thank you for your invitation, as you can see I am most excited for the upcoming event and I appreciate you for wasting your precious time to come and greet me."

"It's good to have you here!" the girl chirped amazingly happy.

"Always an honor and a privilege, my lady!" he bowed gallantly.

"Oh for the love of God! You both act so flashy when you see each other."

"My lady, they are called manners and I am certain that I have taught you about them." the demon tried messing with her, but she couldn't care less, when hearing the snorting her friend gave into at Sebastian's stating.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

"Woah... Wait there a second, you just got here..."

"Well if my time here will be spent like this around you two, I'd gladly prefer staying in my room."

"Fine, then. I'll be spending the night drinking some wine with Sebastian here." she gesticulated frenziedly towards him.

"My apologies, my lady, but the trip's fatigue might have gotten to me and I think I will be going to rest for a while also."

"Where's Michael, by the way?" Celia barged in exasperated.

"Oh, he'll be back tomorrow. He's off with some work. Come. I'll show you to your rooms."

"Rooms?"

"Yes. Yours is right next to your mistress's, don't worry." she jerked her hand.

"My lady, I am once again astonished by your kindness, but I must insist on you not being so formal to me, as I am just a servant. I would rather stay in the same place as my mistress, act accordingly and fulfill her orders, as a butler."

"What?" Celia almost jumped out her shoes at what the girl thought she heard.

"Don't worry. Everyone has enough space here." the blonde smiled cheerfully.

"I beg you to excuse my rudeness, but I must refuse such ceremonious behavior towards a simple valet."

"Is anybody paying attention to me?" once again the dark haired countess seemed to have talked in vain all that time.

"Oh there is nothing ceremonious in what we are doing, just trying to see to your comfort." Alexia grinned perversely towards her noble friend's butler.

"Generous as always, my lady."

"You know what? I guess I'll take Sebastian in my room after all. " Celia finally stomped, giving a decisive answer, under his sudden smirk.

"Well then, I'll have Hellen show you there..."

"This way please." the red haired girl said in an awfully trembling voice, bowing very low and tried to clench both luggage, but was stopped by Sebastian, who proposed that it would be better if he carried his lady's bags.

"You were quite annoyed back there, mistress."

"Annoyed? For what?"

"All the _politeness_ we were showing each other."

"You're kidding... There is nothing, in this whole damned world, I could care less about."

"Lying again, my lady?"

"Alright, what the Hell is your problem?" the girl snapped before her friend's servant closed the door, leaving the both of them alone in the room. "If I know you won't end up between her legs, that's fine with me."

"Well, well, we are on another level of talking aren't we?"

"For pity sake, Sebastian, would it be more interesting to you if I made it an order?" she spat, as he swayed lightly, landing close to her and cooed against his mistress's ear.

"Don't be so greedy, my lady. You really want me all for yourself?"

'Alright, so I was a bit annoyed downstairs, but gosh, why must he tease so bad?' the girl thought painfully, before speaking: "I'm going to bed."

"Would you like me to prepare something for you tonight, my lady?"

"Allow me to rectify that: I'm going_ straight_ to bed."

"Very well, then."

She dressed in her night gown and noticed that the demon had left her all alone, so the girl decided to take a breath of fresh air on the balcony and, before she could had any chance to admire the beauty of her friend's garden, she felt someone admiring her, instead.

"There are enough room for both of us. If you want to-"

"Why, my lady, your generosity overwhelms me. How can I repay you for wasting such words on me?"

"As I was saying... If you want to, I can bring the armchair outside so you can use it."

"Never mind what I just said, mistress..." he smiled colorfully before continuing, whispering quite vexed "Rotten child..."

Sebastian jumped from the rooftop back on the balcony, to accompany his mistress, who leaned over the flowery railing, with quite a contemplative face, watching the starry sky which lit her skin into a paler shade than ever. A sudden breeze caught her unique blue hair in a flutter, while she closed her eyes and slightly flared her nose trills as if attempting to sniff the appealing, rich scent of exotic flowers the wind was bringing, while Sebastian was gazing at her every small motion, sipping every second of that moment, but she opened her mouth before he had any time to react.

"Say... Sebastian..."

"Yes, my lady?"

"I know it all out of the blue but do you know what's _love_ like? I mean, everybody says_ I fell in love_. But what does it mean? What's the actual sensation?"

He didn't seem at all startled by the odd question his mistress asked, yet again, instead just processed on the fact in front of him and tried to cover it all, giving her the answer, not quite what she wanted to hear, but what he thought it was most suited to say to define that word.

"Love? Well, my lady, I cannot count on my own knowledge to answer your question, as it is not in my area of expertise, so I will tell you what I heard about it. Love is when you're sad, suffering and that one being comes, who makes your day brighter, whose smile is going to make you smile more, whose actions are going to make you tremble and whose thoughts are going to impress you no matter how dumb they might seem to others. Love is when your life is meaningless in front of the theirs. Do you understand now, my lady?" he turned to face her, but remained quite surprised by the stillness in her voice.

"Hmmm... no... But thank you for answering anyway."

"Besides, mistress, what was with the deep question?"

"Just out of curiosity..."

"Of course."

"And for real if you want you can stay inside... I don't mind."

"Why, I'm delighted. Of course I'll take the invitation if you went through the trouble of telling me twice already."

"You're in over your head..." she rolled her eyes in dullness when stating the obvious, went inside alongside her butler and, as always, the countess couldn't help but complain by the poor service her friend offered them: "Well it definitely is cold in here... I better go tell someone."  
"My lady, if I may, it is fairly rude to interrupt other's habits."  
"Well, the only thing I find rude here is that they didn't even ask us if it seems like a livable place."  
"Would you allow me to take care of it?" he asked with an innocent simper, when the girl muffled herself with all the blankets she could find.  
"Yeah, sure." but not even realizing what she was getting herself into, she carelessly shoved her head in a pillow, turning her back towards him and, right when the young lady was prepared for a good night sleep, she only heard him blow out the candles, before feeling a weight was easily deepening in the fuzzy mattress, being pulled closer to something very warm and covered in a very comfortable embrace. She hitched suddenly, coarsely pushing him away, stuttering when trying to talk calmly which, apparently amused him, as always.

"S-Sebastian, what in God's n-name are you d-doing?!"  
"I asked if you would allow me to take care of it and you said yes, my lady."  
"Wh-What the Hell? I thought you would warm up the room, but not like this, for God's sake! Take your paws off of me!"  
"Come now, my lady, why are you being so shy? It is not like we haven't been through all _that_ already."  
"I'm not shy! And what's with _that_? Why do I have the feeling you wanted to sound perverted when saying this..."  
"Not at all, mistress. I simply wanted to create the fitting temperature for you to sleep in and make sure you will not catch a cold. I am only taking care of your health. If you really wish to, I can go-"  
"Just this once... I'm freezing..." she abruptly lowered her voice.  
"Of course, my young lady... Good night."  
"Yeah... good night..."

It was obviously easier to sleep next to him when not knowing he was there, but now, it was a bit too different, how he laid his hands on her so easily, with no remorse or hesitation, which annoyed her, actually. How could he be so relaxed and indifferent at his own actions towards her? Couldn't she make him, at least, a little nervous? But, painfully she found the answer to that and, of course, it was _no_... he apparently couldn't care less about her presence. So close and yet so far... It was definitely a boiling atmosphere, though she found it so cold, despite how gentle he was holding her, tight enough for the girl not to escape and with enough space so she can breathe and shift sides at anytime. She got pretty mad because of all these thoughts, although thinking twice made the young lady reflect on the fact that, as long as he provided warmth that night, it was okay and she really needed to wake up early the next morning, so she decided to brush all negativity away and just rest; even before noticing, she gave into a sweet slumber.

After her breathing evened, he lifted his head to watch the most precious view, he could barely wait to see, since the night before. He brushed his fingers through the strands of navy blue hair, skimming her pale cheeks, while the girl was deep inside the land of dreams and, hopefully for him, wouldn't wake up too soon, as the only moments he could taste her adorableness, were when she wasn't conscious. He was enjoying himself fairly well until she unknowingly mumbled his name, which made him smirk, even chuckle for a little while when he saw she didn't stop and felt a bit more important then, because it wasn't an easy task to make oneself become someone to dream about, so the demon, once again, placed his warm lips on her soft cheek and continued with keeping watch over her. Before the butler even had a chance to make a move, he noticed the frown her expression suddenly adopted, the rosy color her face drawn and something didn't feel quite right, as her sweet, light hums slowly became violent screams for help and from her soft twitches she began wrenching brutally until he couldn't hold her down if not using any force.

"Sebastian!"

"I'm here, my lady!"

"Help... H-Help me, Sebastian!"

"My lady, wake up, it is just another nightmare."

"Sebastian, you traitor!"

"My lady... Hang in there..." the butler shook her lightly at first, but seeing his mistress not waking up, he literally slapped poor hers face until it flushed dark red and she fluttered open her eyes.

"What the Hell was that for?" she heavily panted before realizing the sheets were dipped in her sweat.

"You had a nightmare, my lady. Do you not remember what was it about?"

"... Not a single thing..." and it was true, the girl only felt her head spinning, with a pain when trying to breathe, no more, no less.

"But I hope it is better that way... To think that you would have bad dreams even when you're sleeping right here, in my arms..."

"Can you please not say it in that tone..."

"My apologies, mistress. You should better get back to sleep."

"Sometimes... I hate sleeping so bad."

"I understand your frustration, my lady, but you must not dwell with such thoughts right now."

"You better not take your time to wake me up next time."

"Of course not, mistress. If I may..." he gesticulated with his arms widely opened, as if inviting her to come back within his embrace.

"You are impossible..." she whispered and lowered her head on his shoulder, facing him this time.

"May I ask once more, my lady, are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"I'm quite surprised and curious how terrible was it that you actually screamed my name."

"Oh... So I did..."

"And called me a traitor."

"Well that's no news to me, you're always acting like one."

"My lady, you are so mean."

The girl felt a light quiver of enjoyment shrivel in her chest before saying the few last words from that night: "I wish you could be in my dreams so you could help me there too..."

"I'm flattered you finally acknowledge my power, mistress."

"Heh... Don't get overjoyed."

"Never."

{}


	6. Chapter 6

{}  
Almost an hour had passed since she tried to fall asleep again, but she couldn't and it definitely wasn't because of the chilly atmosphere, but because of how she pictured this moment from the outside. What would others say if they were to be seen? Anyways, her desires were burning brighter that night than ever and, even if knowing he wasn't affected by her presence there, the girl was expecting something, anything from her butler, waiting for him to make a move... The young lady wished for something she wasn't even half able to comprehend, while tingly sensations framed on her every sensible spots, particularly a place no one has ever been to, not even her. Yes, she felt excited, enticed, only by an _innocent_ embrace he delighted her with, all the night up until that moment, while an arduous flame enhanced in her very being, when remembering the tiniest of details from her romance stories could become reality with a few words spoken in an order. But still, it would feel rather off if she were to do so, to simply allow such treacherous thoughts freely run through her pure mind. Caught off guard, she winced when hearing him talk after such a long moment of silence.  
"Are you, my lady, still cold?"  
"Y-Yes... Wh-Why are you asking?"  
"Because I already feel you sweating." he paused a second with a loud sigh. "Are you, by any chance, enjoying this, mistress?"  
"Enjoying what? No... I am really, really cold actually..."  
"My, I am so very surprised how my young lady grew up to be such a liar."  
"Liar?"  
"I know just the thing to help you _heat_ up, my lady. Or are you only in a desperate need of affection?"  
"I- I have-"  
"Just tell me what do you want, my lady... What do you yearn for... What are your wishes... your orders." he murmured shortening the distance between the two, making it seem more and more obvious each of them craved for the same feeling, but in different scenarios. She would have wanted the love she never felt before, with him simply cherishing every inch of her body and he needed the satisfaction, only the smell of her naked skin under him making his senses shiver in delight. But knowing such a sight may never come up, she refrained herself from wanting more, not even daring to imagine what would it be like. As the girl didn't push him away, Sebastian furthered shamelessly and got a grasp around her shoulders with one hand and the other brushed her chin, to face him. But the moment didn't go quite as he planned, when his mistress broke the embrace with one simple movement.  
"Be careful. I'm in no mood to be messed with."  
"Oh? And what will happen if I did?"  
"Don't forget who you're talking to!"  
"Trust me, I always know my manners especially in front of you, my lady. Only I do not think you are quite capable of meddling with my strength, right now."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"Why, of course not, mistress." he chaffed, once again, biting his lower lip at the savory sight. "I was just making myself feel a bit better after you spat all over my pride for eight years now, my lady." he simbered lovely to atone for the harsh words.  
"Your pride does not exist! And if it does it is of no interest to me!"  
"Extremely cruel behavior, mistress. Indeed that is what makes me go insane about."  
"You're twisted! Get out!" she shouted nervously.  
"Absolutely wonderful!" But as soon as she could speak again, the butler covered her mouth, roughly pressing his gloved hand over her lips, before grabbing both her arms to refrain them from any motion, turned her to face the sheets and climbed on top of the gorl, leaving his heavy weight fall entirely upon her frail body, tightly wrapping his other hand on her waist, easily clawing her skin with only the smooth tips. He leaned forward and squeezed his chest against her back, hiding her almost completely, until his face reached her ear, where he whispered in a very demanding tone:  
"Well, let us make your never ending dream finally come true."  
"Wait... S-Seb-"  
"Shhh! You do not want to make any weird noises so people would think we are doing _irresponable_ things in here, do you? Now... shall we enjoy ourselves, my lady?"  
"Get off of me, you monster!"  
"I am no monster, mistress. As you might have noticed, I am simply... one Hell... of a butler..." he smirked teasingly, while his hands were continuing to make their ways all over her, firstly giving his lady only a taste of what will shortly happen, seducing the poor girl, as he slowly began to set his whole body in motion, chafing against her back, making his lady's struggles to get out of the grasp easily seem more like rythimic moves along with his, her hips lightly rocking, the desire between the two glow ever more obvious. " You're saying no, my lady, but your body is actually saying yes." he cooed against her ear again.  
"S-Sebastian! I order you to get off!"  
"I do not take half hearted orders, mistress."  
"It's not healf hearted, you bastard." the countess yelled clenching the eyepatch to throw it away, but before she could, he grabbed her hand and shook his head, nuzzling his pout through the strands of blue velvet, breathing warm air on her neck, before comencing a kissing frenzy all the way up to her cheek.  
"I am afraid, this evening, I will not be taking any orders from you, my lady. I have kept myself caged for far too long and I subdued my every dirty thought, but now... you are mine. Oh, how I longed for this moment and I will surely cherish every second of it." he disposed of the thin sheets from under him, which apparently were the only remaining materials standing between them and calmly held her back with no effort when feeling up her smooth, pale skin from beneath the gown. Every time he traced his fingers over her back, she gave into a brief quiver, the small action that gave him so much relish. "I see you are quite sensible to my touches, my lady. I wonder how more can you exteriorize yourself." he once again spoke in an intimidating voice, sliding one hand under her belly, carelessly lifting up her lower body, for a better position to feel the girl against himself, slowly starting to wring either of the two round fleshy parts that formed the tiny lower rear area, the other slipping it between her arms and chest to gently caress the two soft mounds waiting for the treatment they deserved for a while now, until the rosy apexes hardened and became more sensible than ever, up to the point when she couldn't take it anymore.  
"You would really do anyone, wouldn't you? As long as you stick it anywhere why would it matter?"  
"My, is there a possibility that you might be jealous, miss?"  
"Who would be jealous for the likes of you?! You're viel, cruel and pathetic!"  
"Such heavy words, my lady. Might I ask, why would you think as such of me? That I would_ do anyone_?" he chuckled warningly, as she gave into a sigh of panic.  
"What? Do you really think I'm fucking blind? What about Mey-Rin, huh? That shitty Angela from a while back? And Paula, Ran-Mao, Madam Red for fuck's sake! Madam Red?" she squeaked, almost giving into a cry. "Really Sebastian? Are you really that desperate? Now me?"  
"Well I do need to mention Angela was a little bit of an accident, my lady. Not that I wanted to do it with an angel. She forced me, in many ways."  
"Let me go, for crying out loud!" and this time, fear evidently striking her down limb from limb, finally, emerging on her face within a sorrowful tear.  
"Well wouldn't you rather see what I have in store for you tonight?"  
"Damn you, demon!"  
"You are fiesty, mistress. I wonder why." he licked his lips.  
It was so confusing, like pleasing, but disgusting at the same time. The girl was convinced she wanted something and Sebastian read her like a book for children, but not like this! This was inapropriate, indecent, depraved and horrible. The countess wanted a gentler feeling, to take it slower, to understand her, talk to her, not violate her intimacy. She wanted _it_, but definitely not like _this_!  
"Because I'm not a woman you can touch however you like! I'm not like those whores you spend your nights with after I go to sleep! I'm not a wretched demon like you to deserve this kind of treatment! I'm not a low life dog you just pet whenever you have the time, hoping it's going to be satisfied only with that!" transparent, shimmering pearls dropped on the pillow she was shamelessly forced to face in such an undecent manner and spoke again after cooling her voice, stomping on her vanity, with a decisive tone. "Don't do this, Sebastian."  
Like struck by a lightning bolt he loosened the grasp, staring at her with wide surprised eyes, searching for the face, the sad, suffering expression he always enjoyed seeing, gloating over the blissful delight it brought him to watch that tormented being plead and beg, with her quiet sobs often hidden from him, for the purpose of him stopping the scoffing and mocking with sarcastic talk and arrogant actions. But this time, when he found that face drowned in pain, a regretful flicker stroke the most sensitive chord inside his chest, lifted the weight from her and, without a moment's hesitation, he kneeled next to the bed.  
"I deeply apologise for my behavior, my lady. It wasn't in my intention to hurt you, I just... wanted to please you... as my mistress is too shy to ask this sort of things, I thought pushing it a bit further would help you relax and finally give into a feeling of content, but apperently I have decieved myself with selfish schemes. I am terribly sorry for misunderstanding your actions, mistress. I repeat... I would never injure nor offend you. I beg for your forgiveness." he lowered his voice, when bowing his head in disgrace, but the girl was too shocked to utter a single word, only stood there not even looking at him, as he got up and leaned forward towards her. "My lady, if you do not wish for it, I promise I will never touch you again... May I please do something to help change your mood?"  
"Just go."  
"Mistress, I refuse to leave unless I know you will be alright and you have to admit that you will not be even close to _alright_. So if I dare ask again-"  
"Well then take a fucking wild guess, moron, because I can see you are really doing a good job at it!" she cried from the bottom of her lungs, in a heart-breaking voice and her butler closed his eyes, as he could barely stand the situation she was in.  
"Very well then, my lady... I will grant your wish... I will be going to make preparations for tomorrow... Good night..."  
He left without another single word spoken, although it was better that way. Even if Celia felt a bit insecure and unprotected being alone, she understood that it would be worse if he was there, so the best option was to just go back to sleep, at least try to rest. It was, evidently, hard because of what just happened, however, she thought it was for the best to leave the time do its course. With shaking hands she covered her frightened body with the blanket, crawling towards the pillow, where she shoved her trembling chin and hid the sour drops of a horrible scare. Something made her understand that even though her authority never broke, actually, he was the one who decided that, if he wanted to, he could do anything to her, at any time and the poor girl felt decieved, as for so many years he had been pulling the strings from behind, making her believe that she was the one in charge, but no... he was testing her, harshly and maybe if she finally gave in, something terrible would happen to her, like with Alois and Claude. But she was warned a million times before, after lord Trancy had been murdered by his own valet, not to let herself become one of the _crass souls who would give their love to a butler_, as Claude would say. Yes she couldn't allow herself to quietly and peacefully go with it and had to show her butler what his mistress was made of.  
Trying to force herself back to sleep a slight problem stroke the girl when she was about to throw all those thoughts away. She was thirsty and a water bowl was nowhere to be found. Useless to call her butler now, so she tried to proceed with her falling asleep, but when it strikes, it burdens your night from dusk to dawn. The young lady then, rose from the sheets, threw a shirt around her shoulders, over her night dress and went out the room, down the wide, cool hall, making her way towards a maid or someone who knew her friend's mansion. Maybe a small walk would even help her rest afterall, so she picked up the pace towards where she knew the stairs to the main entrance were.

_Whores_?_ Do anyone_? Since when was his mistress bothered by questions like those? And more importantly why? Indeed he was a demon, but that didn't stop him from thinking and remembering his mistress's words over and over again, the image of her pained expression haunting his head, feeling more remorseful with every second passing. How could he have read her so wrong, how could he have let his actions hurt the young lady so much? But all those signs, showing him she's reliable by not asking for help, hugging him, accepting to sleep next to him, talking about abstract matters like_ love_; or were these all in vain and it was only a mannifestation of the girl she wanted to be for eight years now. One thing was certain! This situation and alusive temptations had to be sorted out somehow and soon. He was walking around the manor when his thoughts were disturbed by a dim light coming from behind a barely closed door and, when he passed by, a surprised voice quizzed:  
"Sebastian?" a head curiously peeked out.  
"My lady?" a startled tone could be defined in the demon's tone.  
"What are you doing out here at this time?" the girl came out in a green, extensive and appealing kimono. "Did Celia throw you out?"  
"Well, you can put it that way." he chuckeld.  
"That ogre! Come, come! I was reading some Schopenhauer. If you'd like you can join me for a drink." she flared her hands towards the room, inviting him in.  
"Are you interested in philosophy, my lady?" he seemed quite attentive by what the mistress just said.  
"Yes, of course. I really enjoy his writtings! Here." she ended offering the butler a glass of exquisite red wine.  
"Thank you, my lady, but I couldn't-"  
"Cheers!" the blonde chiriped before pouring the whole glass down her throat, followed by Sebastian's smooth sip.  
"You, indeed have great taste in alcohol." the man tried being polite, but, apparently, failed misserably.  
"Do you really mean it?" she lowered her voice in sarcasm, rising one eyebrow, scruttinizing him with narrowed blue sapphires and, if not for the suspicious tone and expression she addopted, he wouldn't have winced, no even a little.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"I am reffering to the taste. Do you actually feel it, or is it just like any other thing you put in your mouth?" she felt like explaining more than she just did, but left it that way, surely he would understand.  
"Pardon me, my lady, but I am afrad I do not have the slightest idea what you are talking about."  
"Come on, Sebastian! What do you take me for? I can smell that demon scent all over you. I have to say, it is rather alluring." vibrating annoyance slightly touched her lips, when she rised a bit to a yell.  
"So I get my lady didn't say anything about me?" an ounce of doubt suddenly aching his mind.  
"Celia? Oh please... I've been married to a demon for seven years now... she's a fool to think I wouldn't notice on the spot." she gesticulated haphazardly, showing him a most ironic pouting mouth.  
"May I ask, how did you two come to such a decision?" but soon enough, he regreted doing so, as the last thing he wanted to become was an irritated mistress's problem listener victim.  
Alexia snorted loudly, a perverted smirk appearing on her still expression, shut the door to her study and poured the two of them more wine after which she took a seductive seat on her desk, crossing her legs slowly, licking her rosy lips, while fixating him with shimering sky eyes.  
"Michael was my butler." the girl whispered satisfied the utmost statement.  
"I would have thought as much." he spoke, adopting an allknowing thread in his words.  
"I was six years old when my father killed, excuse me, slaughtered my mother in front of me and my older sister. Jennifer was only three years older than me. Do you want to know what our beloved father did to us?" she said, climbing off, taking steps towards him.  
"May I know?" he quizzed, yet again, regreting it.  
"Of course." she smiled turning around, letting the kimono pool around her feet, but the sight didn't make the butler shudder even the slightest, as he had seen worse scenarios. "Knife and cigarette burn scars. Our dear father had such a pleasure torturing us. Jenn was murdered while he was... in less vulgar terms, abusing of her and he forced me to watch them, to look at how he flogged the life out of a nine year old tormented child. I can clearly remember what her last words were: 'God please take me already!'. I helplessly stared at how the light left her eyes and I searched and searched desperately, for at least a miracle, but nothing was there. It was my turn... He threw her body like a pile of garbage, pulled my hair and had his way until I was fed up... Crying my guts out, I screamed as loud as I could: 'Where are you God, you piece of shit!' In that same second a shadow appeared right before me and asked if he saved me, would I want to bind a contract with him... I said yes, so he took my arm and left a sign on it." she rose her right palm, on which was carved a green mark of a Faustian contract, before continuing: "After that event, eight years had passed, torturing time, when I couldn't dare tell him what I felt. But after I turned fourteen, he slowly started treating me better, not like a piece of meat, but more like a princess. It felt so nice, to finally see someone actually take care of me without being given any orders. I even remember my first time, how gentle he treated me, touching me, handling me so carefully, how he locked his gaze with mine and promised that he will never leave my side, despite his obviously devilish thoughts." she said with shimmering eyes, slowly covering the naked shoulders with her arms, easily brushing them. "Look at my arms... my legs... my back is hideous! What normal human being would take me like this? It's disgusting." she sighed painfully, action which made the butler stand up from his seat, walk towards her and pick up the girl's dress, placing it back around her.  
"You are a marvelous young lady, beautiful and intelligent. I am very sure any man would die to have you." he whispered warmly, unthinkingly triggering a spark deep inside the girl's soul, so she rushed to turn around and face him, eyes fixed on his.  
"Would you?" she murmured with a trembling voice, watching Sebastian's shocked expression.  
He didn't know what his next move or word should be, but he thought the sooner he got out of there, the better. Did she catch him off guard, or was he still in his deep state of mind about his mistress, which didn't actually let him think about any other possible responses she could have given. The valet would have never imagined he'd be put through such a trial on such a short notice, but something harshly struck his mind, before decisively giving his reply.  
"I definitely would." he answered, as she leaned on his chest, tightly clutching onto his shirt, almost ripping it apart.

Quite an adventurous trip Celia had, only to satisfy her thirst, but she ended up returning to her room, gloriously flaunting a blue bowl of water. It seemed like it took her ages to find the kitchen, getting lost on four or five huge corridors, being forced to go back a few times, entering empty, dark rooms or knocking on doors vainly. But she finally managed to get what she wanted and simbered a bit when thinking about her achieved victory, without the help of a butler, again, grimacing when remembering about what she was just put through. Taking quick, large steps towards her dormitory, she imagined too much time had passed and tried hurrying up. 'And they said I had a large mansion.' she snorted quietly while walking along a hallway. So anxious to get in bed was she, that the girl could barely notice the light in the room she just passed by and, if not for the dirty noises coming out of there, she would have continued to be on her way.  
"Ah! Yes!" a womanly moan was shouted in pleasure and the countess couldn't think about anything that would make someone actually cry like that.  
'What in the blaze?' she whispered while rubbing her eyes, going back to the door behind which the screams were let out. With a puzzled shrug, it crossed her innocent mind that the girl inside might have eaten a delicious dessert. Well, if that were the case, she definitely had to try it! She clutched the knob silently to openand peek at the sight that was held inside, as clearer and closer hums penetrated her ears, making poor Celia quiver, before even setting her eyes on the dreadful scene.  
"God yes! Please more!" the same voice exclaimed again and again until it felt sore, easily fading into eeks.  
"What the!" she screamed unconciously, disturbing the two people inside having their _moment_, into almost jumping out of their shooes. "Shit!" she spat quietly, before trying her best to apologise. "Sorry." But a very familiar voice retorted shamelessly, visibly aching for air in a rough manner.  
"Oh not to worry!" but, as she replied, another figure turned around to face the young lady, slithery smiling between a pair of smooth, skinny, pale legs, tucking strands of dark hair, revealing an expression of sheer satisfaction.  
"Holy f-! YOU?!" she yelled restlessly, simply remaining pinned in the doorway.  
"Is there something wrong, mistress?" the other voice barged in.  
"Definitely!" the young countess threw her hand forward pointing a finger at the two of them: "You're both girls!"  
"Yes! Would you like to join?" both of them chuckled angelically, before the redheaded maid, who showed both her and Sebastian inside, continued chiriping: "Maybe the abstinence you are holding inside, unconciously made your curiosity peek on us!"  
"No, no, no, no... No... Thank you for the... ahem... invitation... I must go back to sleep... I'm really sorry for disturbing you two. Don't tell anyone about our little encounter." she placed an index finger against her lips, as the tremble in her voice became more and more noticeable with every word spoken.  
"Never." the two maids smiled and gesticulated as if zipping their mouths close.  
She shut the door and ran to her room in one breath, locked herself in and jumped in bed, hiding within the sheets like her life was depending on it. Even though it was a peculiar sight, it did set something on fire inside her... Before realising, something warm, making its way lower, tickled the girl on her inner thighs and she did the mistake of scratching... Let's just say a most unpleasant squeak left her lips while watching the two fingers she held up, covered in some kind of moisty, transparent liquid. Trying not to pay any attention to it, she hastily wiped her hand on the night gown and threw her head on the pillow. One Hell of a night that most certainly was, that, despite everything that has happened and not knowing which to think about first, she hopelessly fell asleep in no time, thank God.

_"You would really do anyone, wouldn't you? As long as you stick it anywhere why would it matter?"_ it hit him like a bullet, before he could answer the blonde's question.  
"I definitely would..." he paused, while watching the girl tightly cling onto him. "But, only if I wouldn't have my mistress to take care of."  
"Only tonight." she pleaded unknowingly inoffensive.  
"I'm sorry, my lady. I will be on my way. You must get some rest too. It is fairly late." he easily pushed her away and bowed apologetically.  
"Wait, Sebastian!" she ran towards him, quite distressed.  
"Yes?" the butler stopped to look at her, rising an eyebrow in annoyance.  
"Why is it now different that it was back then?" she cried loudly, wrapping herself around his ferm arm.  
"Back then... I was never able to notice the treasure I had before me." he released himself from the embrace and walked towards the door, as the blonde countess yelled something that made him barely hold his cool.  
"She's just a snack!"  
"I deeply respect you my lady, but please refrain from talking like that about my mistress in my pressence. Have a good night." he turned and left towards the place it all started.  
Noticing the door to his mistress's room was locked, the butler couldn't help but frown, going in through the balcony instead and took his place right across the bed, from where he kept watch on the girl for the rest of the night. The man almost found it a tease to sit so far from her, while she was in the sweetest moment he imagined she could possible be in, but abstained from any other moves that might wake her up or make her more upset in the morning. He patiently looked after his mistress during the remaining of the night, paying extra attention to any signs that she might have another nightmare, but the girl seemed to have slept soundly. Only a few mutters of pain escaped her lips, however he didn't think it might be something so serious as to wake her up. His continuous gaze was locked on her sleeping form, still feeling repentant for the action he took upon her earlier, a slight ache pulsing within his being for hurting her to the point at which she actually started crying, begging to be left alone.  
Demons and humans don't go on together that's why the butler and his mistress had no future of their own, no home, no friends, no children, no nothing. She couldn't go to the same places he would, have the same _people_ around he does and last, but not least, live as long as he could. Why all the thoughts about the possible ways to become closer to her than how he already is? It was high time to calm down and, maybe, it would be for the best to truly leave the girl alone, continuing to be her loyal servant. But... what if that wasn't such a good idea?

The grand clock on the hallway, across her room, hit nine times, indicating the lazy hour the young countess allowed herself to finally wake up at. With no words spoken, she fluttered her eyes open just to notice her butler rigurously standing at his post of watching over her and a strong earl grey scent tingling her senses coming from the warm cup waiting for her on the nightstand. Instinctively, a shudder seized her, when intuiting his presence so close to hers. She couldn't exactly feel better seeing him there, but more like a confusion, as she didn't know how he would proceed, what was his plan, what was he thinking about right then and there and she was rather insecure, because his actions radically changed from one moment to another. Once he kissed her, then threatened her, then acted quite professionally, then saw the girl naked taking a bath and almost did a reckless thing, then acted normal again, then concerned, then another threat and so on. What was he in for? What was his scheme? Was she safer close to him or alone?  
When trying to get up, the girl felt an excrutiating pain strike her tiny paunch, jabbing her hands forward under the blanket straight to her stomach before the troubled stares of her valet. She realised she was being watched, so she tried faking a still expression, but her face contorted in suffer conveyed something totally different and she looked somewhere else, as a mumble broke through her lips:  
"Now?"  
"What is it, my lady?" he dashed forward, leaning above her to try and touch her, but she clutched her fists in his collar violently thrusting him back and forth.  
"You asshole! You think after all you did last night you can nonchallantly barge in here and pretend like you want to take care of me?" when she finally let go of his shirt, she continued: "Get out! And take this damned cup with-" she paused a bit. "Mno, I guess I'll drink that."  
Sebastian was utterly puzzled by the sudden change in moods his young lady was having, but couldn't quite put his finger on what might have caused it. She indeed yelled at him, but it was more like a confused yell, not a tantrum, because remembering the events from last night she had to react far worse, however, there was something more important to the girl right then than bringing back what her butler put his poor mistress through. As he glared at her with startled eyes, he pieced out the details, seeming pretty familiar, like something he knew, recalling how he unthinkingly jumped her last night, pain striking evidently harsh in the morning, mood swings and sighed in relief when, from one corner of his memory, he ralised what it was all about.  
"My lady... you can scream no one is hearing us here." he kneeled next to the bed, placing a warm hand on her back. "Would you like some warm milk?"  
"No!" she tapped her fingers on the bed impatiently.  
"Coffee?"  
"No!" the girl seriously started to get annoyed.  
"Something to eat?"  
"You know, I'd prefer you getting the Hell out of here so I can get changed!"  
"Of course. I will be right on the other side, if you need something you just-"  
"Out!"  
"Yes, my lady!" he straightened in an instant and rushed to close the door behind him, which caused a very loud noise.  
'Bloody Hell...' she grimaced, jumping off the bed as if hit by lightning, leaving a red stain on the impecably white sheets and rummaged through the bags packed by Sebastian... bags... packed... by...  
"SEBASTIAN!"  
"Yes, my lady?" he barged in the room in one breath.  
"You... didn't... didn't..." she said pointing at the bags then at her belly, waving her fingers nervously.  
"Did not what, my lady?"  
"You didn't pack any of the..." the poor girl flushed, trying to continue, but simply couldn't and, finally, the bell rang.  
"Oh... Oh dear..." he whispered, grabbing his chin, evidently thinking of a plan to solve such a condition.  
"Don't just stand there!"  
"I will return momentarily, my lady." he flee again, in the search of what she needed then, hopefuly not lasting too long.

After ten minutes had passed, her butler returned victorious, holding what looked like a few pieces of clothing, with flowery embroderings, not seeming to be what they were actually meant for. The girl was obviously irritated, standing on the edge of the bed, tapping her exposed feet on the floor.  
"You sure took your time!" she growled angrily. "Don't annoy me. I'm short-tempered in this period!"  
"Well, I cannot make a difference, mistress." he simbered pervertedly, before continuing showing a bit of concern: "I tried moving as fast I could, my lady, my apologies." he said, slightly looking in another direction, remembering the lucky encounter, when leaving his mistress alone in the room, once again:  
_"Ugh... What is it so early in the morning...?" lady Alexia yawned, lying on a towel in the front yard, sluggishly opening her eyes, to look at the man passing by her full speed. He stopped to say 'good morning', before she continued: "Ok... what's wrong?" the blonde asked curious, in her forced italian accent, while puffing from a stingy smelling cigarette._  
_"It's my mistress... she is... she has... something appeared... that came... this morning..." he gesticulated with his hands in the air in every way he thought easier for her to understand without needing to express it with words. It wasn't excluded for him to feel embarrassed about something, but this was proposterous! Never had it crossed his mind that he would've had to do anything like this for his young mistress and it definitely was way out of his league!_  
_"Oh... that... And?" the girl said, closing her eyes, almost falling asleep again, but tried to remain focused on the subject._  
_"My mistress needs... something..." he mumbled again._  
_"Oh... something...And?" her laziness stroke in hard._  
_"My lady needs it now..." he slightly rised his voice._  
_"Oh... now... NOW?" the girl jumped and called for one of her servants: "Annabelle! Come here!" and a dark haired, brown eyed maid,much like the one Celia saw in quite an undecent manner, bounced out of the bushed right in front of her lady._  
_"Yes, miss!" she straightened, before Alexia made an idle wave for her to lower her head and they comenced a whispering session, with coloured simbers and hidden giggles. When it was finally over, she walked over to the puzzled butler and simbered:_  
_"Follow me please."_  
When he came back, the young countess was dressed in freshly new clothes and the maids had already cleared the stained sheets. After they had a few seconds staring contest, Sebastian cleared his throat:  
"Ahem, my lady, if I may... you have a big day ahead of you, why not lay in bed for now and let me do the preparations."  
"Yeah, sure, I'm tired anyway... Beacause letting aside my _cheerful_ wake up this morning, last night I really had a_ ball_." her irony was heedlesly read in those words. The butler glared at her, endlessly trying not to speak nor change the subject, although the deafening silence was piercing his ears.  
"Do you need something, my lady?"  
"Not that I can think of."  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Not quite, no."  
"Does it hurt."  
"What the Hell's with the interrogation? Yes! You're damn right, it hurts like Hell!" she yelled vexed.  
"I'm sorry to bother you with so many questions, my lady, but... I bow my head in shame, since I never encountered something like this, I do not know a remede nor what to do in those kind of situations, so if you would please take your time to explain it to me, I'd be more than happy to learn and be of more help in the future." he excused himself quite sweetly, before offering his mistress a bewitching smile.  
"Coffee. And make me that thing with chocolate I like." she propped her head in the pillow, when finishing her sentence.  
"As you wish, my lady." he, once again, simbered warmly, feeling a bit better that his mistress got, one way ore another, back to asking him for help, being grateful even for the smallest of things, but couldn't help the sigh passing through his lips when walking out of the room: "Rotten child."  
It was a good thing he was leaving so often, since she couldn't stand his presence there, so the more he left her alone, the better. Even if the most detested _event_ wasn't discussed, now wasn't the time, as she would rather not linger over what she would tell him, if the subject was ever to be brought up. Fortunately for her, he would still act normal and not question neither of her orders nor actions, under no circumstances.

One long, heavy, painful day that was, until that night's event, due to the unwanted_ visit_ the young countess had, the awful time Sebastian showed her before going to sleep and the tiring agitation she felt fluttering inside her, as she didn't know how to walk, act, talk nor behave like a lady in front of so many people. This was actually amongst the few times she ever exposed herself in a dress and it definitely felt weird, but it had to be done.  
The girl strightened the necklace and fixed the second earring from the set she recieved as a present from the tailor, remembering about everything that had happened within the twentyfour hours, mostly when the butler almost had his way with her, before looking into the mirror one last time. Of course not being accustomed with this sort of things, her friend had the maids put on the make up and dress, thank God not the ones she met on their wildest moment. Yes, it was odd seeing herself like that, the mistress's little knowledge about ladies' beauty leading her to believe that even the drapes would make her womanly shapes stand out, but she was wrong and, even so, she didn't quite care how she looked like as long as the ball was ending as soon as it started. Anyway it still was a good thing she asked Elizabeth for help with the beautiful gown she picked for her and once again and as she brought back the strange conversation, the girl couldn't forget the countess's words: _"Come on, Celia, you two are together for such a long time, everybody knows and it would be such a waste to let it fall apart."_  
The door easily creaked open before a blue head slid out, worringly checking the hall from one end to another. She tried moving as quiet and fast as she could, but it wasn't all that easy, for her gown was rustling deafeningly loud and the heels tapped like horseshoes on the solid marble steps, the sound being echoed throughout the whole manor. The rest of the household was empty and silent, music coming from only one of the rooms, the dinning hall, where the ball was kept. She sighed in relief when seeing no one around so she could make a move, although something startled her, someone, actually, waiting at the other end of the stairs.  
She stumbled, dazzled by the so much changed appearance the butler showed her, the normal, but oh so strong and powerful scent, not at all like the valet who served her for over seven years. Her sapphires glimmered, fixed on his handsome figure, the clothes fitted him lovely, his hair neatly clean, tucked around one ear and the glasses that always gave him that luscious, argute air. Noticing she stopped, the girl snapped out of it, feeling a slight chest ache, placing a light, pale hand on the white railing to lean on it, while walking towards him.  
He remained jawdropped at the sight, his mistress slowly sliding down the stairs like a feather, with a beautiful catwalk step, the precious turqoise dress fluttering behind her and the cerulean hair falling in soft curls on her bare shoulders. The uncovered sapphire struck him hard, as he shivered trying to look directly in the depth of it, while her red fleshy lips, as if poured with a glosy scarlet icing, easily parted in a short pout. He might not have helped her dress this time, but everything suited her perfectly, like a second skin. The corset, that beautiful invention, God bless the one who discovered it, wasn't as innocent as the girl tried to be, the two divine fruits of lust insatiably peeking out of the sky blue material, while her tiny waist seemed so feeble, as though breaking only at a touch. From there the marvellous gown fell around her like delicate, yet astonishing flower petals, but the front wasn't so greedy to cover, as it showed the most exquisite long slim legs, walking on a pair of silvery high heels, her calves appealingly flexing with each step taken. Yet again, his eyes shamelessly shimmered pink in a demonish yearning, as paying attention to every single bit of detail he could, from the tip of his mistress's hair strands to the end of her toes, rejoicing any small inch he wasn't able to, before. She climbed down the whole flight of stairs, stopping only before her butler's hungry gaze, his mouth still open, since the first second he saw her, but, quickly enough, he recovered from the dreamy state and stood straight, extending an arm forward, whispering mesmerized:  
"My lady..."  
She easily let her hand fall in his, stepping off the last stair, their glares still locked onto eachother, but the quiver of fear due to the distraction her appealing image might cause in the next room hadn't gone away. He felt bound to grip her tightly, placing both his arms around her, not that he didn't want to, of course and her tremble subsided in his warm embrace, even though, he played a great part in the thrilling dismay cloaking her since the night before. As much as he would try to explain, there was no room for understanding that he meant her no harm. Normally in such situations, that kind of demeanor would be terribly hard to comprehend, it would take a dumb human being to simply believe it was an _accident_, as he did what he felt like doing.  
"I'll be fine... Let's go." she muttered flushed from head to toes.  
"Of course, my lady." he complied, the girl grabbing a tight hold on him.  
As they entered the room filled with people, voices, music and smoke, Alexia stood right across the wine table, next to a fine, tall, slim man, with a ravashed dark hair, azure coloured eyes and a milky, soft skin wearing a very extensive looking black suit, emanating quite a sober, but also pretty diverting guise, much like another version of Celia's butler. The girl recognised him from the start as well as Sebastian, who smelled him first thing when they came in.  
"Celia! You look wonderful dear!" the blonde hugged her friend and gave her a brief kiss on the cheeks.  
"You do, too." she replied, doing the same.  
"Darling." Alexia turned to her demon husband. "I hope you remember Celia, my friend."  
"It was certainly a pleasure meeting you, my fine lady." he bowed kissing her hand, to the butler's disgust. "I'm glad to see you again." and taking in a deep breath, he rised to glance at her dull expression, mumbling satisfied: "You smell exquisitely tasty."  
"Charmed." she responded bluntly, rushing to withdraw her precious arm, noticing the pair of angry stares of a butler and another lady.  
"And this is Sebastian. Her tutor." she continued growling, also looking fascinated at how her friend's valet looked bewitching that night, tackling awfully close to him.  
"A pleasure meeting you as well, _Sebastian_." he raised an eyebrow, as well as his right palm.  
"Oh no, _Michael_, the pleasure is all mine." he gripped the other demon in a tight handshake, as they violently, but subtily, pulled themselves next to eachother's ears.  
"Michaelis. Fancy seeing you here."  
"Stratus. I don't like how you act around my mistress."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. But since you've marked mine, I think I'm going to mark yours." he cooed teasingly, before snickering: "Just a joke. I'll be careful next time."  
"There won't be a next time." the demon butler chuckled with an evil shadow in his eyes, and pushed away.  
"I hope you two will find your stay pleasant." the host smirked.  
"Oh, we are much obliged." the valet spoke between his teeth.  
"Well, we have to go meet some other newly arrived guests. We'll be seeing eachother tonight." the hostess smiled, as her friend replied with a short '_Have fun_', while the demons bowed, not throwing a single look at eachother.  
"What was that all about? With Michael?" the countess quizzed.  
"Oh, nothing to be concerned about, mistress, I promise."  
"Alright... So... What do we do now?"  
"A dance, maybe?"  
"Do not trouble me with such proposterous ideas. " she frowned only at thought of waving around, being in the center of attention.  
"Meet people?"  
"I'm really not in the mood to."  
"My lady, you are at a party. Have a little good time. " he tried spinning her in a few dance steps, but she snapped angry:  
"You have simply got to be joking." she narrowed her eyes, as the butler rushed to change the subject:  
"Oh look, mistress, there's Florence Nightingale."  
"Yeah... I see him."  
"You have no idea who _she_ is, do you, my lady?"  
"Do I have to?"  
"She is an important face in Italy and the whole world. She served as a nurse in the Crimean War and helped raise standards of hospitals and the nursing profession."  
"Crimean War?" she asked not noticing the deathly expression her butler adopted.  
"Mistress... The Crimean war was a conlflict in which Russia lost confederacy with four main states, including Britain."  
"Oh... I remember you told me about that one..."  
"My lady..." he whispered upset.  
"Who's that? He seems familiar." she leaned to his ear him, pointing towards an old aged man.  
"Oh dear..."  
"What?"  
"That is Lewis Carroll..."  
"Right."  
"I am most certain you have read Alice in Wonderland, my lady."  
"Yes..."  
"He is the author of that story and a mathematician... Amongst the few people to ever combine literature with science."  
"Alright. What about beardy man over there?"  
"Goodness, graciouss, my lady. That is Alexander Graham Bell..."  
"And?"  
"The inventor of telephone, mistress. Did nothing from your lessons with me actually got stuck to you?"  
"Ahem, I knew I heard his name somewhere."  
"Look, there is Thomas Edison."  
"Yes, that's him alright." she nodded, whilist Sebastian facepalmed as hard as he could, not too evident, of course, looking at the girl through his fingers. She glared at him with and innocent gaze, before she rolled her eyes:  
"Alright... who's the old geezer?"  
"My lady, that_ old geezer_ invented the electric light bulb." he tried keeping his cool.  
"Hm... did he really?"  
"Yes..."  
"Ok... Oh... there's Emily Tennyson."  
"Lady Tennyson? Where?"  
"There..." she pointed the finger towards an old woman in a black dress. "I heard her husband died not too long ago."  
"Yes, I know." he said surprised with a trace of hope that his young mistress might actually remember something from his shared knowledge.  
"So... who was he again?" she asked nonchallantly, as her butler groaned, the only visible reaction he could allow himself to have.  
"Just some great British poet laureate, my lady..."  
"Oh..."  
"Right... Well, will you offer me this dance, mistress?" he simbered, leaning forward, opening his hand.  
"No."  
"I guess I might have to find a suitable partner around here then, my lady." he chuckled, glancing among the guests, especially women, under the scrutinizing stares of the young countess, but before she had a chance to open her mouth, a slender, charming man came with a fixed gaze upon her:  
"Pardon me, young miss. I am Sir Clayton from the Stuttgart household, but, of course, I think you might already know." the man boasted with a toothy grin.  
"I don't-"  
"Yes, of course baron Stuttgart." the valet barged in the uncalled for conversation, watching the stranger straighten in commendation, while adopting a more austere expression.  
"And, might I ask, my young enchanting lady, who are you?"  
"I am countess Celia from the Ph-"  
"Great Scott, are those Greek olives? I must try some of them." once again, the butler saved her, changing his accent, along with the unwanted discution, as the guest ground his teeth in annoyance.  
"Well, well, my lady Celia. What a wonderful name, such as the flower before me. What brings you around?"  
"A ship and a carriage." she kept her replies succint.  
"Might you be from England? From your accent, I'd say yes."  
"Yes, I am." shortly after, her blonde friend came around unexpected, whispering the anouncing of the opening dance and, overhearing their little mumble, the baron continued enlightened:  
"Would you like to da-"  
"Definitely not!" she jumped, grabbing onto Sebastian's hand, heading towards the center of the ballroom and, as they passed by, the butler couldn't help throwing a few words of warning to the innocent lad:  
"It would be better if you'd mind your own business and not take advantage of other's wives." leaving him look after them with a simple puzzled look.  
Both of them took their places, as practiced before and, when the wavery, rythmic song began, so did Sebastian's voice in a low tone, while trying to keep his mistress on track, the most despised motion commencing suddenly.  
"One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, spin."  
"When will this nightmare be over?" she sighed, as he swayed her light, suple body, like a feather, in the air, also being careful not to bump into other pairs, radiantly twirling around them, catching a few glimpses of Alexia's sultry glares and her husband's irritated stares.  
"Don't be so impatient, my lady. The fun is yet to come." he almost exclaimed cheerfully, feeling grateful for at least the few minutes in which he could admire her beauty from up close.  
"What is fun in this? We all look like a bunch of drunken monkeys."  
"Come now, mistress, do not think so negative."  
"Well, this is how I see it." but caught in the conversation, the girl barely noticed she was actually dancing, on heels, without stepping on neither of her butler's feet.  
In no time, the opening was over, leaving the center for the ones who actually enjoyed this type of activity, rushing towards the buffet. Siezing the moment, Sebastian distracted her with a grasp, while taking out of his pocket a certain black box with a blue ribbon and opened it, tucking out the jewel. She was, again, astonished by his action, feeling pinned down and unable to do anything, as he hastily grabbed her left hand, placing a small diamond ring on a finger.  
"Would you do me a small favor and hold it for me, just for tonight, my lady? It's for your own protection. Trust me."  
"Uhm... yeah, sure..." she replied bored.  
"Please excuse me for a moment, mistress. I will shortly come back with refreshments." he bowed, as the girl nodded and followed her butler with a bitter gaze, whilist behind her back where vivid murmurs and giggles, but she remained indifferent, until a light touch on the shoulder startled her to a short quiver.  
"Bonsoir, mademoiselle." the man spoke cheerfully.  
"Hello, there?"  
"Ma cherie, you look wonderful tonight! May I ask for your name?"  
"Usually if you ask, you have introduce yourself first."  
"My apologies, cherie, my name is Cyrill Debora." he bowed, tightly bringing her hand to his lips.  
"I'm Celia..." but before continuing she remembered it would be for the best if her last name wasn't a priority in every guest's mind and she could only think of how everyone would gossip about it all night. A quiet party would be better for her nerves, although peace couldn't last long, as the man continued in his french accent:  
"Ah, so you are as they said."  
"I am? How?"  
"Married, ma cherie." the man chuckled endlessly: "I would've never thought that such a young butterfly such as yourself would get herself trapped in the chains of commitment for all eternity."  
"Yeah... believe me, my good sir, chains of commitment for all eternity sounds very little time..." '_than what that demon's got in store for me_' she finished her sentence with a silent thought. "Wait... did you say married?"  
"Ha, ha, ha! Yes!" he pointed a finger at the ring Sebastian placed on her finger.  
"Heh... no this isn't what is seems... Someone told me to hold it for him..." however, before having any chance of continuing she remembered the butler's words: _"Would you do me a small favor and hold it for me, just for tonight, my lady? It's for your own protection."_. "That cheap bastard..."  
"Excuse me, cherie?"  
"N-nothing..."  
"If I may ask, who is the fortunate gentleman?"  
"Gentleman..." she snorted.  
"That would be me." the demon valet suddenly came out of nowhere with two glasses of red wine.  
"Oh, my. It certainly is a pleasure, sir! I am Cyrill Debora."  
"Enchante, monsieur. Je suis Sebastian Michaelis."  
"Oh! Bravo! Ca va?"  
"Oui. Merci beaucoup, monsieur Cyrill. Et toi?" the butler chuckled, but didn't give the man any chance to reply as he hastily gripped his mistress's shoulder: "If you will excuse us. We have another engagement to take care of."  
"Oh of course! It was certainly a pleasure talking to you both. Especially you, Madame Michaelis."  
"Madame Mich-"  
"The pleasure was all ours. Au revoir, monsieur." the butler bowed, as the man tipped his hat and turned around to walk towards a lady with a tray of shampagne glasses.  
"You bastard! What did you tell those people?"  
"I said nothing, my lady. Only a short whiper to produce a gossip was simply enough."  
"And the ring? For goodness sake!"  
"Look around you, my lady. There are so many men here. Would you like to feel their hungry stares on you?"  
"No..."  
"I tell no lies, my lady. When I said it was for your own protection, I spoke only the truth." he covered his lips with one finger, although noticing his mistress was thoroughly distracted by something radically different, in a totally other direction and, out of curiosity, he looked... Two girls in maid's attires were making hand waves and showed shut mouths, while giggling and frisking about, fixing their stares on the young lady. And, when she could finally break free from the horrid sight, the valet quizzed:  
"What is this all about, my lady? Have you seen them before?"  
"Nothing! I saw nothing, I swear!"  
"Friends of yours?"  
"No. Leave it be!"  
This bitterly proved to have been the longest night in her entire life and the unpleasant was yet to come, as the party was not over and neither her drinking streak.

Her cheeks started to gain quite a bright shade of red, after she placed the seventh glass of wine on a silver tray, nearly breaking the others and when she bent to snatch another one, her butler tossed the plate to the other end of the table.  
"Whatj are yoou djoing?"  
"I think you had enough, my lady."  
"Pftsch... nonzenze..."  
*Hic*  
The odd sound she released caused quite a deadly stare from the valet, so she turned around crossing her arms: "Fiinee..." the girl rolled her eyes, but the moment couldn't get worse as her blonde headed friend hoisted her from behind.  
"Hey, come with me. There is someone who'd like to meet you! You too, Sebastian." she winked at him quite seducing.  
"Mee? Why?"  
"Come on already. And act normal, will you?" Alexia lost her temper, dragging the dark haired countess along. Celia tried to mentain focused on the floor and, as much as she thought the walk was straight, a dangerous wobble turning out to be the best thing she could perform. Before she could realise, poor her was thrown in a semicircle of four individuals who looked pretty anxious to meet her.  
"Well, well so this is Celia!" a young man exclaimed surprised.  
"Yep! At's me!" she waved her hand, but her butler grasped it fast enough to make it seem as if she wanted to grab onto him, as the blonde sighed in relief.  
"Pardon me, if I may." one of the men dared to approach, easily brushing her face to tuck a few strands of navy blue velvet that were getting in the way, but she instantaneously slapped his arm off:  
"Yoou tach mee again and I'll cut ovv your ballz and feed dem to you when you least egzpect it!" the girl shot him a fierceful look with tired, half opened eyes. A silence fell upon them, when the four intelectuals stared jaw dropped at her, as the butler and her friend held their breaths traumatized, before one of them started aplauding:  
"Fantastico! What an altruistic sense of humor, mio caro!"  
"Magnifique! Nice meeting you, charming lady. My name is Alfonso." the second one intruded.  
"Aah! Bonjour, monsieur! Je suis tres enchanteeeee!" she said, the last vocal lasting longer than expected, tilting to the side, lifting her skirt a bit, in the idea of a greeting, but ended up with a little bit too much uncovered.  
"Good Lord! What the Hell is she up to?" Alexia managed to whisper behind Celia's butler.  
"I do hope it will not go on for much longer." he replied.  
"I go by Ivor, pleased to meet your aquaintance!" another enthustiastic figure excalimed.  
"And this is?" one of the men asked, shifting his gaze to analyze Sebastian.  
"He'z my loya-"  
"Husband." her valet bursted with a loud laugh.  
"Oh!" the four strangers jerked interested, as the blonde's face contorted in despair:  
"What?"  
"God damn right, whaaat? What are you talkingj about Zebajtian? Hey! Thiz iz an ordar! Bring mee anodher glass of whiine." his mistress babbled.  
"A what?" Alfonso asked perplexed.  
"I must excuse myself, for my beloved wife might have had a tiny bit too much to drink tonight."  
"You're getting married and you didn't tell me?!" her friend barged in on the conversation with an uninvited statement.  
"Getting?" the men asked again, more and more puzzled as the discussion furthered.  
"Well, lady Alexia..." Sebastian tried acting like he wasn't a butler at all, widening his eyes at her, making signs so she would understand, not to make a fuss about it."We wanted to tell you tomorrow."  
Celia's head started to spin violently due to all the haziness caused by all the questions, unwanted affirmations and the more attention the girl got, the more she felt nauseous.  
"Oh, such a joyful event! EVERYONE!" she shouted so that all the guests would hear her, grabbing a glass and a tea spoon, hitting them vividly, to both the butler and her friend's terror.  
"No! Ztop!" a drunken eek filled the room before the wonderful hostess continued:  
"I, actually, we, have an anouncement to make!" the people halted from what they were doing, eating, drinking, dancing, even the music stopped, suddenly everything seeming quite odd for the dark haired girl, but tried not to alarm the others, as she continued to listen horrified to the obnoxious speech: "My dear friends! Are getting married! From this night forward they will bear the same name, as they will become Sebasitan and Celia Michaelis.  
"Holy... Jhit... Dat actjually zoundz good doezn't itj Zebajtian?" she nodded with a dumb expression, aprooving of the name Alexia gave her, watching how the butler was almost peeling off his face in despondency.  
Cheers, shrieks and aplause flared in the whole room, the guests seeming evidently happier, like they had no reason to be beforehand, as the _newlyweds_ looked at eachother dumbstruck. So much for a peaceful night...It was hard enough to keep her own ballance, although the merry guests weren't stopping, as they came one by one to congratulate and bless the fake marriage they were having for one night.  
"Mozer of God, there'z no end to it." the girl complained as a young lady was literally strangling the life out of her, but fortunately for her, it was. She stumbled on her right heel, when the image blurred suddenly, slowly fading away, gasps for air intensifying and the struggle to get out of the embrace ceased, only leisurely holding out a hand. The woman who was holding her at that moment, got deadly scared, let go of her frail body that rushed to the ground and screamed aghast:  
"Someone! Help!"  
Sebastian's ears brisked in an instant, turning his head in the direction the yell came from, smoothly managing to slip among the thousands of handshakes and huggs and made his way towards her, jumping above the thick crowd, to get there as quickly as he could. When seeing the brown haired girl near the one laying on the floor, he dashed forward and kneeled right next to her. Her mouth was wide opened, greedily breathing, as her eyes relentlesly searched in the void of darkness which fogged her sight.  
"My lady." he silently purled deeply agitated, but, keeping his cool so no one else's worry would worsen, he slid one arm on her shoulders and the other under her knees, picked her up and it was off to bedroom with them, along the way meeting the two irritated gazes of his mistress's friend and her husband, luckily, not hearing their conversation:  
"Serves her right." the blonde snorted.  
"Are you not glad nothing worse happened? She is your friend, afterall." Michael quizzed suspicious.  
"As if! I couldn't care less."  
"Your opinion is disturbing." he rushed, passing by her, towards the exit.  
"I couldn't care less about that either..."

Not more than to seconds passed after Sebastian jostled in the girl's dormitory and placed her on the bed, then in came a most unpleasant presence, so he hastily pulled out four silver knives, shoving them near the intrudor's jugular.  
"As a sign that I came peacefully I didn't dodge."  
"For which purpose are you here?"  
"To help. I'm a doctor, after all. I know more about this than you."  
"You really like playing the good human dog, do you not?"  
"I'm just here to do my job. Move away!"  
"Do you really expect me to believe you only have the purest if intentions, Stratus?"  
"I'm nothing like you, Michaelis."  
"I would not let you touch my young lady, even if I knew It would be me who would die within seconds."  
"What about her?"

"I thought so." the demon husband shook his head, hitching from the other's seize, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, next to the girl, much to Sebastian's aversion. He rigorously took her pulse, placed a light hand on her forehead and, after a few seconds of examination, the conclusion was out:  
"Nothing that can put her life at risk. Only a minor fever. If yesterday night was as cold in here as it is now, then no wonder. I will go talk to Annabelle to heat the hearth immediately. As for you." he turned to his rival: "If you impudently call yourself a buler, then by all means kill yourself. This girl would do a better job on her own." he shot him a deadly look, as the valet's eyes twitched and, not being able to withhold his anger much longer, he spat between his teeth:  
"I would have figured it was as much as a fever, _doctor_."  
"You know? For a low life butler you talk way too much."  
"So I see... It is because of your behavior that the sweet and beloved woman you call_ wife_ treats you like this. Are you, by chance, frustrated she doesn't give you any more attention?"  
"You are starting to vex me."  
"Oh well, just now? I thought it was a long time ago, when I-"  
"How's my friend doing?" the blonde stormed into the room unannounced, seeming worried, but her husband rushed to boot her out, whispering quite annoyed to her ear:  
"Stop it. It's irritating." and then turned around, only hearing behind him the infuriated stomps, patchily fading away, before he walked fiercely towards Sebastian again. "At least I didn't have to force her to do something with me. Anything she desired and when she desired, I complied to her wishes."  
"And what exactly are you trying to say with this?"  
"That you're just a loafer dog who's playing his mistress with infamy mind tricks and disgraceful actions. I noticed the bruises on her body and if you didn't go against the contract, of letting others hurt your young lady, then, obviously, it was you. You should be ashamed of yourself. I would murder you right here and now, but I have no business barging in your_ relationship_."  
"I beg you to try it." Sebastian taunted.  
"Are you so eager to die?"  
"I would if you could."  
"I'll hand your head on a golden tray to my mistress."  
"Surprisingly to you, it will not be my head."  
"Both of you shut up already! For pitty sake, I'm trying to rest. Since you've met eachother I only got headaches around the two of you. Wretched demons." still breathing heavily, Celia bustled within her sheets, shockingly enraged by the skirmish the men had, only a few feet from her. The girl blew out the candles and covered her head with a pillow, not throwing them another single glance, the two univited guests in her room looking quite agitated. Michael left the room, but not before he gobbed a few last words:  
"Out of respect for your mistress, I will be the one to end this fight. Good night." and shut the door, as the butler closed his eyes and took a sit on the window sill, thoughtfully glancing at the Moon's shining, blue rays, stringently processing on what was to be done next.  
{}

Bonsoir, mademoiselle= Good evening, miss  
Ma cherie= my darling(actually means my cherry)  
Ca va? (a short to comment ca va to which you answer ca va or oui)= how do you do?  
Merci beaucoup= thank you very much  
Monsieur= Sir  
Au revoir= Good bye  
Mio caro= italian for My dear  
Tres= very  
Enchantee (feminine)= charmed

{}


	7. Chapter 7

{}

There was nothing better to do on a lazy Sunday morning than return to the most missed homeland, England. Leaving behind all the fever, loathed events, pathetic jealousy, a new problem sprinkling her fears, as in less than a week all the untold truth and preparations had to be done, for the arrival of her uncle. As soon as they got home everything seemed to be getting a pretty good turn, going back to normal. The two days she spent away with Sebastian felt like the longest she ever had and even though she was so happy to be back at her manor, there was still something she missed a bit.

On the way he refrained from doing anything that might put his mistress into a worse condition that she already was in, only being sure she was able to safely make it back. But, of course, the welcoming party was already celebrating her return, from the entrance hall, barely giving her any space to breathe.

"Young master! It's so good o have you back, Sir, yes it is!" the clumsy Mey-Rin almost dropped the plates she had to wipe clean.

"Yeah... It really is good to be back." she replied

"Welcome back, young master!" Finny jumped to hug him.

"Yeah! Welcome back, sir!" Bard smiled with his usual cigar clinging between his teeth, accompanied by Tanaka's "Ho ho ho."

"How was it, master? Did you have fun?"

"A great deal of fun, in some people's opinion." she growled scrutinizing Sebastian with endless stares.

"I will go prepare your meal, master." her butler simpered.

"Don't worry Sebastian! We already took care of that!"

"I am truly sorry for not trusting your skilled way of cooking, Bard, but as you can see, the young master is in no condition to eat rat poison."

"Rat pois-"

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh but, Sir, you have to eat, yes you do! Poor young master must be exhausted from the trip."

"Indeed you must. Otherwise how will you counterattack your fever?" Sebastian teased.

"The young master has a fever?"

"Blimey! Call the doctor, I say!"

"Could everyone just shut up?! I'm fine!" the girl stated irritated, walking towards the main hall to sit down at the empty table, soon to be filled with her butler's delicious food. She felt way too drained of energy to fight the lot, so she simply acted how she saw fit that moment.

"Tomato minestrone soup with croutons."

"Bleah... Italian?"

"I wanted to keep the tradition a bit longer, my lady."

{}

"I'm tired..." she said changing her clothes, as her butler was looking away.

"I will prepare some tea for you, my lady."

"Sure..."

"Or would you prefer some warm milk?" he asked, shaking the thermometer to its lowest point before placing it in her mouth.

"With honey?" she quizzed, adopting a very childish expression and a sweet tone.

"With honey." Sebastian responded, amazed by the easy joy that action brought him.

"But you said I can't drink milk before going to bed..."

"This is a special occasion, my lady."

"Is it really?"

"Certainly. Now would you please, excuse me." he bowed before exiting the room. Even though so many things happened between them, Celia was relieved to see he didn't forget his manners.

'What the bloody Hell is wrong with me?' her voice broke a whisper in the silence. Among the torturing thoughts and tormenting confusion, a slightly naughty image briefly breezed her mind, when thoroughly trying to remember the next morning's schedule, a picture perfect scene which almost happened a couple of nights before, if not for her stubborn way of thinking. It took her a lot to understand what would have occurred in the process, but no matter, it was a subject to be discussed soon and by soon she meant when he came back with her milk. The girl knew very well she was going for a long shot, even so, she had to try and listen to his point of view. It was indeed late, but better late than never and it would have been too awkward to talk right before the shock that scrambled her senses in many ways.

Though a faint drowsiness almost forced her eyelids to fall bringing unique, alluring lies dreams always threw her, she got up spitting out the thin piece of glass, a sudden relish for the large covered object urging her forward towards it. After sliding off the piano's dusty casing , she took a seat, gently resting her thin, pale fingers above the keys, before forcing them down into a nostalgic tune, a song she always used to play when she was younger, something to remind her of the talent she was born with, than she would never be able to escape, even though after that tragic night, she swore not to touch another piano again in her life. Each aching sound of ardor made her sing with even more passion, as if crying out her soul with those deafening notes. A short motion behind her, like a terse puff brushing against her nape made her hitch, goosebumps rising on her soft skin, but that wasn't an excuse to halt her skillful hands from the irreproachable melody and she continued, closing her eyes, lightly smirking when thinking Sebastian might really admire her stupendous gift for playing the piano. Although he couldn't help but try again, when noticing her stillness, so he spoke softly through a whisper:

"Pachelbel's Canonn... very hard adapting it to a piano."

"Well if you claim to know history so good, you should know by now he came up with a sheet for piano too. It's not mine."

"That is why I said it was hard adapting it." he chuckled again.

"You Satan. What are you saying?" she burst into a raging fury, while throwing her anger upon the poor instrument.

"Nothing, my lady, just that you might be playing half of my work from a very long time ago." when finishing she withdrew her hands as if the keys burned her fingers:

"Forget it. I'm going to bed." but before getting the chance to stand, he blocked the path, thrusting a hand forward on the piano, coaxing her to sit back down.

"I was just wondering, mistress. Would you do me the honor of showing me something more exquisite, or better yet, what do you think would be suited for me?" he quizzed gently tucking the navy blue lock of hair falling on her cheek and she only threw him a superior glance, turning around to comply, commencing the devil's innocent request, as he only smiled, remaining in awe at the sweet sound the instrument was producing.

"What a pleasant surprise, my lady..." he stopped to listen a bit more. "Simply marvelous. I myself would not have thought of a better song for me." after she finished what she considered was the most beautiful part the masterpiece, she rested her sore hands on her knees and asked sarcastically:

"Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata is almost as sad as you are. Is there anything else you want, my butler?"

"My apologies, mistress, I was truly engrossed in the talent you just displayed and to think you would fulfill a desire of mine, well that is most heart warming." he bowed, offering her a hand to hold on, when walking to the bed.

"Not like you'd have one, or if you did, I doubt it could ever be _warmed_."

"Why, that is so mean of you, my lady." he smiled again, as the girl climbed in, muffling herself with the cool white sheets and gently rose the cup from the nightstand to her lips, while pulling out, from under the pillow, a thick book with grey covers and silver writing: '_Pride and Prejudice_'.

"An excellent choice in literature, my lady. Although I wonder, is it not too exaggerated for an undeveloped child such as yourself?"

"Rude..." she whispered, just to state her opinion, but once again never gave him a hundred percent of her attention.

"Apologies, my lady, would you like me to do a short resume of the parts you are interested in the most?" he taunted her, noticing earlier that the less she acknowledged him there, the more it fretted him.

"I beg your pardon?" her head instantly jerked in his direction, to strike him with a fiery flash of an annoyed gaze.

"Nothing, my lady. You know it is quite within my indecent manners to joke."

"See that it won't happen again."

"Of course, mistress. If I may, with your permission, may I do anything to _ease_ you for tonight."

"You are starting to vex me, Sebastian." she sang in a sharp, low tone, between her teeth, returning to her beloved novel.

"Be honest, my lady." he cooed leaning over her reading form, placing his two palms on the sheets, almost caging her in a helpless corner, though her only reaction was to rise one eyebrow and lift her sleepy half opened sapphires, from the pages to him, as his sultry actions ceased to dazzle her long before. "Was it not at least a bit enticing?"

"What in God's name are talking about?"

"Please, do not act so unknowing, my lady." a few locks of ravished, dark hair brushed the girl's forehead, before he leveled with her gaze, that cold expressionless look he started detesting for a while. For her this was only a daily routine... And if she saw how far the butler would go, what was the worse that could've happened? No harm done until then... Well... no actual harm."You know fairly well, I would do anything, anything within my power to please you."

"You either radically abandoned the original definition of the word please, either gravely misinterpreted it."

"Playing games as always, my mistress." his cool, pale lips gently blew a breath of air, softly breezing over her easily blushed cheeks, slightly making them gain a darker shade of red, as she slowly shifted her gaze to the side, tilting her head as if feeling a bit too suffocated by the man's continuous motion, once more, endlessly trying to get her to surrender to him, fully forgetting he had planned to leave her alone. She indeed regretted struggling last time, instead of just going with it, maybe making it less painful. After the short demonstration he had showed her, she didn't quite realize, but there was a feeling... a feeling of submission she sensed a trace of attraction to, in other words, she kind of liked knowing he was the one in control, pulling the strings, tormenting, torturing her very being, breaking and letting the girl fall apart, then gathering her within his strong embrace once more. Oh how she enjoyed games, but this particular one threw shivers down her spine the most.

The young lady had to admit, she simply adored his presence and the thrilling ecstasy he always let her experience, every time burning brighter and brighter, with new postures, scenarios, commences, words, kisses, touches, everything beautifully fitting in place like jigsaws in a puzzle and, after completion, revealing the perfect moment, even if for only a fraction of a second the pleasure would double if it were with him. Even so, it took her some time to get used to the sudden demeanour he had, so often, it never meant that she wasn't able to feel anything in those instants, only, her vanity never managed to disperse entirely, to actually throw herself in his arms and confess through a story with the cliché of a love struck girl. _Pathetic_ she described the situation, _truly disgusting_ to fall for such a creature, the devil's figure, a demon who crawls out at night, from the depth of a dark corner, just to find something to satisfy it's hunger, a hideous appearance, a mere dog that would normally have to fulfill her orders and wishes. Celia always thought of it as _disgraceful_, only on the outside, but on the inside, she could barely convince herself of that and continued with feeling content every time being around him.

Even if he saw her turn, he didn't back away, as _something_ pulled him closer and closer to her like a magnet and it certainly wasn't because of the appealing scent his snack was emanating, but as much as he tried to fight it, that _something_ was drawing him to the girl relentlessly and inexplicably. He stood still, breathing on her face, staring right in those cold, bright eyes that were restlessly running away from him. Maybe it was his mistress's sheer will to refrain herself from falling in his trap that led him to her, with such a strong force he could barely fight. His hand instinctively rose to skim her burning cheeks, before grinding his teeth to tuck off the rough glove and feel her skin with his own, black nails brushing through the strands of navy blue hair, lowering more and more along with his gaze, which was _exploring_ before his thin long fingers. When seeing the white shirt, the girl was wearing, slightly fall over her shoulder his crimson gems shimmered with lust for an instant and he thought he had lost his mind, once again. At every action he took, the butler glanced at her expression for a second before continuing and so, he managed to slip one hand under the loose collar to slowly massage her neck blades, but when daring to further, she pressed back into the pillow, subtly forcing him to withdraw.

"What a revolting display..." she bitterly murmured, as he instantly rose up from the bed to shoot a few lying words in his defense:

"I am glad your fever has lowered considerably, my lady... I bid you good night." he remorsefully turned to leave.

"Tsk!" when hearing the sore tone in his voice, she thrust forward: "Sebastian come b-" but he was no longer in the room and she remained with her arm extended towards the door, with a very puzzled look, a sharp pain striking her gut like a thick sword. An awful way, indeed, to end that night and the sudden change in characters he adopted frightened her far more than the overwhelming power he had proven to her a couple of nights before. Celia clenched her fist tightly, until scarlet dewdrops dropped on the white sheets, staining them with suffering, the suffering of a girl, left alone in darkness by the only one she truly loved. Love... such a disastrous feeling.

{}

When saying _going back to normal_, it meant exactly that. Five days had passed since they returned and the countess was more than surprised, in a sorely unpleasant way, to see how professionally he handled his job, no more hugs, warm embraces, staying close until she fell asleep, kisses on the forehead, words of comfort, gentle caresses, starry-eyed glares, not even incidental brushes... There was no more fooling around and the girl had to admit, she missed it, a lot, and tried, however, a few times to touch him, only by accident, when he placed the silver wear on the table or giving her the tea cups, but he immediately rectified his moves and she concluded: it was a dead end. It was aching to see how further away he was going, so far from her reach and if the girl ever needed him, she would only suck it up, simply shut up and endure, rather than see him go out of his league to do something that will likely make him feel awkward.

All her life she chased after getting exactly what she wanted, but why couldn't she do it now? Celia looked at him dusting the books, as she secretly began to read another one of those dreamy and catchy romance novels. Not even one single glance back. Not one. Well she decided it was time to stop sitting around doing nothing and there was no better moment than that to talk to him and hear what exactly he had to say, a response, indifferent of the answer. If nothing was to be solved, at least further a continuation to the so many _starts_. The girl rose determined and confidently walked towards the ladder he used to reach the upper levels.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lady?"

"I want you to do something for me!" she spoke loud and clear, even so, with a slight doubt in her tone.

"What is it that you want me to do, mistress?" he jumped off right in front of her.

"I..." she paused a great amount of time, to stare in his eyes that were expressing nothing but emptiness, the butler she knew before being long gone and continued: "Sebastian, I need you to take something."

"Of course, mistress. When and where would you like me to-"

"Here and now." she looked away, as he narrowed his eyes.

"I think there might have been a slight misunderstanding in our conversation, my lady. Have I heard correctly that you want me to take something?"

"You heard correctly." she lifted her chin bravely.

"For you or_ from_ you, mistress?"

"_From_ me..."

The ultimate statement was out and neither of them bothered to make move, as they took on another of their endless stare down contests, from the impossible to get out awkward moments. Celia had nothing more to say and it was entirely up to him, whether he wanted to talk or not. Long tired of waiting she finally understood the situation and turned away:

"Silence is an answer too. I get it, don't worry." and grabbing the book she was reading, on the way out, the girl left with no remorse, being glad her emotions were finally_ settled_. The young mistress went back to her study to finish signing her reports on the murder case from a few days before. Nothing spectacular, just something to remind herself of who she actually was: the Queen's Guard Dog and every time Her Majesty asked to, she would bark, sit, wag her tail and roll over, if necessary. But the most important was that, anywhere she went, Sebastian would follow her relentlessly, act befitting and accordingly comply to the given orders.

His still expression was staring at the door she closed half an hour before, a battle seriously engaging in his mind, simply nodding or shaking his head at the thoughts that were coming up. After his inspirational frenzy, he climbed the ladder back up, to finish his job, so he would not fall back with the schedule. A very hard and busy life as a human being he had, cooking, cleaning, teaching, taking care of a child, but as a demon, things get fairly complicated, as the heaviest job he ever had protecting the young lady, was to fight a certain Shinigami, a battle which he almost lost, however thoroughly thinking about it, that wasn't as challenging as his daily life in the Underworld would be. Even so, laughably, he liked what he was doing, actually, the person he was doing every little thing for.

{}


	8. Chapter 8

{}

Right after dinner, a shamelessly delayed one because of Bard's negligent way of_ heating_ the oven and Mey Rin's blurred eyesight and incapable hands which broke half of the plates and glasses, a rain started. A large yawn escaped the lady's mouth while looking how the drops were endlessly streaming the large windows, ate her dessert and idly walked back to her dormitory.

Even after so many passed days, the young mistress still couldn't brush off the good feeling she had being back in her room, the warm, cozy bed, where she sat every night reading, before going to sleep. The usual three knocks ceased to startle her a long time ago, as she continued to be distracted by the many fantastic images the story shared with her. Not hearing a reply, the butler allowed himself to go in, as he pleased, poured the warm jasmine tea, placing the cup on the nightstand and stood up straight gazing at her.

"Thank you, you're dismissed." she mumbled still not looking at him, when noticing she was stared at.

"Why thank you, my lady. So kind." he bowed, closing his eyes and simpering fiendishly.

"What is it this time?" she dropped her hands, irate at the pitiful and sarcastic tone he used, to answer her.

"I was thinking about your _proposition_, my lady."

"You can stop thinking about it. It's not available anymore." she turned to her novel again.

"Strange to say that after more than a week of pleading for it and now you, suddenly, do not want it anymore."

"I'm not desperate."she growled, as he leaned to grasp the book from her to throw it away.

"No more vanity, I beg of you, my lady. I know you can find it in you to forgive my behavior and the long time it took me to consider it." he spoke in a more truthful voice she ever heard and the girl sat back in defeat with a slight simper:

"Fine..." she mumbled and, realizing _it_ was closer than expected, she asked a bit panicked: "Oh, what? Now?"

"No, my lady. In few minutes." he chuckled picking her up, heading towards the hallway.

"What is the meaning of this?" she squeaked scared.

"Your dormitory is too close to the servants'."

"So?"

"Might I suggest my room? I think it is more suitable. Even though I must apologize, it might not fit your tastes."

"I still don't get it."

"I promise you will, soon enough, my lady. Trust me for now." he smiled colorfully.

The _trip_ to her valet's room seemed never ending and, when they got there, he placed her on the bed, where she_ belonged_, in his opinion. The countess glared at him stupefied, as without a moment's hesitation, he took his tailcoat off, slightly feeling her full body going numb, her jaw dropping at how swiftly he got undressed, so slick that he got her mesmerized, staring at her butler with such hunger, sipping every second of his motion, the glamorous way he waved his vest away, remaining in awe at how she never actually bothered to notice the strength his body structure uttered, a perfect fit for his gorgeous facial features, so delicate, yet so devilish, seeming almost impossible to refuse such a creature to take over her body. It was about to happen, her desires where about to get fulfilled, her curiosity settled and everything she dreamed of was, most likely, going to get carried out. She snapped out of the short trance, while he was undoing his tie and crawled to the edge of the bed, where she stood up, placing her hands on his collar. After all the time spent together, she slowly started to forget about the one feature she hated at him the most, his height and, remembering that, the young mistress realized only standing on the bed will she ever manage to level with his gaze. Noticing her intention, he smiled warmly, picked the girl up once again and laid her back on the bed:

"Please, do not attempt to bother with something so trivial." and maybe it was another way of saying, she was barely able to dress and undress herself, let alone her butler... it might have taken them ages to get to the_ fun_ part. After taking his white shirt off, he crept in, next to her: "Please sit back and try to relax." but before he could even end, she instantaneously started shaking limb from limb.

"Oh dear..." he sighed incidentally. "Not to worry, my lady. It is perfectly normal."

"C-Can you please not smile like that? It's creepy."

"My apologies, my lady." he cooed, as he made his way to unbutton her gown.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm cold and you're getting me undressed?"

"How else are we going to do this then, my lady?"

"Uhm... fine... At least blo-"

"If I may... before we further I have two requests from you, mistress."

"Which are...?"

"Firstly do not ask me to blow out the candles and secondly anything I start doing, that might seem rather off to you, simply go with it."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Promise me and you will see, my lady."

"Fine, but don't look at me..."

"Thank you." the butler whispered, dimming the lights a bit to satisfy the girl too and covered his back with the blanked, as he sat above her form, waiting for the shivering to cease. He landed his elbows on the pillow on each side her temples, slithering one arm under her head, slowly fondling her strands of cerulean velvet, gazing straight in the one sapphire she had displayed, before he tucked the patch and threw it away, endorsing her to look at him with both shimmering precious stones. Her fragile body was refusing to stop the quivering, as she laid half naked under him, staring right into his crimson eyes. She hid the parts the shirt couldn't with her palms, as a slight fear and excitement, at the same time, harbored within her chest contorting her expressionless face into one of curiosity and nervousness. He never broke contact with her, not even for a second and when she glided her glare in totally different directions, he would brush a finger under her chin, leading it back to meet his. He stared so deeply, as if trying to read her thoughts and see exactly what she nestled in her soul, that bright beacon that always guided him towards happiness, even if in a small portion, he still felt it and still couldn't get enough of anything that she was made of: hair, eyes, lips, skin, fear, power, will, emotions, sadness, enjoyment, all her perfect imperfections, every small detail he concealed within his mind since the second they've met each other.

"I promise you, my lady, it will not be as it was that night. I will not hurt you." he smiled delightfully, skimming her lurid cheeks, as she brought up her tiny, pale hands to cup his face, gesture which, one way or another, startled him greatly and muttered a few words:

"Sebastian, I... trust you..." she nodded, trying to mask the guilt she felt for saying such things but he mildly lifted her and let his head fling forward, surprising her with a sudden smacker, sharing with the girl the arduous hunger he felt inside, for so long it almost languished in the aching darkness of despair. Oh he waited for so long to do this without any consent and any regret or fear that it might hurt his mistress with such actions. The girl unconsciously let out a brief hum, which she almost repented when hearing him give into a chuckle and feeling her slight shame, he spoke in a soothing voice:

"It is fine like this. Let it out, my lady." The demon dragged a finger down between the two edges of her shirt, to open it entirely and, once again, locked her warm, rosy lips with his, leisurely parting them and pressed his thumb under her chin for a better feeling of the girl's longing for love, as she wildly started to open her mouth wider, only to receive more of the beguiling taste, intensifying when sensing his wet tongue slowly caressing hers and, from the idle, sensual motions, he skittishly bit her upper lip, subtly daring her to do the same and so she did, with a faint smile curling the corners of her lips upwards. It was indeed getting hotter and tempting, as their motions became heavier, more intense, deeper, faster, wetter and her breathing was radically uneven... It was never like the first one he lured her into... this one blew her mind, how his mouth ravished and dominated hers, his tongue storming between her lips, violently, then gently and again ravenously, until she was left completely paralyzed, only feeling the sensations he imposed on her. The trice lasted longer than expected, but the countess simply adored the harmless game he was playing and her response was the same, toying, while praying it will never end. He never got up from that position, not that there would have been any reason to do it and deserted her fiery, fleshy pout, pushing her head to the side, while his tongue was tracing it's way to her neck, a special part of the body he particularly liked, the red vein he felt pulsing against his fingers making ruby colored glimmer brighten his devilish eyes, nibbling her ear and blowing hot sprays of air on her neck base.

She remained pinned down, eyes shut, panting heavily, barely noticing he was moving, lowering more and more, as his arms roughly gripped her shoulders from under the blades and lifted her effortlessly, while he was still pressing flaming kisses on her chest and then on her breasts, which perked instantly at his gentle touches, her pink peaks evidently rising in pleasure. The two soft mounds, such delicious fruits for just an innocent appetizer, responded beautifully at the tender suckling he commenced on them, the light hums, she locked inside her throat, slowly falling between her lips in delightful sounds and he kept on going, even more daring, mildly pecking her tiny, rosy apexes, draining more squeaks of satisfaction out of his mistress. Cupping one with his hand, deftly rubbing the nipple between his thumb and index finger, he gazed bewitched at her, before covering the other one with his mouth, skilled tongue never ceasing from ministrations that made her hitch and twist all over the bed.

A truly beguiling scene he thought that was, reason for which he always had his eyes open, analyzing her every action or small twitch, exploring every single inch of her uncharted skin, thirsty for more of her moans and rhythmic motions. He brutally turned her around, deepening his long fingers in her back, massaging every small muscle he felt tensed, as the girl clutching the pillow savagely biting it and he once again began to kiss and nip her milky velvet, until his curious hands reached lower sliding one palm along her spine, sending chills all over her, until finding the juicy rear, which, for her thin constitution wasn't too extravagant, but he found it appealing enough to squeeze the two buttocks. She refrained from saying anything even though the position was quite unfamiliar , so he continued pinching and tweaking them, leaving small purple bruises all around, so when he ran his finger between to try and spread them, for God knows what purpose, she rushed to twirl, still barely breathing, as he looked at her in confusion.

"Is there something wrong, my lady?"

"Naturally! What do you think you're doing?"

"So I understand the promise was in vain?"

"No! I-"

"Then please do not question my methods, my lady. Just enjoy."

Well, that was true, he was Sebastian after all, the butler every girl was proud to have been nailed by, in one point or another in their lives and endlessly praised his tactics. She doubtfully rolled over again to sit on her belly, so he resumed to fiddle her thighs still pressing fiery lips on her plump cheeks, although skipping the parts which might make her a bit uncomfortable, massaged her legs as they shivered uncontrollably, while he continued caressing them, slowly turning her around and made his slow way up to her waist, which he firmly gripped, pulling her towards him, his skilled tongue circling all around her abdomen, from her ribs to the quivering hips. Her chest started rising and falling faster and faster until it almost seemed like she was choking, while there was no more room for air in her lungs, her every inch of muscle hitching excited, suddenly breathing seeming trifling and the last thing on her mind being that she'd die suffocated. A slight fear traced a tremble down her spine thinking her disease might not let her enjoy too much of the moment, even so, the girl was no where near panicking, knowing, as always, she fell in trustworthy hands. His motions enticed her more and more, while lowering his body closer to a pure, unstained spot, a most treasured place he always dared to dream of tasting, seeing, feeling. When sensing his strands of hair falling on her inner thighs, she warily lifted her head, to strike him with another deadly stare.

"Alright, I had enough!" the countess yelled, stumbling on her elbows to crawl off the bed, but his tight prison didn't even give her the slightest chance to do it and drew her back, swiftly spreading her legs, as his lips parted in a smirk when watching her trying to break free. But he wasn't quite interested in scaring her, an alluring area pleading for his careful attention being way too important at that moment than her vague expression. She blushed exceedingly when seeing him stare continuously, closing in to place pale lips on her groin area and thighs, everywhere except one place. Circling all around, he never even attempt to touch her where her body wanted the most, so, unthinkingly, she started rocking her hips, together with his actions. When realizing that, the girl understood he knew exactly what he was doing and that her forbidden fruit solemnly longed for attention and she was ashamed to recognize that one avoided _place_ ached the most for attention, caressing, his and only his. Covering her face in embarrassment, seeming like she almost died when the butler pressed a first kiss on one of her lips and another and another, blowing a hot puffs of air over the girl's womanhood, so exactly when she thought he'd let her taste a bit of the glorious sweetness, he backed away for a second leaving her a moment to speak through gasps:

"What... What is this... feeling..."

"Ah, well, my lady, is it that you might be, excited?"

"I don't know... I feel like I'm burning..." and burning she was, endlessly trying to get air to reach her lungs.

"Do you not like it?"

"I don't hate it... but I don't particularly like it either... It's like something's missing..."

"Missing... Well... we will see about that..." he chuckled frightening and lowered his head again, continuing with his teasing way of getting the girl all heated up, craving for something more, something she didn't know exactly, all the shyness gone far away, making room for Sebastian's gaze upon her and every time he stopped from his motions, she would go mad, striking him with the most amusing, he thought, angry and timid, at the same time, stares, whereas he would only smile devilishly and carry on with his _duty_.

Exactly when the countess thought she would explode, he hastily grabbed the girl's arms from under her back, for a better position to drag her within his mouth and slipped the tip of his tongue only to barely touch the wet, pure fruit of her most sensible spot, a shock cycling through her whole body while doing so and, seeing the trembling she commenced, he licked again, earning another glorious twitch from his mistress. Parting her two soft lips with his long, thin index and middle fingers, the transparent liquid of her arousal started pouring, bright crimson shimmering at the sweet sight, the magnificent result of his work.

"Yes, my lady. So wet... such a lovely taste." he said between licks.

"Ah... d-don't say s-such things! Ngh..." she barely mumbled, but he didn't bother to listen to her insignificant words and resumed to pressing harder and harder over her pulsing clitoris, moist juices dropping on the clean white sheets, more and more, something to which he couldn't stop his unwanted comment:

"Oh, dear. First thing in the morning, I will have to change these."

"Sh-shut up already! Do you think I wanted to be like this?"

"But it is fine like _this_, my lady. Not fine but perfect." he purred sultrily, like a deceiving feline, while one of his fingers made it to slowly stretch her tight hole, his mouth continuing with a suckling on her soft, tiny bun, a loud scream of pleasure escaping the young lady's lips, along with her rocking hips, unconsciously moving rougher, tending to feel more of his ministrations, gesture which actually got a bit in his way, so he pushed her belly down with his other hand, pinning her back on the bed and jolted her legs over his shoulders and around his neck, imprisoning him in the chains he so longed to be tied by. It was too much for her to resist anymore, she felt like bursting any second, but he never let her do as she desired, halting every time when he sensed she was about to climax, simpering at how torn apart she was, right there, in front of him, only because of his actions. He slid the tip of his skilled, wet tongue over the pink, pulsing pear, up and down, again and again, as she twitched every time he did so, another motion that made his rubies glimmer with a devilish pleasure and, when feeling the muscles around his finger relax, he deepened more, up from the first, then the second and finally to the third knuckle, all to her liking.

She put both hands on his head, tightly gripping his locks, ravishing that dark hair in the messiest of ways, but he only enjoyed it, knowing what he did delighted her so, feeling her nails clawing the warm, white skin, as he drowned in her songs of pleasure, so loud and clear, endlessly pleading for more of his surprisingly sensual care, his hand beginning to move, lightly, then violently back and forth, gaining so many of the girl's hums and sighs, trying to call his name, but the shame in her chest didn't let her, only partly gasping _Seb-_. When his fiendish intuition agreed it was about time to help his mistress achieve her delicious release and the thin frail body under him started shivering spasmodic, panting heavily, sweating and burning terribly intense, he growled enticed:

"Say it, my lady. The name you gave me. Say it!"

"S-Seb... Sebastian! Sebastian! I'm-"

"Yes." he hissed quickly, before his tormenting tongue resumed to swiftly slide up and down, his finger never ceasing it's movement, reaching deeper and deeper, pressing the tip harder over the creamy bun from above it and pushing her hips down towards him to stop any of her actions that may interfere, her body catching fire, toes tightly curled, her spasms becoming more evident and she shouted his name once more, through large breaths of air:

"Seb-astian!" his nerves getting drunk with the sweet juices of his mistress's release, twitching violently, gasping harshly, burning and trembling, every inch of her being trembling fiercefully, uncontrollably, until it slowly faded away, but he did not stop his ministrations, not before she lightly pulled his hair back, with what energy she had remaining in her fragile hands. He lifted his head, drowning in delight, smiling even more satisfied than she was and rested on one side right next to her, gathering the girl back within his arms, something he could barely stop himself from doing. She seemed so sweet, gentle, brittle, he could barely stay away from her, as he was feeding on the innocence she was endlessly emanating.

"Was there something _missing_, this time, my lady?" he breathed against her forehead.

"Uh-huh..." when she rose her hand to gesticulate with her finger, she realized his jokes weren't in any need of attention, so she simply waved tired. Celia looked up at him, just to notice such an unfamiliar expression, a truthful twinkle radiating all over his face, so she couldn't help but rise towards his lips, although he shamelessly pushed her back.

"I am afraid this might not be to your liking, my lady."

"I don't care. I want this."

"If it is your wish, my lady..." he closed his eyes and lifted her chin, but she viciously tugged away from him.

"Can you for once stop saying that?! FOR ONCE! You're always_ Yes, my lady_ or _As you wish, mistress_! Why can't you at least pretend to do this because you want to? Pretend to like doing this?" she gesticulated towards the bed, as he rise one eyebrow, trying to calm her down:

"But, my lady, truly I always wanted this."

"Say it then!"

"Excuse me?"

"My name! Say my name!"

"My lady, I beg your pardon, but I cannot allow myself to use such expressions towards my owner." he dropped his head in shame: "I am but a dog whose duty is-"

"SAY IT!"

"..."

"IF YOU DON'T, I'LL LEAVE! SO HELP ME G-"

"Celia..."he barely uttered quite timidly. "Will you, please, listen to me." he lightly touched her wrist, as she nodded with a slight sigh. "My desire is you and only you. Trust my words, I go mad only seeing your poor sense of appreciation towards me, noticing your spiteful moods each and every morning, the lack of attention you offer me, drives me crazy just thinking that I might be the one at fault for your demeanor and that I am not competent enough to change it. I might seem a cold vermin to you, but to this cold vermin, you, my lady Celia, are the most precious of beings... I have never craved for someone's consideration so much as I craved for yours. Believe me when I am saying this, mistress... I beg of you." he gazed in her eyes with such tremendous despair, she didn't realize she could barely stand it, rather feeling suffocated by it. Such words... such a stare... such a grip on her hand, only his actions seemed like pleading for her not to leave.

"Sebastian?" she asked perplexed. "I never thought you can be capable of saying something like this..."

"My lady..." he muttered and pulled her from the wrist, above him, where she placed her tiny, pale palms, on his bare chest, looking a bit ashamed and nervous and he, once again, brushed her cheek with one thin finger, before rising while pushing her down to entwine his lips with hers, strands of blue velvet glibly tickling his nose, a mere simper forming on his expression, as he had indeed, never sensed such an intense emotion and neither did she, both of them living all their lives blind until that very moment, when they felt more connected than ever. He traced both his hands all over her body, while kissing and ravishing her mouth again, goosebumps rising along her spine, at how lustfully, but carefully he molded over her form. Not once had she thought there could be someone to make her senses tingle with excitement, but she had never been so wrong.

She slowly reached behind to unzip the butler's black trousers, as he suddenly gasped biting the girl unintentionally, amusingly scaring her into a backwards bunny jump right over his zipper.

"What was that for?"

"My apologies, mistress. You startled me greatly. Please, allow me." he grabbed her rear and easily picked her up, unzipped his pants and placed her back over his hips. Her eyes narrowed in question and couldn't help but ask:

"S-Sebastian... is there something wrong with..." she pointed her fingers low under her, as he, for the first time since she knew him, laughed out loud:

"Shy as always, my lady. No, it is perfectly normal." but his smile suddenly fell, when the girl, with no hesitation, dropped her hands to tuck his trousers away, slowly lowering her head, over the strange sight that has been revealed to her, a devilish smile appearing on her cherub like face, subtly trying to remember of her novels, how women there enticed their men. Without falter, she gripped his aching, throbbing member, barely leaving him any time to react:

"My lady, I cann-cannot show you such a- such a revolting display!" but she didn't bother to hear his words, as he didn't do so when she was in his position. Her wrist instinctively started moving up and down, staring at the weird expression Sebastian's face had, something she never saw before, eyes tightly shut, teeth ground together so hard she thought they were going to break. Seeing that somehow made her sense of authority rise a bit more, since he last stomped on it, impudently. Unlike his _methods_ of having the girl satisfied, through tease and torment, she thought it would be better if she just tried to make him feel good, not that she would've had any experience in teasing, to at least see how he would react to her ways. She opened her mouth to slide her wet tongue over the tip of his cock, while rubbing her hand around his soft shaft, and, when reaching the top, she would circle her thumb to spread his white fluid all over, earning subtle twitches from her butler. He endlessly attempted to calm himself, to not let her win him over, as she always did and most certainly not allow himself to go on a rampage, at least not on his mistress's first time. It definitely was hard to do that, to relax, knowing the only soul he cared for the most, was pleasuring him, right then and there, in the most indecent manner and breathed deep and slow, unconsciously rising his marked hand, placing it on the girl's head, skimming her cerulean hair, tenuously indulging her to swallow him more and more, unthinkingly reaching deeper inside her mouth. The young lady didn't frown, as instead she complied with his bashful wishes, even though she felt a bit odd that the butler, again, taught her, showing the girl the right way to do things. Her head went up and down on him, back and forth, under the conduct of his palm, as he growled and hitched at his mistress's continuous movement.

Seeing him actually gasp for air so evidently, somewhat made her understand the contented feeling he had when she gained her release. The corners of her mouth were slightly curled up in satisfaction, also managing to not overdo it with her pride and rather concentrate on what she was _learning_ to do to get her valet to lose his mind. She got used to something sticking inside to reach her throat, the moment couldn't have gone better when he impulsively jerked his hips forward, while pushing her head down at the same time, which caused a bit of a choke to the poor mistress in cause. She coughed a few times, under his guilty look, but it didn't last too long, as he grabbed his lady's waist and hoisted her on top of him, leaving the girl lean on her palms while he was maneuvering something from under her, which made Celia twitch and hum loudly. It was then that he realized he had lost control, all his cool harbored within him gone, his eyes weren't pulsing crimson as instead remaining in their catlike form, hungrily staring into her mismatched ones. She was all too excited to even notice it, his fingers flickering an exceptional sensation at that moment for her to even bother to think he had became a beast. And if he did, so what? As long as she adored it, then no harm done. Oh he indeed waited for so long to utterly break that unstained purity the girl was emanating, so long that he almost regretfully got used to it, but because of his young lady's aching desire, he had to comply, to do whatever she asked, to take that innocence away from her and free the girl from any canny thoughts.

He slowly stopped his motion, bringing his member up near her entrance, just to tease a bit more by rubbing one another, but it most likely was more of a torture to him than for his mistress. He wanted a lot more than just play around, wanted to know how it felt inside of her, dominate her, ravish her body, make her wet and burn, scream and yell, twist and hitch, above and under him, all the positions available and with his knowledge, he would definitely make them possible. Watching her every reaction, held her hips firmly to support her, while she ground her teeth on the thumb nail, waiting for him to begin, but she didn't actually know how to prepare for the penetration, so he lightly brought his hips up, holding her still, easily prodding her. There were no more hums and gaps of pleasure, instead her eyes were shut close in pain, so he broke the contact and tried again and again, until he reached the end of his patience.

"You have to relax, my lady, or else you will never feel pleasure, but only pain."

"I don't know how." she mumbled, as he slid his thumbs above her inner thighs to part her dripping lips, thrusting forward once, while pulling her down and, with one swift move, it was done.

"For fuck's sake Sebastian, what the Hell was that?" she cried, yelling vexed at him.

"I have my limits too, my lady." he growled lifting her, only to let the girl fall again."Oh I have been waiting for this. Delightful sensation is to be inside of you, my lady."

"Don't say that!"

"Would you rather..." he rose in lotus to place a kiss on her cheek, thrusting again more violently. "Have sex with me, my lady?"

"Shut up!"

"I sincerely cannot see you as the type to_ make love_." he nagged again

"Sebastian, stop this! I don't like it!" she shouted, getting ready to hit him, but he caught her hand before she could even think about doing it and violently tucked both arms behind her back.

"Do not act like a spoiled child, mistress. After all, I have not come this far to simply let you walk away from me."

"So what you said earlier, were just lies, you bastard."

"I can assure you, my lady, I will not break our contract's conditions with lies. All I told you..." he struck her again, earning another loud cry from his mistress: "Was the truth..." another sting followed by the girl's clear sobs: "The whole truth..." another pierce, another grumble: "And nothing but the truth..." he finished softly, nibbling her ear, gradually hastening the speed of his movement.

"Let go of me, Sebastian!"

"If you behave, my lady, I will let go."

"Why the fuck should I behave?! Can't you see you're hurting me?"

"If you would stop struggling, it would not."

"Why does it matter anymore..."

Loosening the binding, he embraced her frail form so tightly, while in continuous motion, her yells slowly ceasing and laid her hands around his neck, barely reaching to place her chin on his shoulder, quietly sighed in his ear, somewhat pushing herself to subside the pain in that warm hug he kept her in. From doing so, a tingly sensation managed to burst within her body, a pleasure so intense in her chest and stomach it almost ached, especially one particular place, so she gripped his dark locks and, a light simper brightening his expression when hearing that low, timid hums began falling between her lips. He placed one hand on her shoulder, to press her down quicker and harder, while his other one lifted one breast to squeeze and rub a nipple, while forcing hungry kisses on her neck base. Before the moans became even louder, meaning that she fully gave into the graceful manner he handled her, he slid one palm down on her spine, to show his mistress what he thought of doing at the beginning, as her question remained unanswered, spread the two buttocks and sliding the middle finger all over her damp region to wet it, he slipped it inside her tight back hole and what once she thought as dirty and disgusting, now aroused her even more. Thrusting the girl forward on the bed to fall above her, he brought his lips to conquer hers, urging to reach deeper and deeper inside of her, one hand dropping to circle around the dewy, pink bud, as she quivered in despair every time, bringing her legs to slither the around is waist. A low, devilish chuckle escaped him, before whispering against the blue strands of hair:

"How does it feel to have all your holes filled my lady?" but she said _good bye_ to common sense a long time ago and to his surprise, she squeezed his face between small hands and answered:

"It feels amazing." and pulled him into another kiss.

And oh he was indeed more and more enticed to dominate that vulnerable and fragile creature beneath him, far inferior to his knowledge and strength, he could so easily squash her like a bug, however he felt protective and gentle towards her, seeing the tiny bundle fall apart in his arms, screaming his name over and over again, each time seeming like almost crying out for mercy, but seeing the young lady enjoying herself so much, he could only smile, being utterly thankful for his aptitude in women's desire. Picking up his pace, thrusts becoming too fast and powerful, getting the girl so intoxicated she could barely resist, his hands never ending their motions either, with one stroking the soft pearl and the other one entering and leaving her other stiff opening, relaxing the muscle, helping it be more welcoming for his finger, he felt a faint vibration radiating around his flaming member and struck her so hard, she didn't even realize what happened, as his godly actions made her body shiver endlessly, hitching from every small inch, while her white moist essences spurted all over his pulsing pelvis. But he never stopped moving, until he saw the girl's body slowly calming down from the uncontrollable spasms, keeping his eyes wide open at something that caught his full attention.

Jerkily breathing, she turned her head sideways so she would not suffocate and he remained pinned in the exact same position, staring at her so captivated, gazing at the beauty before him, the bright afterglow she was emanating because of the sweet orgasm she gained and the thin, amusing drool that fell under her lower lip, being enough to simply hypnotize the cruel demon, urging him to shift from a merciless killer into a lovable human being, his eyes easily shutting the shimmering ruby shade. He lowered a bit, until his chest met hers and stole a kiss from his mistress, before placing one on her forehead, climbing off to sit right next to his young lady. She seemed more adorable then than ever and the demon couldn't stop himself from smiling, embracing her warmly once more, but she wasn't doing better herself, as the only feeling she had at that moment was only content and completion, having fulfilled her desire by the only being she allowed herself to be disgraced by. Her head lightly fell on his shoulder, bringing her nose to snuggle with his chin, as he mildly lifted the girl above his chest, covering her with the white blankets, brushing strands of cerulean velvet off her pale, angelic face, breaking the deafening silence:

"There is not a thing in this whole damned world that could make me happier, than even the slightest second with you like this, my lady." an unknown smile appearing on her face and whispered sarcastically:

"Don't be conceited." to which, of course, he replied in the same low tone:

"Damn brat."

Amazingly enough, none of them didn't even dare ask the other _how it felt_, as they would rather keep the answers for themselves and not bother with silly small talk, but enjoy the moment of silence which filled the room, although something was troubling her since they ceased the act and quizzed curious:

"Sebastian... I've read something interesting some time ago."

"I am glad that you considered sharing it with me, my lady, if that might be the reason for which you started this conversation." the butler smiled enthusiastically.

"On a second thought, I'd rather not... It wasn't that important after all."

"If you say so, my lady."

"Alright fine! I... read in some of my books..."

"Yes?"

"I mean, I discovered, I learned that... when... we..."

"Yes?"

"When a man and a woman... have... ahem... you know..."

"My apologies, no, I do not..."

"Shut up! So when they do... it... and the man... err... has a... uhm..._ that_."

"_That_, my lady?"

"Oh don't act so innocent all of a sudden!"

"I most certainly do not. But trust me I do not even have the faintest idea what you are talking about." he chuckled fairly amused.

"Shockingly... So... as I was saying... when the man... finishes... in-inside... a woman, I've read that there is a pretty nice feeling..."

"It might."

"But the thing is I didn't feel anything."

"Believe me, my lady, you could not have felt anything."

"Why..."

"Well, there is not much to explain, is there?"

"Are you saying... you... didn't?"

"No, my lady."

"Then what was all those times when you jumped on me... Weren't you eager to do this?" and as usual, he didn't falter when giving an answer, with words that suddenly locked a knot in the lady's throat:

"I am not fond of seeing sadness, wounds, blood nor nothing that might pain you, but if I must hurt you to make you feel good, than that is what I will do."

"Sebastian... I want you to cum... inside of me." and this conversation was one surprise after another for both of them, barely being able to believe who the other was and a chill ran through him only at the thought of how it would be like to do as she said. Although as much as he fancied the idea, he couldn't possibly do it.

"I am terribly sorry, my lady, I simply cannot."

"Why not?"

"I simply cannot permit myself to accept the generosity of your_ offer_. If you are doing this to have the mere feeling of what it was described in your novels, I can tell you it is not much of a sensation."

"Not just for that..."

"It's because I already know my reaction when I climax, now I want to know yours..."

"That's one Hell of a reason, indeed." a faint laugh tickled her ears, along with his finger, through the blue locks of hair.

"Well?"

"My lady, I am a butler and a demon."

"So?"

"I can see your frustration, but understand this, my lady: there are some parts of me I cannot control and I do not know what might happen."

"Are you saying you can hurt me for real this time?"

"I deeply care for your safety, my lady and I do not wish to injure you. So, can we stop here, for tonight?"

"No."

"Mistress, I beg your pardon, but you might not see the gravity of the situation."

"Sebastian, I think you don't see the position you're in. Don't make me give you an order."

"It is the same as I said before. If I have to break the contract for the sake of your well being, than that is what I shall do."

"Do you want me to beg, then?"

"Not even in the wildest of dreams."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Nothing-"

"Sebastian, I've said this before: I trust you." the words tied themselves around his neck like a tight rope, meant to strangle the soul out of him and could simply answered:

"Yes." He actually wanted to say:_ if this is your wish_, but remembering the tantrum she threw earlier, almost turning both of them off, he bit his tongue, as he grasped a hold of her frail body once more, squeezing her breasts, arduously kissing her rosy lips, lurid cheeks and pale bare skin, stroking his still wet shaft, firmly gripping her bony hips to enter her again, thrusting back and forth, accompanied by the girl's endless squirms and screams, finally allowing the monster inside take over him.

"Close your eyes, my lady." he grimaced.

"Why?" he barely heard her speak.

"I am your butler. I cannot have my mistress's image of me ruined by this." she would have refused, but she knew he would have either stopped, either continue talking about it, which wasn't in her plans and even so, the young lady wasn't in the mood to argue, so she accepted quickly enough. Watching her frown at his request, although complying, he turned her around, rising her in doggy, creeping one hand between her legs to grasp again the attention of her clitoris, the other massaging the pink, soft nipples, leaning over her back to press his lips on the back of her neck, blowing away the strands of cerulean hair. An out-of-this-world growl escaped his throat, one that made her hitch scared, however the way he was moving, in and out, was way more distracting than the sounds he started to release, her hands beginning to shiver shortly after they adopted that position, so she fell on her elbows, biting her nails, then the sheets and everything that was within her reach.

Sebastian grabbed her with one arm, picking her from the bed, swinging the girl to face him, placing both hands under the tiny, plump rear to hold his mistress, her feet clutching tightly around him. She didn't see what was happening, but he led her to visualize, so she noticed he was standing up, not quite the comfortable position for him, but she didn't care as long as he did it without her consent to please himself. She felt his member leaving her dripping hole, how he lifted her to circle his middle fingers around her damp bud, ghosting hot lips all around her collar bone and down on her chest, between her breasts and over them. In and instant he twirled her to fall on a dusty table, he actually had to use while working, but never bothered, grabbed her shoulders, roughly pulling himself into her again and again, faster and harder every time, staring at the girl's exposed ass, so appetizing, sharp nails tracing five thick, red lines over her back, all the way from her blades to her rear, then licking off the scarlet dewdrops from his black claws, trembling excited at the metal taste left in his mouth.

She didn't say a thing, only let harmless moans leave her lips, knowing he indeed had changed when feeling fangs piercing through her every inch of skin and, before even realizing, her knees buckled barely being able to stand, but he always noticed those signs, so, without a word spoken, he turned her again, bringing her feet over his shoulders, as he leaned over her to breathe against her lips. The butler wanted to dominate her and now he did, spoiling her innocence with acts that truly corrupted every small bit of her soul, in every single position the room offered and in every way possible, hard, soft, violent, gentle, fast, slow, his growls frightening her every time they became louder and trying not to pay any attention to the weird noises nor the bites, scratches and bruises. She endured his actions for hours straight, in which he shattered the window, whereas hitting it with his fists when pressing her back to it, almost breaking her spine falling with her inferior half over the edge of the bed, ripping her hands off, while he kept them locked together above her head, up to the wall and many more _adventures_.

"My lady, would you give yourself to me... fully..."

"Why does it matter anymore. My soul is already damned... already yours..." and he finally climaxed, clenching her hips, pushing them against each other so hard he nearly teared them apart, surprisingly shouting her name muttering words she shouldn't forget to ask their meaning later, however her thoughts were deflected by another orgasm she was given, while his was happening and it didn't matter how many she had that night, this one had something to it, a more special sensation. Gloriously finishing, leaning on the book stand, he waited to heavily gasp, before gathering her in his arms to take the girl back to the bed, where he lifted her to stay on his chest, covering them with the soft, white blankets, his being still trembling at her whispering his name through the fitful breaths for air. A very long night that turned out to be, as such she fell asleep right away, the second she shut her eyes, with no more words spoken, feeling crimson fire gazing at her, not missing one single move.

{}


	9. Chapter 9

{}

Even though Sebastian's windows were in a very comfy angle where the Sun could barely reach all day and didn't disturb them, the annoying chirping sound the birds were making just outside the broken glass woke the mistress up, to find the same pair of bright scarlet eyes gazing at her since she fell asleep. With a slightly hoarse voice she greeted him muttering a lazy good morning, when leaning on one elbow over his chest to place a brief kiss on his chin, as he stretched to catch her waist.

"I hope you slept well last night, my lady." he smiled delighted.

"Well your medicine actually helped me more than alcohol." a faint giggle escaped her, after the sultry words.

"Please keep in mind, my lady, you have quite a busy program today." the butler really wanted to tease the girl.

"Oh, yes, professor. I remember I have my violin lessons, but I really recall how you insisted on teaching me how to strike the right chords last night." the young lady nagged, tickling with two fingers, all the way from his rib cage to his left inner thigh, earning a very seducing lip bite from him, while watching her how she teased quite professionally. "Goodness... And those Latin poems you had me translate... Damn those... I still don't know where to put my tongue to pronounce those syllable..." she rose one eyebrow, tracing said tongue hungrily over her superior lip.

"My, my... have I released a sexual beast last night, mistress?"

"I don't know what you did, Sebastian. But I loved it."

"Very well then, my lady. I think we can skip lessons today." he chuckled viciously, before stealing a late morning kiss from her, one she graciously accepted, actually, barely waiting for it since waking up. Her lazy sapphires shut close, while his grips became tighter around her waist and back, lifting her into another riding position, cupping her face to stare astonished at the angelic expression, such gorgeous features he couldn't take his eyes off, that moment more than ever.

"Stop looking like that." she smirked.

"I simply cannot, my lady. You are far too beautiful now and I would not risk missing a second of it." he closed to brush her cheeks and place his lips on her reddened pout, when something disturbed them, making the poor couple jump off the bed, like despaired knocks on the door almost tearing it down next to loud panicked screams:

"Mister Sebastian! Siiiiir!"

"OOII! Sebastian! Are you in there?" they heard the noises coming from the other side. The knob was picked, as Celia squeaked scared, imagining in one fraction what would happen if they were to be seen, but the second she opened her eyes, a cool breeze fluttered her strands of hair, birds flying right passed her ear and feeling exposed directly to the sunlight, as Sebastian held her tightly, walking against the manor's grey, exterior walls.

"Wha-"

"Bear with me for a second, my lady. We will arrive to your dorm momentarily." and not even finishing the sentence they went through a large opened window.

"I will be right back, my lady." he said taking his black tailcoat off her shoulders.

"Be quick about it... I'll... be... waiting for you..." she fidgeted for a second before he simpered nodding and flying out again after placing a brief, fatherly kiss on her forehead.

She rushed to close the window so the winter's freezing cold wind wouldn't make it to her bones, went to dress in a freshly washed night gown and jumped back to bed, covering herself up to her chin. The sheets were cool, proof that no one slept there that night, a short tremble of excitement concealing her when remembering their sprightly activity from last night, that actually helped her wake up in high spirits the next morning, despite the every day grumpiness falling over her. Although the memories were still fresh and as tangible as they can be, the girl could still barely believe he spent so many hours twisting her in positions that, now thinking of them, were quite humiliating, but had a great role in satisfying her, even if the embarrassment she hadn't felt then came back to her now, blushing at how she forcibly accepted to fall before him in such indecent ways.

All the negative thoughts got her tired and emptied her head making room for others, shivering flushed, reminding herself how well Sebastian effortlessly handled her, touched her, massaged her every inch of skin perfectly, using that skilled tongue extremely good, even talking to her in the ways he did actually got her burning a bit and the young lady had to admit... her butler proved to be expert in every single thing and showed her an excellent time the night before. A very known scent suddenly made her senses sharp, turning her head, smiling at the Earl Grey tea waiting for her attention on the nightstand, right next to a still warm plate with french omelette.

{}

"Why are all three of you banging on my door like a bunch of lunatics?" the butler frowned.

"Sebastiaaaan!" cried Finny, jumping on him, covering his impeccable white shirt with snot.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Well, sir, we didn't see you anywhere and we went to see if the young master is awake, but he wasn't in his room, so we panicked and thought you two might have ran away, yes we did." Mey-Rin sobbed.

"Yeah! Stop scaring us like that!" Bard sighed relieved as Sebastian's eyebrow twitched upwards.

"And may I ask, in which room have you searched for the young master?"

"Uhmmm... his room of course!" the blonde boy smiled.

"Will you all please follow me." the valet smirked, leading the way towards the young lady's chamber and when arriving knocked on the door, asking for permission to enter.

"Yes?" she answered, eager to see him again, the others remaining jaw dropped at the sight, behind them, a furious voice cracking their shock:

"If I ever catch you making such a racket inside the manor, I will chop off your tongues. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-Y-YES S-SIR!" they replied, running away quickly enough, as Sebastian turned to smile and face a giggling young mistress, walking towards the bed and, once next to it, lets out a shivered sigh, gazing at her very pleading:

"Pardon my rudeness, my lady, will it be of any inconvenience if I were to interrupt your daily morning routine?"

"One or two I guess... But alright you can..." she snorted at how quickly Sebastian's eyes widened seeing her indecisive expression, patting a spot on the bed.

"I appreciate your invitation , mistress." he cooed thankful, taking a seat near her, laying on one side, loosening his tie a bit.

"So what do I deserve for letting my butler interrupt my daily morning routine?" she simpered amused, once more, as he glanced defeated at the tea cup a few times. "Oh this?" the young lady rose it, turning it upside down, placing it on the saucer and giving it to Sebastian.

"I understand it was not enough."

"It was... And you handled it quite swiftly I must say... although... you could have done a better job, honestly." Celia laughed as he growled taunted, pulling the girl closer to him with one single move, her pearly white teeth beautifully showing a vivid smile, her butler remaining baffled at how lovely she seemed when happy, as he had never saw her like that before and it truly was a rare sight.

"You are so mean, mistress..." he whispered softly against her ear.

"Well... I had a good teacher."

"I could never be mean to you, my lady." he shook his head lightly, as she leaned on one elbow to face him, commencing another of their endless stare down contests, before he traced a finger to tuck a few locks out off her face, threw away his left glove to skim her cheeks with his bare hand, the corners of his lips falling in concern, pressing his hand harder on her forehead:

"Can you really have a fever, my lady?"

"I don't know. Why?" she rose one eyebrow.

"You are seriously burning up."

"I'm not feeling anything weird."

"Honestly, young mistress, you have been so sickly lately. I am at wits end with you." he grinned.

"Oh, shut it. It's not like you don't want to see me suffer." she retorted somewhat trying to sound humorous, but he took it as an offense, shut his eyes and spoke disgruntled:

"I would never want to see you suffer, even the slightest. Excuse me for denying what you just said, but believe me... I only gladly feast upon your pleasure." he frowned for a second, but brightened quickly earning a rosy shade in the young lady's cheeks continuing with a softer tone: "What would fit your tastes for today's lunch?"

"Anything would be good. Can we talk about that later?"

"And what would you like to talk about, my lady?"

"Something else..." she cooed, closing to breathe on his neck, but he placed his arms around the girl's waist, lifting her to look at him.

"I cannot do this knowing you might be sick."

"If I want it, isn't it obvious I'm ok?"

"Not always, young mistress."

"But I'm bored!"

"Oh? Is cutting down on your program having this effect on you?"

"Fine!" the girl growled annoyed, turning around to face away from her butler, while he came closer behind her back, tightly hugging his young mistress.

"Please do not understand me wrong, my lady,but I care more about your health than a moment's pleasure." he sighed with a slight simper, making her smile a bit too.

"You're impossible..." Celia barely mumbled, crawling to where she lately noticed was a very good sleeping spot, his chest, as he crept his arms around her, to fondle the milky, soft skin from under the night gown. Such a comfortable position that proven to be, simply near his heart and under his protection, melting deep within the embrace of the only living being who could make her relax and tremble in excitement at the same time. So good that felt that she only woke up several hours later at the smell of Sebastian's cooking, right inside her room, on a silver tray near her bed. A low, careful whisper made her eyes slowly flutter open, as he gently brushed a white piece of doused cloth of her forehead, skimming his thumb over the girl's flushed cheeks, a soft gasp escaping her mouth when noticing the damp sweat she had slept in. Before she could even say a word, he took the liberty of speaking, but she could barely hear faint fragments.

"How do you feel?" his hand reached to massage her neck nape.

"Dizzy..."

"Yet again I told you not to temper with your health and here you are now."

"What the Hell did I do?"

"You are far too superficial, young mistress." he said severely, shaking his head, but he continued quickly enough: "It is good, you have woken up just in time to eat something."

"I'm not hungry..."

"I thought you might say that, so I prepared you something... special... to help with your fever." he smiled innocently.

"Milky rissoto... and pot-au-feu..." she muttered, after sniffing a few times.

"Yes, indeed, my young lady. A great sense of smell, as always."

"How can I not know it..." the girl ground her teeth, as a painful memory was brought back from the depth of her sorrowful past.

"Of course you would remember that time when you were only thirteen and I made the exact same recipe for you, because the young mistress was feeling sick back then too." he tried to recover, while watching her mourning face slowly brighten.

"Yeah... And it was good."

"Why, thank you, young mistress."

"Hm..."

"Something happened, my lady? Do you prefer something else?"

"No. I was just thinking."

"What an honor to witness this, mistress."

"Cut it out... I was about to say something nice."

"Oh?"

"Since when did you start to act so charitable?"

"Did you notice just now?"

"..."

"I have never changed my behavior towards you, mistress. I have always been the same since the first day we were acquainted."

"Do you remember? The first day we met, I mean?"

"Ah, yes! Indeed! Like it was only yesterday. I really scared you back then. Seemed like I was the boogie man or some sort."

"You never actually ceased to scare me."

"Oh, my lady, you are hurting my feelings. What ever have I done to scare you?"

"You're joking, right?" she struck him with a most insensitive glare.

"How about you tell me all about these bad opinions of me and maybe I can do something to change them." he chuckled, laying playfully on the bed next to his mistress, sweetly embracing her, placing his chin on her head, one arm over her shoulders and the other cupping her cheek, pushing her upwards towards his lips. "Well, mistress, I'm listening."

"On the first night, when you prepared me a bath and you poured all the boiling water over me?"

"That scared you?"

"Not that! And then I ordered you to get out, but I felt sick because all of the events that took place... back then..."

"Yes?"

"And you barged back in there, pinned me to the wall and squeezed me so hard, looking at my body like I was some kind of ill parasite, a disgusting creature..."

"Don't say such things, my lady."

"Anyway, I got used to your behavior a long time ago... So no hard feelings."

"I am most certainly glad to hear this, my dear lady."

"Your what-" she said surprised before another voice intruded their useless drivel, as the girl thought the conversation was:

"Sebastiaaan!"

"I had just about enough of them." his demon fangs came out, as well as his eyes shimmered crimson, stomping revolted down the hall: " What is it this time?"

"A letter came a few minutes ago." Finny gesticulated, fluttering a piece of paper in his right hand.

"Give it to me. Thank you. Now back to your chores."

"Yes sir!"

The butler turned around to take the just arrived message to his mistress, although along the way, he allowed his curiosity to intervene and opened the seal to read what was inside, entering the young lady with a most frustrated expression.

"What?" she asked concerned.

"Two news came in today." he avoided her look.

"So?" the girl narrowed her eyes, barely waiting to hear what was so important.

"A bad one and an even worse one. Which would you prefer?" Of course, she knew Sebastian had the oddest ways of communicating not too cheerful messages.

"What's going on? The worse one, of course!" the calm voice, suddenly rose into a low, panicked shout.

"Well then I have no choice, I will have to tell them in order." and, unfolding the letter, he coughed before any further talk.

"Then why even bother asking?" she stood back in defeat: "I'm listening."

"The bad news is that your uncle in coming."

"Shit..." Celia spat angrily. "When?"

"That is the even worse news." a plain chuckle left his lips. "Tonight."

"Are you joking?"

"I am afraid not, my lady." the butler stood still, with a cold straight face.

"We have to go make preparations then!" she jumped out the bed, paying no mind to the lack of underwear which left her female parts greatly exposed to the man standing in the door way, glaring uncontrollably at her. Making his way towards the girl, he placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder, patting the fright away, before she turned around to stare pleadingly right into his scarlet rubies.

"I think you have the heaviest job of them all..." Sebastian frowned, looking down at a very upset young lady.

"I know... "

{}

The clock was ticking on the wall of the mistress's study, seconds seeming like minutes, minutes like hours and hours like days, transparent droplets tracing over the foreheads of the three Phantomhive servants, who were expecting a very bad scolding from their master, or, who knows, maybe even be fired. Holding their breaths in for as long as they could, the fear behind pale faces could be noticed and from both parties, actually. Celia gulped, let out a loud sigh and spoke with a broken voice:

"Let's get this over with... I gathered all of you here to tell you something." a light tremble seizing her throat. "It's not very important..."

"Very, actually." the butler coughed in his fist rudely.

"Shut up." she rushed.

"Young master, before you continue, could you at least consider, all the good things we did, instead of all the bad... I mean we did help a lot..." a rough voice broke the discussion.

"Yes, young master, Bard is right... We know we are clumsy all the time, yes we do..." an amusingly praying tone accompanied the other one.

"But if you consider giving us one last chance..." Finny ended their part of the talk, as Sebastian and Celia threw confused glances to each other, the girl's face contorting in displeasure, at the thought of the subject they were there to discuss.

"I'm not throwing any of you out." she managed and barely finishing the sentence, sighs of relief filled the room, so the girl continued: "As my servants, you have the right to know my secrets. Well... some of them..."

"Blimey! Could it be that the young master trusts us enough to tell us about where you hide-"

"Bard! Let the master talk!" whispered Mey-Rin annoyed, as the young lady's eyes shifted from one to another, silently clearing her throat, beginning with a very insecure expression.

"I... My... I am... For me is..." the trio widened their eyes at the blabbering she commenced, as Tanaka showed an all knowing cheeky smile and Sebastian face palmed subtly, rubbing his temples quite vexed. "So... Today... I will share with you a bit of information..."

"My lady, I think it is for the best to just let it out." the demon cooed towards her.

"How about you cut it out and help me." she jumped.

"For some time now, you have been lied to. All of you."

"Sebastian!"

"You told me to help you, did you not?"

"Not like that, for pity sake!"

"Then?"

"... Heh... So... this is a bit awkward... but believe it or not I... am... not what it seems..."she continued.

"Oh my! God bless! An angel! I always knew the young master had that halo floating around him, yes I did!" the redhead blushed, bringing her palms together excited.

"What?..." the young lady remained perplexed.

"An angel...? Is that the best you could come up with?" laughed Bard almost dropping on the floor.

"No, no... I'm-" Celia tried speaking again.

"An alien?" the orange haired gardener shouted, glimmering eyes shooting her straight.

"Hm... that might work..." the cook agreed.

"No-"

"Or a robot? Maybe?" Finny danced again.

"Hah! I was thinking about the same thing!"

"Will you list-"

"Or! You're not the young master! And he is somewhere captured! And you're here to bargain with us and bloody Hell we're standing here wasting time!" the three, started whispering to each other, throwing worried glances at the girl.

"Will you shut up! I'm a girl!" their jaws dropped almost instantly, sad or confused stares changing from Sebastian to the young lady then amongst themselves, staying silent until Mey-Rin dared to talk again:

"Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"The operation, of course!"

"What operation?"

"I read in some books that you can have something that is called a sex change." Sebastian snorted loudly, bringing his fist to his lips to refrain from laughing, but the lady payed him no mind. "I mean, of course it hurt, clumsy, yes I am! But young master, excuse me! Young lady! You will always be the same in our hearts!"

"Yes she's right! We'll always support you."

"Yeah! Even if you can't get rid of the boyish aspect of yours!"

"Bard! That is not proper!" and this time the demon turned away, loudly coughing to mask the amusing thread he had stuck in his throat.

"You morons! I'm a girl since I was born!" Celia shouted one last time, silence falling upon them, with another obvious round of confused glares, before Tanaka came round and started with a very wise tone:

"Lady Celia Sophia Angelina Phantomhive, given name after her late aunt, baroness Angelina Dalles, is the first born child of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive, the predecessors of this very manor, and twin sister to the late Ciel Phantomhive, achieved title as the Queen's Guard Dog, leader of Funtom Company, head of Phantomhive household. It has been such a long time, my lady." the grey haired man bowed politely.

"Yes... it has... Thank you, Tanaka..." she sighed. "So is everything clear for all of you?" her eyebrows knitted, as a cold gaze almost wiped the life out of them.

"Y-Yes! My lady!"

"Very well then. You are dismissed. Oh and don't blow, burn or break anything. We'll have guests soon." she spoke severely.

"O-Of course, young m-ma-mistress!" they fidgeted bumping into each other on their way out.

{}

"My, my. A demon owned by an angel. Isn't that a surprise." Sebastian whispered, settling a white, gloved hand on the paperwork his young lady was so eager to finish.

"What are you getting so worked up about?"

"Nothing, mistress. Just posting an innocent metaphor to describe a very amusing situation." the butler chuckled, leaning forward.

"My name does not change my attitude." the girl rolled her eyes sheepishly.

"Indeed... it does not." he placed his fingers under her chin, gently indulging the countess to look at him.

"And I hope it won't change yours either." she cooed, gazing at him with half opened cerulean eyes, blue strands of hair hiding a very childish blush.

"No... It does not." he breathed against her lips, before pressing his onto hers, cupping those burning cheeks, easing her into such a kiss, almost seemed like devouring each other's souls, heavily panting, hums starting to fill the girl's mouth. Pulling apart, he brushed his thumb over her forehead to tuck the locks that got in the way.

"What's the time?" she asked in one breath, somehow letting him know what was she about to ask next.

"Half past nine, my lady." the butler spoke enticed.

"Well... I hope we have enough time to sleep a bit before my uncle arrives." she showed a toothy and sultry simper, watching him slowly lowering his body.  
But he didn't even have any chance to answer, as a light sound coming from outside, made their ears brisk, almost jumping from their seats. Sebastian ripped his gaze from upon her, to see what caused the noise, the corners of his mouth easily falling, a more sober expression being revealed. She stared furious at the floor, until a calming, gentle hand came to rest on her head:

"There is no need to be upset, my lady. We will have enough time." he creased his eyes, placing one finger over his perfect smile.

{}

"Uncle Trevis! Such a pleasant surprise to have you visiting!" Celia welcomed her relative as sweetly as she could.

"My dearest niece!" a man around forty, with quite an imposing stature, entered the main hall of the Phantomhive manor. His strikingly deep blue eyes fixated on the lady before him, obviously a perfect mirror image to the girl's, staring back at him, a very short sigh came to her lips when seeing that unique strawberry blonde hair, reminding so much of her late mother. An extremely impressive figure his cover was, despite the baneful illness, that evidently ran in the family, eating him from inside, but no matter how painful, he stood tall and still.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, my lord." the butler bowed politely.

"My, if it isn't Sebastian! I haven't seen you in seven years." he smiled startled. "You haven't changed a day!" the man patted him on the shoulder, leaning forward to his ear, whispering amused: "You keep it going like this and my niece might fall for you, if you know what I'm saying." and finished with a wink.

"My lord, please do not say such things. I would not even allow myself to dream about something like that."

"Bah! Nonsense! I wish my boy was as talented and elegant as you are."

"If you praise me so much, my lord, I might get used to it." the butler simpered.

"You should!" the guest shouted, rising one hand towards the dinning hall, under the young lady's face palm: "Onward to our festive dinner!" and took the lead to take a seat at the table. Sebastian filled their glasses with a rare red wine, after which he went to prepare the meal, taking him no more than ten minutes, making his entrance respectful under the pleased eyes of a charmed guest:

"Butler, what are we having?" he laughed colorfully, an unknown thread of shame suddenly rising scarlet dyed blots on Celia's cheeks, once again propping her head on the table.

"For starters: Hot prawns and smoked salmon salad." he smiled, placing the plates in front of each of them.  
Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard and Tanaka were standing by, closely watching Sebastian do his work, as well as paying attention if any of the two had any needs, while he was gone. When the main course started, so did the questions:

"So, uncle... to what do I owe the honor?"

"Ah yes! I wanted to talk to you about something!" he said after swallowing a mouthful of roast sirloin. "You've come to that age. And you know... you can't waste all your life, spending it alone..." and as he furthered the conversation, she rose one eyebrow, entwining, thin, pale fingers in front of her nose. "So I came to the conclusion..."

"Well?" she quizzed nervously.

"You should do a marriage interview!" he chirped joyfully, the girl jaw dropping in an instant.

"What?" she asked desperate.

"What?" the three shouted blushing intensively, accompanied by a bitter "Ho ho ho."

"What..." Sebastian muttered, narrowing his shimmering, crimson eyes in annoyance, an immense amount of fury pushing him into barely withstanding the raging anger cloaking him.

{}


	10. Chapter 10

{}

"I knew it! That slob! Does he really think I'm that stupid?"

"Why not throw him out this instant?"

"I can't, Sebastian! Didn't you hear what he said? I have bumped into the opportunity of meeting someone, who would be quite fond of being acquainted to you. And, between us two, I have spoken to marchioness Midford about this and she seemed quite pleased. It's my aunt we're talking about!"

"Well then let us treat him with kindness and respect, shall we?" Sebastian smiled delighted, the hand he placed on the dinning table pressing so hard, it broke both the table and the floor.

"I'll meet with this guy..." she dropped her head.

"And then what?" he arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know! Stop asking me those questions!"

"You do realize that if you get married to a man, not only will the whole country find out, but the Queen too."

"I KNOW! So cut the useless talk and think about something."

"How about you simply refuse."

"If I refuse Francis she will tell everyone I'm a woman and because I have no right in front of her she's going to take everything away from me, including Funtom. That's why I pretended to be my brother, because the only one who has priority is a man, but I'm not, so the next heir is her. Neither me nor my mother would have won. My only way out is marrying." her one breath drivel earned another one of her butler's careless crack in the floor. "Look... we'll solve this one way or another." she continued disappointed that she was actually the one who said it and not Sebastian, as he usually did.

"When is our second uninvited guest arriving, then?" he spat, his face contorted in utter disgust.

"Tomorrow... And Sebastian, try to be rational... I don't want to be giving explanations to the wrong people at the end of this." she turned her back to him, to face the window, which was hiding a beautiful white, winter image.

"Very well, my lady. I will see to the preparations. Excuse me."

After the door shut, a deafening silence seized every corner of the room in a tormenting sadness, unimaginable thoughts and awful scenarios about her being deprived of everything, popping in the girl's mind with excruciating head aches. Everything, absolutely everything gone and by everything, of course, she meant the only being she truly cared about: Sebastian and, rather than having everything forcibly taken away, she would prefer taking her own life.

'What...' she questioned the odd feeling suddenly harboring within her, wondering how come, without falter, killing herself crossed her mind, indeed seeming like a dignified solution and, for a split second, she even thought of any possible way to do it... poison, strangling, cutting through vital spots in her body and, yes, Sebastian took care so that she would know each and every one of them. A sharp icy needle pierced her heart, leaving her almost breathless, when the relentless urge to go seek for his protection appeared and that was exactly when the young lady asked herself another question: 'Am I... in love?' A shaken pant commenced, as she ran out of the room and down the hall towards... the kitchen?

{}

Long hours passed, sapphire eyes fixated in the white horizon, out the steamed windows, as it was endlessly snowing, layers after layers of silvery, cold powder mercilessly fell one on top of the other, forming quite an appalling view that even made the dead shiver. Celia sat with frozen feet on the marble sill in the intimacy of her own dormitory, pondering quietly on how to assault this dreadful situation, at the same time suicidal imaged never ceasing to fly around her. There were two possible answers to give to the unexpected proposition and, either way, she was screwed, whether it was a no or a yes, her life was yet to become more miserable that it ever was. The girl almost started hating her demon butler for not eating her soul when he should have... but... 'Better late than never...' she wept, rubbing her index finger over cool, hard silver hidden up her sleeve. A sorrowful tear traced wet lines on her fury flushed cheeks, all the way down on the marble material.

Upon returning, the girl victoriously brought unseen with her a most unwanted guest, an object that, in her opinion, would quickly put an end to the countless problems suddenly coming out of nowhere... Sebastian's trustworthy sharp kitchen knives. With a flick of her fingers she released the eye patch in an instant.

"You called?" the well known soothing voice appeared in a second.

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh. I thought there was something urgent. If not-"

"It is urgent!" she cried out.

"I am deeply sorry, if there is only talking to do I will take my leave and come back after my chores are finished, my lady." pure indifference was settled in his words.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Didn't you hear me?! Or do you want me to speak louder." her tone easily started raising.

"I think it is loud enough." he looked at her with cool, crimson eyes.

"I'm asking again: What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"Me-"

"One moment you promise me the fucking Moon in the sky and the second you leave me dead to rot. Will you make up your fucking mind?" her voice cracked, ending her rhetorical question.

"I have no business to interfere with your family affairs, nor do I have any power in this situation." he spoke highly.

"What the fuck..."

"I have a contract with you not your family. You will have to solve your own problems."

"Why are you so upset about?" she barely uttered in a shout, the knot in her throat evidently growing.

"I cannot allow myself to be upset." and she swore she saw him almost flickering a smile.

"Stop lying." she immediately cut him.

"I am not lying." he turned away.

"Are you for real? Sebastian! Don't you dare move!" she halted him with an unbreakable order.

"Yes, my lady."

"What the fuck are you talking about... After all you taught me, after all we've been together, after all we did... last night... and after all you've told me... You expect me to believe this shit?"

"I am only here to fulfill my lady's desires." he lifted his painful gaze and turned to leave once more.

"Sebastian!" she shouted, but seeing him still walking, her head span so hard, almost felt like fainting and without a second thought, she shouted to him three words, that, indeed, made him stop, but terribly regretting them later: "I love you!"

Still facing his back to her, he whispered the words she knew fairly well and wished she never heard from him, voice almost seeming disgusted: "What a thing to say to a mere butler... Yours is a crass soul who would give her love to a butler-" he barely finished but she already knew the continuation.

"GET OUT!"

"As you wish." he almost seemed like relieved to be given such an order.

The door was shut a second time upon her sad form, by the same person tormenting her to the bone and fell sick on her knees, the shimmering object she had hiding, shamelessly stumbling on the floor. A moment's impulse is all that it's needed to drive even the sanest of people mad. She looked at the knife with wide dark eyes, before picking it up placing a sharp edge against her throat, although in that crazed streak the girl entered , she would still think... not too well, but even so, enough to realize she wouldn't want to die choking on her blood. So she agreed the wrist veins would be the easiest to attack, so she clustered a handful of snow off the window sill from outside and placed it on her targeted arm. At least it was better to not feel a thing... what if she called for Sebastian unwillingly?

A thousands of images filled her mind about how things would occur after she was gone, how would everything go at the mansion, who'd take care of Funtom, what about the servants... would they be kicked out or allowed to stay... what would his remaining family say... what would Sebastian say... and most importantly what would he do after that? Would he find another master or mistress, or would he feel at least a bit of remorse... or simply live on as he was meant to... And, as thoughts traveled, a swift move swept the cold sharp material against the thin, smooth skin, soon covering them in a thick liquid of anguish. She left out a soft cry, mouth slightly opened, trying to look away from the painful sight as right cut left mercilessly. Biting her lower lip to refrain from calling or crying out, she perfectly ended her task, feeling fresh, warm stains drop on her knees and night gown, forcing herself to gaze at the wonderful accomplishment she carried out.

"Disgusting." she heard the most loved voice spit grossed. "You are no lady, but only a mere brat who'd gamble her life for a butler." the tone almost felt like rising, continuing: "You should be ashamed." and indeed ashamed she was, hearing his voice barely concerned, but more belligerent.

"Is that what ladies do now days? Pitiful if you asked me!" a rough voice interrupted, which almost seemed like Bard's. It was clear she was hearing voices they didn't exist.

"No mistress of mine would do such a thing..." she heard Finny actually cry. Or was she hearing voices?

"My lady is absolutely despicable, yes she is." Mey-Rin stated upset and the girl really started to question her sanity.

"My lady Celia is not worthy of the name given to her." Tanaka spoke wisely, although no matter how many more reprimands were thrown at her, she knew everything would be over soon.

"Good Lord, Celia! Why would you do it?! You know mother, father and I love you so much!" Elizabeth barged in, as always.

"Poor boy... And I wanted to bring him all the way from another city to meet you... Oh well." her uncle's voice seemed as indifferent.

Barely being able to even keep her balance, she dropped the stained knife, instantly slamming her full body on the cool floor, dirtying the carpet with the endless flow blood bursting out in tandem with every pulse of her drumming heart beat. Shivering and in pain, the girl thought of her last spent moments with Sebastian, the unforgettable night before when he took his time to pleasure her, inch by inch and how she wished it would have continued.

'It's too late know.' she muttered, her eyes shutting close, as a groggy feeling took her to unconsciousness. 'Soon...' her own voice echoed, with a shallow fear settling on her lids to close over the lost and no longer beaming cerulean eyes.

{}

Sebastian never knew what brought him to patrol around the manor in the middle of the night, especially in the kitchen, but seeing himself not wanting to even look at his young mistress, he thought it was best to start an early morning. He washed all the dishes, prepared the table cloth for the next day, even some cold appetizers to serve the guest the next day. Of course, while doing his work, there wasn't a single second to not think about the young mistress left alone upstairs, having severe qualms of conscience, because even though she wasn't to blame for the risky situation they found themselves in, he still acted like she was and wondered if it would be a good idea to make up for a spiteful behavior with a cup of tea, maybe? Even so, he also considered it was truly foolish of him to think he, a demon from the deep pits of Hell, would ever be able to peacefully live with a puny, mortal girl. The best option was to go with whichever decision his mistress saw fit, without any falter and try everything in his power to mend the conflict between them. After drying and wiping everything sparkling clean, he felt like something was incomplete... missing... something was literally missing. He frowned when he pulled the drawer to notice that one of the silverware had gone missing. A sore pain shot his chest with the cruel truth of realization and stumbled out the kitchen, dashing up the stairs, straight towards the young mistress's chamber, hoping, with every inch of his soul, that he was wrong.

But if he were to be wrong, he couldn't simply wake his mistress up for nothing and slowly pressed the knob, the door easily creaking to open over a very unsightly scene and, if not for his usual calm composure and coherent thinking, he would've remained pinned in the doorway, staring dumbfounded at the gruesome mess caused by his beloved mistress, in a simple moment of craziness. A second breath didn't even have time to catch him in the same position, as he already flew to kneel right next to her cold, still body, in an instant uncovering his right hand, harshly pulling the two split edges of skin together and pressed his palm to grip her wrist so tightly, the bone was this close to break. There was very little blood left to be spilled, but even that counted immensely, if it was still coming out, then she still had a pulse. It shouldn't have happened long before he last left, as her body was pale white, cold and stiff, circles around her eyes more prominent, lips turned from gorgeous lively, cerise shade to an eerie rusty rose and the red stains from her clothes and carpet long gone dark. Sebastian folded his free arm around her waist, picked up the motionless girl, placing her on the bed and hovered over her so weakened form, channeling his concentration to only process on what had to be done next. With his hand still pressing onto hers, he loosened a thick thread from the embroidered nightstand decoration near them, tying it right above the wretched wound.

"What a mischievous way to handle your problems, my lady." the butler whispered, an easy sarcasm read in his words, although filled with despair and hope, despite his well maintained self. He leaned above her to place his lips right under her nose, only to scarcely feel a thin response of her lungs exhaling the bit of air they were struggling to breath in.  
He knew... he simply knew and felt it wasn't her time... but if his arrival would have been a second later, who knew what might have happened? Settling his head on her shoulder, nuzzling the dearest smell of his young lady's navy blue hair, he ground his teeth at the anger instantly piling within his chest, nearly exploding, but keeping himself restrained as the poor soul in front of him needed him there and then the most. He cupped her cheek with a firm hand, bringing his lips to her ear, eyes shimmering with crimson fire and sharp fangs evidently overgrown, as he muttered some words, with a fierce, out-of-this-world voice, in a language unknown to the human he was whispering them to, something that seemed like an ancient incantation, fondling her ashen face with his thumb. Relentlessly continuing with his actions for a few minutes, a soft moan almost startled him, but he didn't halt and kept on going with his acrostics.

"Uh... Seb..." she barely gasped.

Something tickled her awake and, after opening her eyes she realized it was her butler's raven strands brushing her nose.

"C-Cold..." she mumbled and he immediately complied, dragging the covers over her. It didn't last long before the skin began to regain it's natural rosy color and while she could hear him blabbering nonsense, her curiosity piqued: "What... are y-you s-saying...?" although, he finished, stroking her lurid cheeks a few last times and spoke:

"This color fits you better, my lady." he smiled at her shocked expression. Celia could barely even begin to understand what happened, until she felt a strong hold on her left wrist slightly being released.

"Oh... that..." she muttered. "But when did... how did you...?" she fixated her wandering glare on his beaming grin, when placing an index finger on his lips.

"A magician's tricks are only showed once." he chuckled.

"That's not a trick! That's against the nature!" she rose her tone.

"I understand you are not happy to still be alive, my lady."

"Obviously! Why the Hell do you think I did it?" she jumped.

"Oh. Well, do it again then... I promise not to stop you this time." she grimaced at the harsh words spoken and turned her shameful glare in another direction.

"What now..." she looked down at her lap.

Still with a light grip on her hand, he held it high in front of her: "We will find a solution."

"We?" she repeated.

"Yes, my lady. We. We will. I will never leave your side again. I promise you on this blood you have shed." he tightened the grasp and kissed the spot where a deadly wound used to lay there only moments ago.

"I thought you were mad at me."

"Look at me." he encouraged her, placing long, thin fingers under her chin, just to meet the so missed cerulean gaze. "Nothing. There is absolutely nothing in this world, that would make me so upset that I would let you die. And trust me, there is absolutely nothing in this world that would make me let you go."

Somehow, despite the fact that she even for a second considered those words to be idle rubbish, they settled quite a reassuring feeling inside her, which made the girl smile relieved.

{}


	11. Chapter 11

{In the morning}

The clock in the grand hall beat seven times, as the first rays of the lazy winter Sun fell upon the young couple embracing each other under the safety of balmy, cozy covers, sky eyes still open, idly watching how light made its way through the thick draperies, shining brighter and brighter with each second passed. It was still too dark to see, but his flaming rubies guided the girl to look straight and only in the depth of them.

His firm chest full of wonders felt so warm and welcoming, a strong arm placed around her waist was gently fondling her belly, her thin, cold legs entwined with his and mild breaths over her silky strands of azure velvet made her shiver with enjoyment, as she was anxiously waiting for an answer.

"I could not refuse such a request." he spoke low, before pressing his pale lips commencing a long suckling on her neck nape, the girl's heart skipping a few beats when startled with such a fast response. One hand crept to cup each breast at a time, the other swirling its fingers over her already quivering abdomen, making their way to lightly rise the nigh gown which tenderly fell on her thighs and slightly parted her legs to make room for his ministrations. She nearly forgot to suck in anymore air, her breathing becoming evidently jerky, heart drumming in her chest like wild, as her encouraged moans were let out louder and louder.

He kissed all his way from her shoulders to her begging mouth, widely open, eagerly lingering for his taste, so he complied, storming his tongue between the young lady's lips to meet hers, his throbbing member achingly bulging in his trousers. She felt the growth poking right next to her plump rear and, what excited her the most was only thinking about how that made her feel incredible a night before. His hand carefully slid up and down her now damp sex, electric shock circling throughout her every inch of body, transparent fluids pouring all over his fingers and sheets.

"S-Seb-astian... ngh..." she muttered when hearing him chuckle, grabbing her trembling chin turning her head to face him, savoring the blissful sight of the young mistress falling apart in his arms again and oh how he wished to drown in that deep ocean haze, never having to get out again.

His fingers continued their motion all over and around her aroused, pink bud, nipping on her bottom lip and squeezing the twin mounds until she was on the verge of he release, except he suddenly stopped, lifting himself to climb on top of her, continuing to kiss her flaming mouth and unzipped his pants with one swift fling. When feeling his hot length right at her entrance, she gasped but not in pleasure, but more in fear, although his sweet voice resonated within her very being:

"Please, do not worry, my lady. I will not harm you."

"You always say that." the girl whispered, trying to relax as much as he had advised her before, anticipating what came next and twisted her body when his hard shaft entered her inch by inch, nearly maddeningly slow, stretching her tight hole amazingly wide, until she fully ate him up. He started moving back and forth frustratingly inert, that after a few seconds, the lady couldn't take it anymore and, stomping on her inhibitions she growled:

"F-Faster..."

"My pleasure." he replied relieved, moving more terse with each thrust inside her, earning scream by scream of satisfaction from the nearly fainted bundle under him. She hanged her arms around his shoulder to support herself while he was viciously pumping into her like an evil maniac, barely keeping caged his animal instincts flooding his senses and taking over, but he controlled himself, as for the one trusting him at that moment was none other than his frail young lady.

Sebastian was most fascinated by the rare expressions she adopted and stared at her endlessly, afraid that if he would blink, a fraction of her would be missed. Her flushed face contorted inevitably, intoxicated by her lover's continuous attention over her, her ravished hair danced on the pillow where she violently twisted her head left and right, lips apart, struggling to gasp for air, until she began to shake spasmodic, a sudden vibration filing her up and she screamed from the bottom of her lungs:

"H-Harder! S-Sebastian, harder!" he heard and smiled with a toothy grin, his wet tongue tracing from one corner of his mouth to another, and answered thrilled, still gazing at how irresistibly her breasts dangled under the pressure of his increasing speed and strong pushes, forcibly tending to go deeper and deeper until she reached the peak of her restraint with a wild yell of content. He continued, though, until her shaky breaths and jerky motions have ceased.

He pressed a kiss on her forehead before he climbed off the girl, bending to pick up his tailcoat, but when the girl sucked in a great deal of air, she asked curious:

"What about you?" but soon she regretted asking.

"It would take far too long for me."

"But doesn't it hurt?" she looked away, afraid of the answer.

"It doesn't hurt... I feel like I'm suffocating in angst and pain." he smiled, although as much as she despised truth, she found it a bit heartwarming to know how much he enjoyed her presence.

"I need to prepare for today. It is getting awfully late. I advice you to stay-"

"No one gave you that order." she cut him off and frowned pinning him down leaving the butler startled at the change in moods. She laid back on the bed, muffling within the covers and continuing towards him: "Stay with me until I fall asleep..." to which he chuckled:

"Of course, mistress." but unlike many other times before, he dared to settle right next to her, holding the young lady tightly in his sure embrace, cuddling close to the girl's still hot and damp body, leaning her head on his chest, just to nuzzle on his favorite navy blue locks. "One request I have of you, mistress... If I may..." he continued before coming her response, a slightly audible: 'What?'

"I beg of you to not even consider this sort of actions again..."

"Mhm..." the girl mumbled tired. "I want you here when I wake up."

"My pleasure." he hushed her, brushing his fingers through the silky hair.

{In the afternoon}

Bright sapphires fluttered open right over the clock sitting on the nightstand right across the bed, a sweet floral smell easily waking up her senses, stretching and extending her arm backwards just to fall on something soft and comfy, like a cheek, warmly simpering, while looking down at her.

"Good afternoon, my lady." she withdrew her hand. "Have I successfully complied with your request?"

Taking a few sniffs the girl argued: "If you brought me tea that means you weren't here all the time, therefore you didn't obey my order."

"Ah, but if I remember correctly you asked me to be here when you wake up." his forever mighty attitude got her cornered:

"Whatever... Where's my uncle?"

" He left for London with Bard less than five minutes ago to pick up... our guest... from the train station." he finished in an unhappy groan. "I suppose they will arrive back at the manor before supper."

"Great... Well I think we'll have enough time." she glanced at the clock indicating quarter to six.

"Time for-" the butler began, being soon silenced by the girl who clenched her fist around his tie to roughly pull him towards her in a sudden breathtaking kiss. He was startled, but he was in no position to riposte, instead devouring her at that moment seemed like a brilliant idea, threw her on the bed and jumped all over his mistress, yet again prepared to conquer her

"Sebastian..." she spoke in a sultry tone: " I order you... to fuck me right here and now."

"There is no need for an order." he gasped, attacking her appealing looking neck, like a hungry, savage animal.

{}

"My friend!" Trevis exclaimed to a tall, brown haired, cheerful lad around thirty who just got off the train and walked to meet with the one waiting for him followed by an extremely gorgeous teenage girl with perfectly curled pink locks, her silver eyes always fixed on where the other went. She seemed shy and scared out of her mind because of God knows what reason and stood as much as she could right next to the young man.

"Sir Sherburne! Always an honor! This is my personal maid, I don't think you've met before. Lindsey." he smiled lively, emanating quite an energetic aura.

"An impressive creature. Hello, dear. I hope you had a nice trip." Trevis tipped his hat, as she bowed elegantly.

"As a matter a fact I did! Thank you. Where's the brat?" his fake figure suddenly melted in a more severe one and lowered his voice.

"Home. I only came with moron over there." he pointed towards Bard, waiting next to the exit, who was making an interesting first impression stuffing his pinky in his ear. "You ready?" he asked rearranging the traveler crooked tie.

"Sort of..."

"Patience, my dear boy, patience...:

{}  
"The sh-shelf... There! B-Bend me down... ngh... Fuck... S-Sebastian!" the lady's twitchy breathing only got in the way of her talking. Not a second later he complied, turning his mistress around to face a large book stand, chaining both her hands by the wrists with two fingers, pounding inside her even crazier than before, his other arm making its way to brutally grab and squeeze her ass, his naughty thumb prodding the girls puckered hole.

His actions, new to her every time he tried something, furthered to win lustful shouts in appreciation. But, of course, she didn't know the pleasure forced into her was only the beginning of what was truly in store for, hopefully, the rest of her life and after. Sebastian knew all to well about what he had to do, although he was careful to show his young countess the best parts of it.

Like two crazed maniacs, they bumped into each other, the butler hammering her to the shaky shelf, now only half filled with books, earning louder shouts of his broken name and, shamelessly, what she wanted to be done to her. He caged her neck nape with his mouth, viciously intruding soft skin with his fierce fangs, fucking her senseless, exactly how she ordered, his flushed, throbbing member hitting deep, right at the spots that needed the most attention.

Having released her hands, she clutched tight to the barely standing wood, as he once again captured her pink bud, damp with both of their fluids. The feeling of her walls clenching against his cock and protruding finger was all to known to him and didn't hesitate to move more violently, his ministrations never the same with each second passing by. Sebastian so wished he could see her breasts dangling back and forth along his motion, but he kindly accepted to make her pleasure his first priority.

"Ah! S-Seb-astian!" Celia shouted, feeling euphoric waves of ecstasy bolting through her, weak, shivering body almost rushing to the floor if not for her butler's stiff composure, maintaining until every one of her spasmodic hitch slowly quivered themselves away.

He leaned his forehead against the mostly cracked book stand, still going in and out of her, the girl's body seeming like the most expensive drug he had ever had the delight of tasting, barely being able to stop. His mistress was thinking the exact same thing, not daring to remove Sebastian from on top of her and only screaming, until her mouth met his extensive looking pale white skin of his neck, dipping the yells into muffled moans.

He was evidently losing control and definitely had to stop before his shape shifted and fucked her into next week, again. His movement slowed before fully stopping and retreated his aching dick behind the zipper. The blue sight of mess under him brought the butler back to his senses and, after tucking his falling raven strands, he lifted the girl in his strong arms, embracing the soul out of her.

Without another word spoken, he lifted her, walking towards the bed and her feet finally felt the cool white sheets.

Her almost teary eyes met his crimson ones, as pale fingers skimmed her blushing cheeks, lingering next to her form for as long as they could.

{In the evening}

"So Sir Walker, if I may ask-"

"Please, my lady, call me Alexander." behind her chair Sebastian winced at the daring behavior the gentleman had since he first came through the Phantomhive doors.

"Scotland! I partake in managing my late grandfather's business!"

"Oh... The famous whiskey industry..."

"Indeed! All ours!" the man brushed his nails against his tie, before watching them shine, with an endless superior glare, eyelids fallen halfway, looking at the young lady before with a sudden sultry gaze, which made Celia and her butler glance disgusted at each other.

"Well, you actually own nothing." she simply stated earning a scoff from the visitor and a brief snort from her valet.

"I beg your pardon!" he almost jumped from the seat.

"Your grandfather started this business, then your father continued and of course, right now the rightful heir is your older brother George... Tell me if I am mistaking something..." she let out pert thoughts in a bored tone, which surely made Sebastian's confidence and smile grow at the same time.

"So?" the man couldn't even begin to argue with the girl's statement.

"Oh, nothing... just explaining some things you might fail to understand properly."

"Like?"

"Like there is a big difference between you owning something and you pretend to own something just because your family members do."

"Not for long." he cocked an eyebrow, grinning painfully scary.

"Alright... Well I think we are wasting our time here-"

"My lady, if I may... Please." he cut her off, rising from his chair again, adopting a more pleading tone, to both the mistress and her butler's dismay. "If you could give me one chance to prove myself worthy of your attention."

"I think the interview was a chance enough for you." she stated cruelly, pinning the man down on his seat. "And, by the way, it takes more than seven years to prove yourself worthy of my attention." her lips curled upside, while precisely informing the intrigued visitor about the amount of time that would take him to truly win her over. She felt warm crimson watching over her with an approving expression.

"I would like to speak to you in private... if I may..."

"Well? What is it?"

"Only us..." he nodded towards her guardian.

"My butler is my shadow and no one to worry about while talking to me."

"Two minutes. I beg of you." he brought his hands together, while seriously making her feel like changing her decision.

"Fine." she waved Sebastian off, as he bowed and almost declined the order, but instead simply answered:

"I will be right outside the door."

{}

"What made you change your mind so quickly?"

"You know I would've accepted it anyhow... I just wanted to play the fool a bit... he seemed disgustingly full of himself..."

"I noticed. And now?" the butler quizzed, pressing the kitchen door open for his mistress to enter.

"And now, Sebastian, I want to forget all about it." she arched a brow, slowly licking her pearly white teeth, forcing her fists against the table between them, like almost ripping it apart.

"You, most certainly don not mean to-"

"Yes, I most certainly mean that. And believe me, waiting to get to your room would be Hell. Right here and right now. I'm not kid-" her streak of truth telling was interrupted by the man in front of her, who, without a single warning flew to place an index finger on her lips and hastily carried her to the nearest empty drawer.

"I said right here and now, but this is ridiculous-"

"Shhh!" he cut her off again, as the girl stared back at him, then at the small hole, offering them the best view of the kitchen and widened her eyes at the murmurs down the hall, which seemed to have been drawing nearer and nearer. In a second the door was opened and shut, two very well known voices being heard dangerously close, giggles and muffled sloppy sounds came from behind the counter:

"No-"

"Come on!"

"Sh! What if somebody sees us?"

"Are you kidding? We've been through this a million times! Finny's out in the garden, the guests aren't allowed in here and Sebastian's with the young lady somewhere."  
"And what if he comes? And then he's going to the young mistress to dismiss us, yes he will."

"He ain't coming!"

"How would you know?"

"Haven't you noticed how 'busy' he seems lately? We've barely even seen him lately."

"What are you saying, Bard?"

"What I'm saying, Mey-Rin, is that: have you seriously taken a look at him? Lady or not, I gotta tell ya, she might be banging the brains out of him." statement to which both the girl outside and Celia immediately felt blood rushing to their cheeks, one of her loud breaths because of the lack of Oxygen turning into an eek. Sebastian instantly responded, pressing his palm over her mouth, dragging her head to fall back on his chest. The spooning position wasn't helping her and neither did what the other two began doing, 'messing up the kitchen quite badly', as the butler was thinking, but couldn't stop his subtle smirk when seeing the attention the girl in front of him was paying the people outside, her wide sapphires refusing to miss a single thing.

The blond haired chef finished undoing his partner's under garnets in the blink of an eye and made her naked body one with the table where Sebastian's steaming meal for his lady still lay. The man pressed his lips all the way from her mouth down to her breasts, her nipples being pecked naughtily and peaking out under the attention, sensual twirls of his wet tongue moved all around her ribs, abs, hips, thighs, teasing and kissing until reaching another pair of soaked lips. A suckling sound commenced and, because of the girl's right leg, the young lady couldn't make out what was her male servant was lapping at so intently, but could only imagine by the expression Mey-Rin had, flushed cheeks fully revealed and eyes tightly shut, her mouth wide open, soft moans pouring through it.

A shiver traced Celia's entire body and gravely shook her head at the so many memories filling her head within seconds. She almost the always welcomed presence behind her, if it didn't move, crushing his hips against her rear, because of the lack of attention he received. A fairly loud gasp left her, at the sudden touch and the butler only pushed further, creeping one hand to grab one soft mound over the corset, which, sadly, got in his way and the other to squeeze his fingers between her noisy lips. Sebastian couldn't help but observe amazed how mesmerized his mistress watched the hot play in front of them. Of course, the only thing on her mind was if, seen from outside, did the moments with her butler look the same. And the answer was no... They looked much better.

Bard rose to his feet and pulled the girl in front closer, harshly grasping her hips, parting and throwing quivering legs on his shoulder and finally fell above her, his rough torso brushing against the two pink peaks, when beginning to move like an animal back and forth, after entering her tight hole in a slow motion.

Celia swallowed, mouth left agape and dripping, unfortunately not being the only part of her body in that situation. Sebastian's nose instantly felt the lustful smell the girl was emanating and reached to one of his silver knives, silently tearing at the gown, gaining access to fresh, naked skin and now could happily move freely and do whatever he wanted. The watched couple was evidently too occupied with their activity to pay any mind to the shuffling sound coming from the drawer a few feet from them. The demon's fingers shot to circle around the girl's damp and soft bud, his other palm pressed against her mouth to muffle any anticipated sounds.

Her head shifted left to right, barely taking in his ministrations, how he moved to pleasure her without even being asked. His tongue darted out to ghost over pale neck and shoulders, thinking about changing the scenario a bit as it was getting quite dull, so he decided to delight her with other ideas that night. Through her parted thighs his hand made its way to undo his pants and let them pool around his feet, freeing his flushed cock, already throbbing and dripping with precum. The bulge of his head moved to settle between her plump heaps, causing her to immediately shoot her eyes open and gasp at the new feeling. He pushed forward, despite how violently she shook her head against his hand, to protest any further action. He obviously didn't stop, but only gently hushed her, nuzzling her navy blue strands, the tip of his rock hard member prodding her ass, loosening bit by bit to let it inside more and more. Teary cerulean eyes turned to gaze at the intruder, to earn soothing words from him:

"Trust me." he kissed her cheek. "Relax. You will grow accustomed to it and it will feel better than anything until now." again, his right hand crawled to twirl, arousing her clitoris and tease at her entrance, stretching it, bringing one, then two, then three fingers in, up to the third knuckle, crooking them forward and rubbing at the tiny, pulsing lump inside her, harder with each brush. His hips finally met her spread rear, just to pull back, soon after and slowly move towards it again, friction causing warmth enveloping over her soft, soaked walls.

The girl's eyes glared outside, feeling her holes filled and pumped into viciously, as she would've asked of him by now, his lips pressing on her shoulder blades, suddenly sensing his form easily shifting, his canines growing thicker and sharper and his nails transforming into claws. The surge he felt scared him, but couldn't possibly stop, all his being desiring to reach his release, then more than ever. The demon couldn't explain what came into him, especially when seeing enormous black feathers endlessly trickle to the ground. His young mistress noticed his loss of control with a frown and only braced herself to expect anything from the changed butler.

She watched the couple rising to get dressed and quickly made their ways out of the kitchen. When the voices weren't heard anymore, Sebastian swung his leg and shattered the doors, releasing the girl's mouth to gasp large breaths of fresh air and spice up the atmosphere with her screaming. He grabbed a tight hold around each of her wrists and pounded in her like never before, growling dark words in another language, feeling he was about to burst any second. Her insides felt so wet and welcoming, he couldn't hold himself back anymore and then realized, he had lost any ounce of constraint he had within him, but as long as the butler didn't feel any kind of riposte from his mistress, then he didn't mind following his instincts until the end.

Fangs punctured pale velvet covering her back, claws scraping perfect skin into angry looking wounds until droplets of blood pooled on the floor and the prey couldn't do anything but hold on even tighter to him. Her body was roughly turned around, as he changed the holes and resumed pumping in her on the table, recently used and still hot from the other couple. His thumb pressed against her throbbing clitoris, thrusting forward faster than the passing seconds, her legs guided to wrap around his waist, his shaft evidently overgrown along with his transformation, pushing deeper and deeper and he hovered above her to brush harsh breaths on her blushing cheeks, making her eyelids fall open right on the grim sight in front of her.

She didn't hate it, but she didn't particularly liked it either. That... thing... was Sebastian after all. The one she gave herself to, without a thought of hesitation, the one she trusted with her life, the one she wanted and the one she needed. So what if he looked scarier, darker, eyes lustfully shimmering, muscles better defined than before, sharper fangs barely having any space inside his mouth, black, long claws ripping off her skin, his enormous form dominating her and above his ravished strands, raven wings spread and shaking feathers all over the room. His palm moved to cover her eyes, but she grasped it, holding onto it tightly, entwining their fingers, showing that she was offering herself to him with no remorse and let the all too known waves envelope her, surging with each second. Her little gesture left him stupefied, once again and, despite his radically modified shape, his considerably large arms embraced the feeble body, only a needle compared to him and ground his teeth, as his orgasm struck him faster than before, still feeling the vibrations her release caused and, consequently, helped reach his too.

Spasms wore off in a few minutes of stillness as well as his transformation and rose to stare dumbstruck in her sapphires, thin, frail fingers brushing his chin:

"I saw you..." she managed between breaths. "What are you going to do now?" the girl smiled, but instead of a scowl, she received a kiss, warm mouths opening and closing, as their lips remained glued a few minutes.

His lack of words made her proud and even proclaiming herself a winner in their endless battle in irony. Only... this time was different... She was happy, indeed, but couldn't care less about anything else at that moment, than the attention of the one gently carrying her naked body to her chamber. It was time to call it a day and she didn't feel like a better time to do it than then and leaned her head on his heaving chest to give into a sweet slumber.

{}


End file.
